JoJo's American Dream
by jaredmorgan31
Summary: Jostein Jonael is a normal kid who works hard for his family, but things take a turn when he encounters the bizarre. this is a story that takes place in a post steel ball run world and is full of adventure.
1. Chapter 1

JOJO'S AMERICAN DREAM

CHAPTER ONE

Our story begins in 1864 when the civil war was nearing its end. Jonathan Jonael, who was a mercenary for the Union, Found something strange on the battlefield. It was a strange native american totem pole with some weird carvings in them. The totem stood two meters tall and had a bunch of metal shavings on it. Left there from when the totem was carved. Jonathan reached out and touched the totem. While touching the totem Jonathan cut his hand on the metal shavings. Jonathan started dressing his wound and when he looked up the totem was gone. Jonathan had little time to to ponder what just happened, because the other troops near him rang the warning bell. The confederates were here and Jonathan had to rush to battle.

Fast forward ahead to thirty six years to the year 1900. Jonathan left his family and kids behind to set off by himself. Never giving a reason as to why he left. Jonathan's son Jostein Joneil was forced to take care of his family at the age of twelve. For the five years since Jonathan left jostein had to work for a steel manufacturer to make enough money to support him and his sick mother. "Hey Jojo! Stop daydreaming and get over here and get to work." yelled Alex john the manager of the steel plant Jostein worked at. Jostein snapped back to reality and yelled out to Alex saying "I'm on it Boss. I'll be right there." as he rushed over to alex to help with the work. "We need you to load all twenty of these steel rails onto the the train to be shipped out." said Alex. "By myself." asked Jostein. "Yes. We had to make some cuts to keep this ship afloat." said Alex. Jostein knows that things are going south for the company, but he keeps up his work while trying to save money and look for a new job. Jostein worked for three hours to move all twenty rails onto the rail by himself. Despite the fact that each rail weighed 132 pounds. When all his work was done Jostein clocked out and went home.

On his way home Jostein was stopped by Jackson. The biggest drunk in the town. "EEEhhh Jojo want to lend a fella some money for booze?" asked Jackson. Jostein looked Jackson in the eye and said "Go home and sober up. You sorry drunk." and continued to walk down the road. Jackson who was angry at Jostein for not getting him booze turns around and yells "Your mother's a whore." In that moment Jostein snapped. He turned around and punched Jackson in the face. He lost all control and kept punching Jackson until the town sheriff Drathus grabbed Jostens arms and through him against a nearby wall. "Jojo get a hold of yourself." said Drathus. In that moment Jostein snapped by to it and realized what he had just done. "Good now that you've calmed down. Could you both come with me?" asked Drathus. Drathus took the two the sheriffs office.

Drathus sat down in his office with Jostein while Jackson lied passed out in a cell till he sobered up. "Now tell me. What caused you to snap and attack Jackson?" asked Drathus. Jostein looked at Drathus and said "I lost it, because Jackson called my mom a whore." Drathus sighed and said "Look. I know your mom had a reason for what she did, but that doesn't deny the fact that she did sell her body to people. Even if it was to pay for medicine that saved your life. Now how about you use that life that she worked so hard to protect to do some good and not beat up some sorry drunk." to Jostein. "It just doesn't seem fair that she gets treated like a whore, because she did what she had to. To save my life." said Jostein with a sad look on his face. Drathus said "It's ok. I'm sure your mother doesn't care what all these assholes say and neither should you. Just go out their and make an honest living and take care of your mom and promise me that you'll try not to beat up drunks." to Jostein with cheer. Jostein smiled and said "Ok I promise." and got up and started his walk home.

It's pretty late in the day. The sky is almost completely black, but with a hint of light left in the sky. An eerie feeling was in the air. Jostein approached his house to see that the front door was broken. Jostein slowly came closer to his front door and peered inside it. Only to see his mom lying on the floor covered in blood and a man with dragon shaped scar on his face diving out the window. Jostein quickly rushed over to the window, but to no avail. The mysterious intruder disappeared into the darkness. "Jojo Come here." said Nora Joneil. Jostein's mother. Jostein rushed to his mother's side. "Don't worry I'll get a doctor and he'll fix you up, just please hold on." said Jostein as tears start to leave his eyes. "It's ok Jojo. I know I'm not gonna last much longer. I only have one last request if you could do it for me." said Nora while barely keeping conscious. "What is it. I'll do anything for you." replied Jostein. "Send me off with a smile. I always loved your smile. Every Time I saw it it filled my day with joy." said Nora. Jostein sat next to his mother and used all of his strength to put on a smile. Even though all of his heart wanted to cry and he kept up that smile till the last bit of light left his mothers eyes. After his mother passed and he finished sending her off with a smile, Jostein let out a cry from the bottom of his heart. Unleashing his stand that sat there crying next to him. Drathus hearing the cry rushed over to the scene to see what had happened. Drathus stood there shocked at what lied before him and said "Jostein. You've fully awakened your stand." Drathus took Jostein back to his house and calmed him down and rested through the night.

Jostein woke up in a sweat. Having been haunted by nightmares of what had happened the night before. He got out of bed and went into the living room. In the living room was Drathus and another man who Jostein had never seen before. The man stood up to introduce himself, however while he stood up he knocked his coffee on his leg burning himself. "Ow ow ow. Dam that hurts. Oh sorry I'm Schrodinger. It's a pleasure to meet you." said Schrodinger who is a man that is about five foot eleven inches tall. Who was dressed in all white and had pure white hair. An a strange feature about him is that he had a collar around his neck with the name Miss Fortune written on it. "Schrodinger's a old friend of mine who fought with me in the civil war. He also has a stand just like you and me." said Drathus. "A stand? What is that?" asked Jostein. "You already have your stand out." said Schrodinger as he points behind Jostein. Who then turned around and was shocked by what he saw. "You're saying that this is my stand?" asked Jostein. "Yes. A stand is a physical manifestation of your fighting spirit that stands beside you. Thus the name stand. It is a part of your very being and will come out whenever you call upon it. Also only people who have stands can see them. So what are you gonna name it?" asked Schrodinger. "Nirvana." said Jostein's stand. "Oh looks like your stand named itself." said Schrodinger. " . I like it. Ok let's go with Nirvana." said Jojo. "Ok now to get down to the real businesses. Tell me what the man who killed your mother looked like. I need to know because with my stand Cat I can track him down with ease. My stand allows me to disappear and reappear anywhere in the world in a instant." said Schrodinger. "I'm afraid I can't be of much help. I only was able to see a glimmer of his face." said Jojo. "Go on. Any defining features?" asked Schrodinger. "I remember a dragon shaped scar on the left side of his face.'" said Jojo. "That should give us a good start." said Drathus. "Hey Drathus. Is that the pistol that I gave you on the day the confederates surrendered." asked Schrodinger as he picked up the gun. "Yes, but that's not important right now." said Drathus, but Schrodinger ignored him and started to fiddle with the gun and said "Wow this is still in great condition. This is aweso…" He was interrupted by the gun misfiring into his face. Killing schrodinger instantly. "Oh My GODDDD!" shouted Jostein. "It's ok. He's fine." said Drathus. Trying to keep Jostein calm. "You need to chill out." said Schrodinger as he put his hand on the Jostein's shoulder. Like magic Schrodinger is ok and behind Jostein while his old body lied their dead. "I just got a bit of bad luck from my sub stand Miss Fortune." said Schrodinger who stood there with cat ears and a tail appearing out of nowhere.

"Is the tail and cat ears your stand?" asked Jostein. "Yes." Schrodinger replied. "Let's wrap this up. Schrodinger get to the search and Jostein don't you have work soon." said Drathus. "How can I go back to work after what happened last night?" asked Jostein. "I know it's hard, but you have a life to live and you need to be able to support yourself. Also It'll help pass time while Schrodinger goes on his hunt and you can practice using your stand while you wait. You have always used your stand unconsciously while you were a lad." said Drathus. "Ok I'll get right on it. I'll see you lat…" said Schrodinger as a safe that was on the second floor, broke through the floor and crushed him. "You're paying for the repairs." said Drathus. "Oh come on that's not fair." said Schrodinger. "If you didn't have Miss Fortune. My floor wouldn't have broken. You're paying for it." said Drathus. "Fine." said Schrodinger. Jostein couldn't help but laugh at the event unfolding before him.

Jostein had left Drathus's house and had arrived at his work, but to his surprise a mob of angry workers were out front of the the steel mill. Jostein walked over to a coworker named Mark and asked "What's going on?" Mark turned around and said "It's horrible. Carnegie steel bought and closed the mill. We all lost our jobs." with a angry expression on his face. Jostein was angry at this, but he was not the type who would just sit around and fuster about it. He turned around and went to the woods around the town.

Jostein went into the woods and was about a mile away from his hometown of Homestead. He came out here to practice using his stand he chopped down trees with his stand and chopped them into lumber that he could sell. Jojo kept it up for three day. Training for fourteen hours a day to help master his stand. While Jostein was training in the woods for three days, the angry mob of former workers blocked the entrance to their former mill. This way Carnegie steel couldn't get in and gut the place of the tools. As a result Carnage steel called in a private militia. The Pinkertons. When the Pinkertons arrived the mob of former workers hold themselves up and were ready to defend themselves. The Pinkertons demanded that the mob cleared out, but to no avail. The men in the mob started throwing rocks at the Pinkertons. When the rocks drew blood. The Pinkertons opened fire back. The imposing struggle ended with nine former workers and seven Pinkertons dead and Carnegie steel taking the factory.

Towards the end of the third day of Jostein's training. He was about to cut down his last tree for the day. He got ready to launch his punching burrage. Out of nowhere Schrodinger appeared in front of Jostein saying "Hey what's up.", but in the moment he showed up Jostein started his punching burrage. With his stand shouting "Dadadadadadadadada." The burrage of fists killed Schrodinger and sent his body flying through the tree. "Good job. The amazing strength and speed makes your stand very lethal." said Schrodinger as he appeared next to Jostein. "Oh My God! I didn't mean to kill you." said Jojo. "It's fine. I die about thirty times a day on average. I'm use to it." explained Schrodinger. "Wow you die that much. If that's the case then there must be thousands of your bodies lying around." said Jostein. "Not really. My dead bodies disappear after a day usually." Schrodinger. "OK. so anyway did you find the guy who murdered my mother?" asked Jostein. "I found a whole lot more than that." Schrodinger replied. "What do you mean?" asked Jostein. "The man who killed your mom is name Benjamin hodge. He was hired to kill anyone related to Jonathan Joneil by a man named Henry Frick. A top executive of Carnegie steel." said Schrodinger. "Why did Frick want my family dead?" asked Jostein with a curious look on his face. "Your father was a man with a lot of enemies. He pissed off the big three and he had a stand. That made him a big threat and because of that he and his family became targets." said Schrodinger. "Why would that make me and my mom targets?" asked Jostein. "Because If someone possess a stand, then there is a pretty good chance that their offspring will possess stands as well." said Schrodinger. "Yet how would the big three companies know about stands unless. Oh My God. They have stands as well." said Jostein. "Oh Son Of A Bitch." Shouted Nirvana. "Now that you know all of this what do you want to do? I mean since Ben Hodge is with the big three there's nothing the police can do to him. That's why I haven't told Drathus yet." asked Schrodinger. "Give me a day to think about it. I'll meet you tomorrow to decide what to do." said Jostein. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then." said Schrodinger as he disappeared. With a lot on his mind Jostein went back to the village.

Upon returning to the town Jostein was shocked at what he found. Before him stood the aftermath of massacre that happened earlier that day. "What happened." shouted Jostein. "Jojo come here." said Mark. Looking at Mark he could see a bullet wound in his left shoulder. "Are you ok Mark?" asked Jostein. "I'm ok enough. Someone has to tell you this and it seems like I'm the one. After they closed the factory, Carnegie steel was going to gut the place and take anything of value and we weren't gonna let that happen. We barricaded the mill and prepared for the worst, but they through more at us then we could handle. Frick called in the Pinkertons and we stopped them at the gate. We refused to let them in and some of us even threw rocks at them to scare them off. One of the rocks hit a Pinkerton and they returned fire and a battle began. It didn't stop till the governor called in the militia to get the factory back into Carnegie steel's hands. Nine of us died in the battle and Alex was one of them." said Mark. Jostein was left speechless. He was left silent for a moment, but that silence soon turned to tears. In a matter of a few days. A big company destroyed everything he held dear. Jostein paid his respects and went home that night. Thinking about everything that had happened in the last week.

The following afternoon after selling all the lumber he cut. Jostein went to meet Schrodinger. "So have you made up your mind?" asked Schrodinger as he appeared on a tree branch near Jostein. "Yeah I have. I'm going to take down Carnegie steel and the rest of the big three. To put a stop to the harm that they are causing everyone." replied Jostein. "You know that means becoming a vigilante right." said Schrodinger. "I know and I've made up my mind. I can't let something like this happen again to someone else." said Jostein. "Good. I'll join you then. Ben is headed to Pittsburgh. That should be our start." said Schrodinger. "Ok let's go." said Jostein as the two started their journey to take down the three biggest monopolies in the country.

CHAPTER ONE END  
SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 3

Nirvana

Range 2 meters Power A Speed A Durability B Precision A Development Potential A

Ability not yet learned

Cat

Range ? Power N/A speed A Durability D Precision A Development Potential E

Ability: Allows user to appear, disappear, and reappear anywhere in the world in a instance. Also if the user is killed they can just reappear with a new body. However The stand contains a sub stand called Miss Fortune. The sub stand does its namesake. It causes severe bad luck to the point where the user gets killed multiple times a day. Miss Fortune is also a automatic stand.

Authors note: I realized that trying to write this out without a manga format is really hard. So I think that this story would flow better if it had a manga. Unfortunately I'm terrible at drawing. Witch is why If someone wants to turn this into a manga. Go ahead. I would love to see how it turns out. By all means if you make a manga out of this create your own stand designs.

CHAPTER TWO

Jostein and Schrodinger are on the road to Pittsburgh, but along the way they had to make a stop. "Hey Schrodinger are you ok?" shouted Jostein. "OH God It Hurts So Much!" shouted Schrodinger. "That's what you get when you eat berries off a random bush without knowing what it is." said Jojo. "Oh god just kill me. Please. I could get a new body and not have to deal with this." said Schrodinger. "No. You have to deal with this or you'll never learn." said Jojo. "You freaking monster!" shouted Schrodinger. After ten more minutes of Schrodinger suffering. The two continued the down the road to Pittsburgh.

"Hey Jojo. when we get to Pittsburgh you will have to go it alone." said Schrodinger. "Why?" asked Jostein. "Lets just say I got drunk a couple years ago and caused a lot of trouble for the whole town and now they all hate me." said Schrodinger. "What did you do. I need details." said Jojo. "You'll find out when you get to Pittsburgh. Also while you're in Pittsburgh I'll be keeping an eye from a distance so that He can't escape. Besides I'm horrible in combat anyways." said Schrodinger. "That doesn't sound like a bad plan." said Jostein. The two continued down the road until them came up to a mysterious man. Who threw himself onto the road in front of the car and got run over. "Oh My God!" shouted Jostein. The two stopped their car and ran to see if the guy was alive. "Hey are you ok?" asked Schrodinger. "Yes. Unfortunately." said the man with a disappointed look on his face. "Who are you?" asked Jojo. "The names Scava and it's best that you don't associate with me." said Scava and he got up and walked away. "What a bizarre man." said Schrodinger. "Let's just ignore it for now. We got more important things to do right now." said Jostein. The two continued towards Pittsburgh.

Jostein is just about to enter Pittsburgh and Schrodinger disappeared. It all seemed normal till he entered the town and saw a tree with twenty Schrodinger's hanging on a tree. Shocked by the sight Jostein remembered that Schrodinger said he caused a lot of trouble and it only left more questions to be answered. Jostein began asking around town about a man with a dragon shaped scar on the left side of his face. With some luck he came across a shopkeeper who knew the something about the man. "You're looking for Benjamin Hodge right. He lives in the old hunting shed on the outside of the town." said the shopkeeper. "Thank you very much." said Jostein. "Don't mention it." said the shopkeeper. With this knowledge Jostein set off to get his revenge.

Upon arriving at the shed that was beaten down and old. Jostein yelled "Benjamin Hodge are you here." "Boss look out." said Nirvana. In that moment three steel balls shot through the door of the shed. Jostein was barely able to dodge the balls flying at him. "Well well well. I thought I killed all the Joneils. I didn't know that those two had a kid, but now that you're here I can finish the job." said Ben."Boss let's kill da hoe." said Nirvana. "You'll pay for killing my mother." said Jostein as he began his charge. "Let's go Don't Stop Me Now." said Ben as his stand appeared and grabbed three steel balls and threw them at jostein. Jostein prepared to block with his stand as he kept up his charge. Ben smiled as the balls hit and pierced through Nirvana and Jostein. Leaving them both full of holes. "You fool! Anything given motion by Don't Stop Me Now will not lose momentum till It leaves my range or I stop it. Farewell Jojo." said Ben as he through the last steel ball to finish off Jostein.

In his last moments of life Nirvana leaned over Jostein and said "This route ends in death. Let's try a different one." Suddenly Jostein was standing in the exact situation he was in before he began his rush. Jostein was shocked at what just happened. In his mind he realized that his stand's ability allowed his to try this fight but do things differently. "Boss let's kill da hoe." said Nirvana. Realizing that he might not get another chance like this Jostein went all in. "I'll make you pay for killing my mom." said Jostein." said Jostein as he began his charge. "Let's go Don't Stop Me Now." said Ben as his stand appeared and grabbed three steel balls and threw them at jostein. However this time instead of blocking, Jostein decided to dodge the steel balls. With the distance between them closing Ben started throwing more steel balls at a more frantic pace. "It's over!" shouted Jostein and he began his da Burrage. Nirvana shouted "DADADADADADADADADADADADADA!" The fury of punched sent Ben's body flying through the shed wall.

"Well. Not bad. However It's not enough to kill me." said Ben. Don't Stop Me now grabbed a bunch of debris and chucked it at Jostein. Then he threw a steel ball into the frey. That bounced off the debris changing the direction of each shard. Jostein used his routing ability to live out three of his available routes. First route he blocks and gets killed. Second route he dodges to the side and gets hit with a ton of shards. The third route Jostein uses a stand jump and dodges all of the incoming projectiles. Jostein having lived out all three of the routes decided to take the third route. While mid air Jostein grabbed a branch and swung towards Benjamin. Ben got ready to attack back. A clash of Nirvana's kicking and Don't Stop Me Now's punching. With both stands shouting their battle cries. Nirvana shouting "DADADADADADADADA!" and Ben shouting "Dot Dot Dot Dot Dot Dot Dot." Nirvana was a bit stronger in its attacks. Ben took a couple of hits till he managed to slightly push Jostein in the air. Jostein was stuck moving slowly in the air. Jostein tried using his routes to find a way out of this situation but he couldn't find a way to escape. Ben got ready to throw his steel balls and end jostein. Just as it seemed that all hope is lost, Schrodinger appeared just under Jostein and yelled "Kick off of me." Jostein saw the chance and kicked off of Schrodinger changing his trajectory and moving him outside of Ben's range faster. Thanks to Schrodinger Jostein managed to dodge Ben's steel balls. Jostein landed on the ground. "Jojo rush him." said Schrodinger. Jostein didn't hesitate and rushed at Ben. "Let's kill da hoe!" shouted Nirvana. "Get them DSMN." said Ben. A massive amount of steel balls were sent flying at Jostein, however Schrodinger appeared in front of Jostein and took the hit. With the steel balls inside him schrodinger teleported away from Jostein and died. With the path clear Jostein rushed in and landed one last punch while Nirvana was shouting "DA." Finishing off Benjamin Hodge. With his enemy defeated Jostein had a tear come down his eye as he said "I did it mother. I avenged you."

"Nice fight." said a man who stood behind Jostein. "Who are you?" asked Jojo. "The name's Donnie Diavolo and my stand is Gun's and Roses." said Donnie. "So what do you want Donnie." asked Jostein. "I'm with a group known as the Anarchists and seeing that you just killed my target I'd say you're qualified enough to join us. So tell me what's your name?" asked Donnie. "The names Jostein Jonael." said Jojo. "Oh. So you're Jonathan's son." said Donnie. "How do you know my father?" asked Jojo. "Your father was a mercenary in the civil war and during the last year of the war he came into contact with a indian totem pole made from a meteorite. That crashed landed in the devil's palm many years ago. When he made contact with the totem pole he awakened his stand, just like many others around him. He saw what the big three monopolies where doing and tried to stop them. He got close to taking down Rockefeller, but he was defeated and his fate unknown." said Donnie. "Wow. I never knew that about him. I always thought he was a scumbag who abandoned his family." said Jostein. "I know this must be a lot to take in at once, but I hope you'll join us." said Donnie. "Hey kid wanna see a dead body." said Schrodinger as he appeared in front of Donnie. Donnie freaked out and used his stand Guns and Roses to turn his hand into revolver and shot Schrodinger six times in the chest. "The hell was that." shouted Donnie. "That's just Schrodinger." said Jostein. "Schrodinger? You mean the guy who nearly burned down the whole town?" said Donnie. "Explain." said Jojo. "About three years ago at a festival in Pittsburgh. Schrodinger got drunk and decided to flirt with a lot of girls.

Even married women. In one of his attempts he tried to juggle several flaming torches in the middle of the booze storage shed. Needless to say he dropped a torch and caused an explosion and nearly burned the whole town down." said Donnie. "God damn it Schrodinger." said Jojo. "I'm sorry. I was drunk." said Schrodinger as he reappeared. "Man I understand why they killed you twenty times." said Jojo. "Wrong. They killed me fifty two times. Not all my bodies stayed. Only the ones that are suspended in air didn't disappear." said Schrodinger. "Calm down you two. There is no reason to lose it over this.

Now let's get down to business. Jostein if you want to join the anarchists, you have to pass my test." said Donnie. "What test and why doesn't Schrodinger have to take one?" asked Jostein. "I'm already a member. How do you think that I was able to find Ben so quickly and make it so you to just happen to meet." said Schrodinger. "You never change do you Schrodinger. You're always up to something." said Donnie. "Guilty as charged." said Schrodinger. "Hang on wait. How do you know Schrodinger if when he scared you. You had to ask what was that." asked Jostein. "This is the first time I've personally met him. Schrodinger has been a bit of a phantom. He shows up here and there and gives great info, but he likes to set events up to happen in a way to entertain himself. At least that's what the rumors say." said Donnie. "That sounds like him." said Jostein. "Now let's get to the test." said Donnie. "There's no need. Jojo already proved himself in his fight with Ben. Let's just go meet up with Gabriel." said Schrodinger. "Fine by me. My stand isn't good at being non lethal anyways." said Donnie. The three got ready to set off. Not knowing about the number on the back of Jostein's neck. The number 100.

CHAPTER TWO END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 57

Don't Stop Me Now

Range 15 meters Power B Speed A Durability C Precision A Development Potential E

Ability: Any object given motion by this stand will stay in motion at the same speed as was given to it until sed object leaves the stands range. The objects will also ignore gravity and will break through anything in their paths.

Guns and Roses

Range 2 Meters Power A Speed A Durability D Precision B Development Potential C

Ability: Guns and Roses is a microscopic stand that moves throughout the users body and allows the user to transform parts of his body into any weapon he has ever seen. However with projectile weapons any projectiles either have to be loaded (Meaning putting actual bullets or arrows into the weapon) or parts of his body must be turned into the projectiles.

Nirvana

Range 2 meters Power A Speed A Durability B Precision A Development Potential B

Ability: Nirvana allows the user to live out up to three different routes of possibility based on the users actions. The routes play out within the capabilities of the users strength. Also since then user actually lives out the all the paths he sees. The user has all of the memories of everything thing that happened on the routes he didn't take. The user decides the route that becomes reality.

CHAPTER THREE

The three went back into town to get a car to travel to meet up with Gabriel. "So where is Gabriel anyways?" asked Jostein. "He's in Cleveland." said Donnie. "Nice i'll see yah in Cleveland." said Schrodinger as he disappeared. "Really. You gotta be kidding me." said Jojo. "This is probably why almost no one in the anarchists have seen him." said Donnie. The two took four more steps and realized that Schrodinger was carrying all their money. "Please tell me you have some money on you." said Jostein. Donnie checked his pockets and said "Only ten dollars. That's not enough to get us to Cleveland." "OH Son Of A Bitch." said Nirvana. "Did you guys say you needed to go to Cleveland?" asked the shopkeeper who helped Jostein earlier. "Don't bother with him." said Donnie. "Well that's to bad. I needed two strong young men to help me move my goods. You see I'm a traveling salesman and my inventory has grown a little too full. I was hoping if I went to a place like Pittsburgh or Cleveland, I would be able to sell my goods. However no one her is interested and it would be really hard for an old man like me to move all of my supplies to Cleveland by myself. If you two are willing to help me move my supplies, I'll pay for your train ticket." said the shopkeeper.

Jostein being a little suspicious asked "If you don't mind could you tell me your name? My name is Jostein." "Of course. I'm Richard Renald." said Richard. "Excuse me for being rude, but may I ask your age?" asked Jojo. "Quite the curious fella aren't yah, but if you must know I'm sixty three." said Richard. In that moment Nirvana punched a hole trough Richards chest. "What the Hell." shouted Donnie. Jostein ignored him and searched through Richards corpse. Jostein finally found his wallet and started going through it. "Jojo stop!" said Donnie and he pointed a gun at Jostein's head. Nirvana got ready to defend Jostein as he continued to read all of Richards ID. "It's ok Donnie. I got the info I needed. Nirvana let's take a different route." said Jostein.

Suddenly everything cuts back to the moment just before Jostein killed Richard. Sure thing I'd be happy to help." said Jostein. "I'm not sure about this." said Donnie. "It's ok. I'll help him and you use your ten dollars to get your ticket." said Jostein. "Well then. Shall we get going." said Richard. The three got Richards supplies and boarded the train. 750. The train takes one day to get from Pittsburgh to Cleveland and while the three enjoy the ride to Cleveland, the number on Jostein's neck keeps on growing. Though no one noticed the number. Donnie has never dropped his suspicion of Richard. However Richard has only given reasons to like him. He even treated Jostein to free dinner. Donie refused to take the food. The day goes on and it's getting close to midnight and it's about three hours till they arrive in Cleveland. The three stayed up and where playing poker and gambling. "Alright boys lay them out." said Jostein as he lays out his hand. "Bam! Full house." said Donnie. "I got four of a kind." said Richard. "Ooohhh yeah. Straight flush. Pay up." said Jostein. Jostein took his winnings. 1750. The guys had a good laugh and when they calmed down, Richard said "Ok I think the debt has built up enough now. Jostein kill Donnie." Out of nowhere Nirvana came out and started punching Donnie. Donnie was sent flying and hit the wall. Donnie lied there unconscious and covered in blood. "Don't use you stand unless I say so" said Richard. Jostein stood there unable to move. In shock of what just happened. "You must be surprised." said Richard. He moves over to check the back of Jostein's neck. "1500 huh. It does cost more to make people attack people they trust." said Richard. "Just what did you do to me?" asked Jostein. "My stand Don't Take The Money allows me to build up debt on people by doing nice things for them. The nicer I am the more it builds up and my stand forces them to repay the debt by making them follow every one of my orders. Now you're gonna help me rob this train." said Richard.

For the next hour and a half Richard had Jostein going from train car to train car attacking the passengers while he looted the victims. Jostein was trying his hardest to hold back and not attack. The best he could do was making Nirvana only knock out the passengers. 150. "Dang I almost used up all of your debt." said Richard. Jostein's face was filled with rage. Angry at the fact that he was betrayed and used to harm others. "I'll get you for this even if it kills me." said Jostein. "I'll hold you to that." said Donnie as he struggled to get through the door. It was clear that he was still injured and limping around. Donnie turned his hand into a revolver and bagan loading it. "Jostein kill him." shouted Richard. Before Jostein could move Donnie shot him in the legs. Jostein could not move and was in great pain. "What are you going to do now? I'm out of Jostein's range and can shoot you at any moment, but before I do that. I want to know why you did this. Are you working for the big three?" asked Donnie. "Yeah right. I have no ties to those jackasses. I'm doing this all just for myself. It's all for me. No one can stop me either." said Richard. This all sounded to similar to Donnie, just like someone he used to know. Donnie could not stop thinking of the night that changed his life.

Donnie grew up in New York city and was raised in a poor household. His dad was a drunk who was a good for nothing. His mother was a maid who tried her hardest to make things work and raise Donnie with care. Whenever his father would get angry, he would beat him and his mother. Because of this He grew to hate his father. He would always ask his mother why she stayed with him. She always told him that she stayed because she couldn't support him on her own. Donnie tried constantly to get a job to be able to support his mother and move away from his father. At the age of fifteen he finally got a job that paid enough to move out. All seemed good till that night came.

While Donnie was on his way home from work. His father broke into the apartment that Donnie and his mother moved to and beat and kidnapped Donnie's mother. Donnie was just in sight of his apartment as his father threw his mother into the the back of the carriage. He rushed to his neighbors and begged to barrow a horse and went after his dad. He followed his father just out of his dads view till he came to a stop in the forest. His dad grabbed his ex wife and threw her up against a tree and shouted "You fucking bitch. You shouldn't have left and now you're going to die." He got out his gun and was about to fire, but Donnie was just in time and tackled his father at the last moment. Donnie struggled to get the gun away from his father, however his father was stronger than him and started beating Donnie and threw him into a spiky totem pole that was a few feet away. "I'll kill you next." said his father as he picked up his gun and walked over to kill his ex wife. The first shot missed her vitals and lodged in her stomach. Angry at what happened Donnie got up and in a daze he rushed his father to punch him in the face. However Donnie unknowingly used his newfound stand to turn his fist into a knife. He stood their shocked having just killed his father, yet he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for killing the bastard. Luckily his mom was out cold and didn't see the murder that just took place.

He took his mother to the hospital and tried his hardest to forget what just happened. At that time Gabriel Valentine from the anarchists took notice of what happened and recruited Donnie in exchange for paying for his mothers treatment. Donnie worked hard to fulfil his duty and keep a vow to himself. That he would never let anyone suffer like he did and take down tyrants for those who couldn't defend themselves.

"So that's it. You make me sick." said Donnie as he unleashed a fury of shots. "Jojo use Nirvana to deflect bullets." shouted Richard. Nirvana deflected all four bullets Donnie shot. Donnie said "If a revolver won't work then let's try this." as he turned his arm into a gatling gun and rained a bullet hell. Firing more bullets then Nirvana could block. Richard screamed as he was shot repeatedly and died in a few seconds. Though because Donnie fired so many bullets his other arm and legs shriveled up to almost nothing. The loss of so much body mass made his wounds much worse. Donnie collapsed from blood loss."Donnie hang on I'll be there to help you." said Jostein as he tried to crawl over to Donnie, but Jostein knew it was pointless. He had no medical experience and could not move fast enough to get to Donnie.

Out of nowhere the train stopped. The door opened and a man entered and kneeled down next to Donnie and said "You did a good job Donnie. Now let's fix you up." The man put his hand on Donnie. Jostein was amazed as to what he was seeing. All of Donnie's wounds and his shriveled up limbs returned to normal. Donnie regained conscious and said "Thanks Gabe, but how are you here and how are we in Cleveland. It should of took us another hour at least to get here." "You can thank me for that. I realized that I left with all the money and decided to come find you to come find you guys and give you travel money, but when I got back to Pittsburgh I found out you guys took the train. I showed up on the train as all of this started. You guys didn't notice me so I got to work. I went to Gabe and had him get things ready here and appeared at the front of the train and got them to increase the speed of the train. This way we could get help to you guys faster." said Schrodinger. "Why didn't you help in the fight?" asked Jostein. "Miss Fortune make me almost useless in combat. The most I can do is provide support and unfortunately Donnie was already knocked out by the time I could do anything." said Schrodinger. "Let's stop idling chatter and get a move on. Led can only stall the police for so long." said Gabriel. Gabriel went around the train cars reverting all of the passengers bodies and minds to the state they were in before the incident. With all evidence erased the four of them left the scene and headed to the Anarchists hideout.

The hideout was an old abandoned warehouse that was on the edge of the docks. "This place looks beat down." said Jostein. Gabriel instantly smacked Jostein on the head. "When you get your own place and pay for it. Then you can judge." said Gabriel. "So what's the plan?" asked Donnie. "Wait for Led Zeppelin to get here. Then I'll explain." said Gabriel. After about five minutes of waiting a woman with lots of skin showing entered the warehouse. She stood about 1.9 meters tall almost .2 meters shorter than Gabriel. She was dressed in a only a bra and short shorts that barely cover her behind and a cape. She had tattoos on her body that resemble that of indians. Jostein's eyes were drawn to her exposed body. She took note of that and took a deep breath and grabbed a steel ball from her holster. It seemed as though she was glowing. Out of nowhere the steel ball started spinning and went flying into Jostein's chest. Sending him flying backwards. "My eyes are up here ya jackass." said Led Zeppelin. "Yup I knew Led would do that." said Donnie. "Jojo just so you know. She's half indian. If you try to ask her in a improper way she will beat you." said Schrodinger. "Can we all calm down. I'm going to explain the plan now." said Gabriel.

"So as you all know are goal is to take down the big three and we are finally going to have our chance. Our first main target is Carnegie, however the problem is that he has a ton of powerful stand users by his side. With all of his stand users on his side we can't get near him. His strongest ally Frick is finally leaving Carnegie's side for a day. In three days Frick is hosting a event at his country club in Johnstown and at the same time Andrew Carnegie is attending a meeting in New York. I believe that if we could take down Frick, we could then take the fight to Carnegie himself. The only problem is that Frick and Carnegie are the only two in their company that we don't know their stands ability. With that being said we are going to set out the day after tomorrow early in the morning to execute Frick, so all of you use tomorrow to get ready." said Gabriel. "Awesome this sounds like a epic opportunity." said Donnie. "The plan is set in stone. Now all of you meet back here in the morning of May thirtieth. Also Jostein Schrodinger told me that you only just awakened your stand recently. If you want to know more about stands and their history ask Led about it. Her tribe is deeply tied to the Totem poles that gave your family stands. It's thanks to her we were able to find out more about stands then we could have ever discovered on our own." said Gabriel. "I can't explain everything though. So we'll save the chatter for tomorrow." said Led. Everyone split up and went home. Jostein couldn't wait to learn more about the history of stands and was even more eager to get his revenge on Frick for sending people to kill his family.

"Hey Jojo you don't have a place to stay do you. You can come stay at my place if you want." said Donnie. "Sure that sounds great." said Jostein. "We just need to make one stop before going to the apartment." said Donnie. "Where are we going?" asked Jostein. "An orphanage. I always make a donation to them with any extra money I get from the Anarchists. I only need enough to get by, the rest goes to the kids." said Donnie. "Wait we get paid?" said Jojo. "Yeah for any mission we complete we get paid." said Donnie. "Is that why you joined? For the Money." asked Jostein. "No I would never do anything like that. When I first got my stand It was the night my dad kidnapped my mom and shot her. She survived and I ended up killing my dad with my stand. The cost of keeping my mother alive was to much for me to pay and I was lucky that Gabe found me and helped me pay for her treatment in exchange for me joining the anarchists. My mother is all healed now and is living happily and I visit her from time to time and do this work to stop the bastards from causing harm to others and if I get some spare money along the way. I'll give it to kids in need." said Donnie. "Wow. You're a good person. You know that." said Jostein.

The two arrived at the orphanage and Donnie gave them his donation and was dragged off by the kids to play for a bit. "He's a great man and is truly kind hearted. If it weren't for his donations I doubt we could keep this place running." said a worker at the orphanage. "He truly is." said Jostein. Once they finished things up at the orphanage the two went to Donnie's apartment and rested for the battle to come.

CHAPTER 3 END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 57

Hope of Morning

Range 3 Meters Power A Speed A Durability C Precision A Development Potential E

Ability: Rewinds time with precision reverting people or objects the a state the were once in. However there are limits to the rewind. Like how it can only rewind ten years at a max on something.

Don't Take The Money

Range 100 Meters Power E Speed A Durability B Precision B Development Potential C

Ability: The user racks up debt on a person by doing nice things for them. The debt grows the nicer the user is. The total debt shows up a number on the targets bodie. Then the stand makes the target repay their debt by following every order that the user commands. Even against their will.

Authors note: I'd like to give freedom to have most characters designs be thought up by the readers, however there is some characteristics of certain characters that must be made cannon. Also a lot of events that happen in this story are based on true events and are presented out of order.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER FOUR

The next day Jostein meets Led at the warehouse that they were in yesterday. She was still barely dressed like yesterday. In a way she looked like a cross between a indian and a cowboy."Do you still want to know more about stands?' asked Led. "Why else would I be here." said Jostein. "I thought you might try to be a man and flirt with me. Like that would ever work." said Led as she teased Jostein. Frustrated at her Jostein kept in mind what Donnie told him last night "About Led. If she's hard on you it's because she's testing you. She is hard on all people when they first join. We both have seen people join the fight and weren't prepared for the fight and died because of it. Once you prove yourself. She'll treat you with respect as a equal." Then Jostein's face blushed at the memory of what Donnie said next "She also doesn't actually care if you see her naked. She's proud of her body and her tribal tattoos. That's why she dresses in a very exposing way. It's her pride." Jostein shrugging off the last part looked Led in the eyes and said "If that's the case then fight me. I'll prove I have what it takes." "Hold on. Are you saying you'll duel me to prove your manhood and steal my heart?" said Led in a bit of shock. Jostein's face became even more blushed as he said "No. That's not what I meant. I meant that I'll prove that I can hold my own in the battles ahead." in an attempt to resolve the confusion. "Ok I think I get it. Let's brawl then." said Led.

Led took a deep breath and grabbed her steel balls to prepare for the fight. The two steel balls she threw curved and were coming at Jostein from both sides. Jostein was quick to react and block both of them with his stand, but that left him open. Led charged Jostein and landed a solid punch to his chest while shouting "Hamon Overdrive." sending a ripple of energy through Jostein. Her charge was fast. It seemed like she was going as fast as a horse. Jostein quickly after getting hit used Nirvana to take a different route. Led began her attack and Jostein dodged the steel balls and braced for Leds Hamon Overdrive. The hit from her Overdrive barely fazed Jostein's stand. Jostein was about to turn the tides, but the steel balls swung around and hit him in the back. Forcing him to use his last route. Just like the last route he dodged the steel balls and this time instead of blocking the Hamon Overdrive he matched it head on with a flurry of fists while Nirvana shouted "DADADADADADADADADADADADA!" In that moment Led used the spin to harden her body by creating a ball of blood in her body and spinning doing so she reduced the damage. Jostein then dodged the Steel balls flying at his back at the last second.

"Not bad." said Led. "Same goes to you, but I have to ask. Why aren't you using your stand?" asked Jostein. "My stand Eye of the Tiger isn't useful for combat. It allows me to see a techniques and instantly know how to do them. Then I can train to be able to physically do them on my own. Just because you know how to climb a tree, doesn't mean you're able to climb it after all." said Led. "So is that how you learned how to fight like this?" asked Jostein. "In a way yes. During the steel ball run I was only fourteen and couldn't enter. However I saw Gyro Zeppeli's spin technique and also how Soundman runs and was able to start training in how to do both. I was then able to combine them with the hamon breathing that has been passed down for generations in my tribe. Now enough chit chat. Let's take things up a notch." said Led Zeppelin. She opened her cantine and placed her hand on them. Through a combination of hamon and spin, two spheres of water came out of the canteen. "Let's do this." said Led.

"That's enough! You're sparing. Not trying to kill each other." said Gabriel. Looking up at the indoor balcony, Jostein realized that Gabe lives on the upper floor of the warehouse. He had a bed and some snacks on the side of the bed. "I don't you two having a sparring match, but Led try not to use lethal force. Okay and the same goes for you Jostein." said Gabriel. "Sorry about that." said led in a very respectful manner. Led then put the spinning spheres of water back into her canteen.

"Ok now that things have calmed down, I think it's time I explain to Jostein Joneil as to what the Anarchists are at its core. At large the Anarchists are a large group of people who will not stand for the tyranny caused by the big monopolies that rule this country. However there is almost nothing a group of ordinary people can do the the stand users within the monopolies. Which is why we're here. A small group of mercenaries within the Anarchists that goes by the same name. We fight the battles that the ordinary man can't." said Gabriel Valentine. "I understand why were fighting, but there is one thing I was wondering though." said Jostein. "Go ahead. Ask away." said Gabriel. "Why are you fighting and you as well Led? I don't mean to be rude. I just wanted to know." said Jostein. "For me I would have to start with some info about myself. Since you're gonna put your life on the line to fight with me. That means you have a right to know who you fight with. I am the bastard child of the former president Funny Valentine. Even though he abandoned me before I could remember. I hold nothing against him. When he was president he did everything he could to prevent this country from falling into darkness and he would never let the big three rise to power. But when he was killed by the Terrorist Johnny Joestar a vacancy was left in the white house and this was the chance they were waiting for. Using their power and money the big three put their man in office so that no one could stop them. Since my father can't be here to stop them. I will In his stead." said Gabriel. Jostein stood there speechless. "As for me. I don't really have a reason for this other then wanting to stop the people who are using the totems power for evil." said led.

"Thank you for sharing this with me." said Jostein. "No need for thanks. In combat it's important to understand who you fight beside. It can be essential to victory." said Gabriel. "Now then Led can you take Jojo and go get some food for the trip. I checked the supplies last night and we won't have enough for this mission. You can also tell Jojo more about stands while you're out." said Gabriel. "Sure thing." said Led. Gabriel through a pouch with money in it to Led.

Led and Jostein set out to buy supplies for the mission. "The history of stands starts long ago. Thousands of years ago to be exact. A meteor crash landed in the middle of the Arizona desert. In a area known as the devil's palm. The indians in the area claimed the meteor as a sign and worshiped it. While the area the meteor landed came to possess mystic powers that some would call a curse. Word of the mystic rock from the heavens spread amongst tribes. War soon broke out. Hundreds of years and many wars later the meteor fell into the hands of the Chippewa tribe. The tribe I belong to. To end the wars once and for all we took the meteor and broke it up and used it to carve many different totem poles with different designs. One for each tribe who possessed the meteor in the past. In doing so we discovered that when you are cut or injured by the meteor you gain a stand. Believing that the stands were demons we tried to destroy the meteor forever. For they brought them into this world. We sought to destroy the totems as well, but they disappeared. We got rid of the main piece of the meteor by throwing it to the bottom of Lake Erie. We released the totems into the world and so we use the last shard of the meteor we have to awaken stands in chosen members of our tribe and keep the damage done by the totems to a minimum." said Led Zeppelin. "Wow. I never knew it went that far back." said Jostein as the two continued their walk into town.

As the two entered the town they pass a bar and just as they take three steps past the door. Schrodinger was sent flying threw the door and landing behind them. "Get out you sorry drunk!" yelled the bar owner. "Ffflllluck You. yah three faced bastard." said Schrodinger. "Great. He's so drunk he can't see straight." said Led as she walked over to Schrodinger. She takes a deep breath and channeled her hamon to slap Schrodinger repeatedly. Slapping him to he fell came to his senses. "You don't have to hit so hard." said Schrodinger. "If I don't. You won't snap back to it. Now what were you doing?" asked Led. "Not much. Just some drinking and a couple hookups. Also i think I died twice." said Schrodinger. "Come on can you please not cause trouble for a while?" asked Jostein. "Trouble's my middle name." said Schrodinger as he disappeared. The two just ignored what just happened and continued on to get supplies.

Meanwhile in a bar on the edge of Pennsylvania and New York a familiar man entered a bar. The man walked over to the bartender and asked "I'm looking for a man named Jones. Andy Jones. Would you happen to know where he is?" "Yes sir. He is over at that table gambling with his friends." said the bartender. "Thank you very much." said the man. The man walked up to the table and said "Deal me in." "It's common courtesy to introduce yourself first." said Andy. "Fine then. The names Scava. Now let's play." said Scava. One of the men at the table deal the cards and they are begin. "Now I bet three grand that you possess a demon." said Scava. "I don't care if you talk crazy, but you better have the money you're betting." said Andy as he taps his cards on the table twice. The two other men at the table suddenly took a step back and pulled out their guns. The two unloaded their entire clips into Scava. Everyone was shocked to see that no bullet had hit him. In return Scava pulled out a knife in the shape of a cross and killed the two men. "You're next Andy." said Scava. In fear Andy brought out his stand and attempted to kill Scava with a flurry of punches. "Why. Why can't I kill you." said Andy. "I'm haunted by a demon as well. Mine won't let me die. I only hope by killing other demons I can find a way to get rid of mine." said Scava. "Who the hell are you." said Andy with his face full of fear. "I am a man who envies the dead." said Scava as he stabbed Andy to death. "What a shame. I couldn't die again." said Scava as he left the bar. As he walked out to face the world again Scava thought to himself "When will this end. When can I Die."

After getting the supplies Led and Jostein started their walk back to the warehouse. The day draws closer to its end and tomorrow begins the war.

CHAPTER FOUR END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 59

Hollywood Undead

Range? Power? Speed? Durability? Precision? Development Potential? Ability: The stand will warp reality in order to prevent its user from getting harmed.

Eye Of The Tiger

Range Users field of view Power E Speed B Durability C Precision A Development Potential C

Ability: Allows the user to instantly gain knowledge on how to do any physical feat that they have seen.

Authors note: It made me really happy to see some very positive comments right away Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER FIVE

In 1924 a young Scava at the age of twenty four found the woman of his life in the middle of hell. As a bounty hunter Scava traveled across the country. From village to village. Town to town he searched and took down wanted men who escaped from the law. At the time he thought that all he needed in this world was his gun, knife, bible and the open road. His travels and hunts took him all over the country. Until one day when he was on the hunt for a Billy the kid serial murder who has twenty two victims already he came across a small village of about thirty people. For months Scava had followed his trail and see the murders that billy had committed. In his mind Scava believed that it was his duty to god to put a stop to the killings.

The day was bright and hot. A feeling of tension and bloodlust in the air. A sign that Scava was getting close to his target. He knew that he was close to a small village named Swansong. He was about seven kilometers from the village when he saw a massive cloud of smoke coming from the distance. Fearing that Billy the Kid was attacking the village, Scava sped up to top speed racing for the village. -

As he approached the village Scava was disgusted at what lied before him. Houses burning and corpses lying everywhere. It was like he had entered hell itself. "Well you finally caught up. I thought someone was following me so I thought I'd set a stage for your funeral." said Billy as he dragged a young woman by the hair away from the corpse she was crying over. "You will never get away with this. You die here." said Scava. "Tough talk for a idiot who couldn't even save a small village like this." said Billy as he threw the woman to the side and shot her in the leg. Angered Scava drew his gun. Billy the Kid did at the same time. The two simultaneously fired their guns at each other. Billy was shot right in the heart and died instantly. Scava was hit just a little to the left of his heart, but was badly wounded. In his last moments of consciousness he thought "I spent my life giving hope to everyone I could and stopped all those who harm others. I gave all my hope away, yet I wonder. Is there any left for me?"

On May second at around eight am the Anarchists gather to set off to fulfil their mission. After the incident with the train the leader Gabe decided to travel by car instead of railroad. "If we drive through the night we should get to their by tomorrow morning." said Gabriel. "Cool. Now if you excuse me." said Schrodinger. "Not so fast." said Led as she grabbed Schrodinger on the shoulder. "We aren't having a repeat of the train incident. That means you stay and travel with us." said Gabriel. With that said the five set off.

After about a hour or so of travel Gabriel handed the wheel over to Led to let her drive. No longer at the wheel He was free to talk in depth with everyone else there. "Now then Jojo you're not very experienced in stand battles right." said Gabriel. "I've only ever been in two stand battles. The first one is when I killed Ben Hodge and the second one I was used by someone to do their dirty work for them." said Jostein. "I thought as much. I think it would be best to give you some advice stand battles." said Gabriel. "I don't mind advice, but It somewhat seems like you're not confident with my skills." said Jostein. "You held your own against Led and even made her use her hydro spin. That takes skill. The reason why I'm saying this is because it doesn't seem like you've awakened your stands ability yet." said Gabriel. "You're wrong. I have and my stands ability is kinda hard to explain. When I activate my stands ability it's like it sets a point in time and at that point I live out up to three different route on possible outcomes. Everyone reacts to my actions differently. It's like I fought them three times and got to try different ways of going about it. Then after seeing and living all of those out I snap back to the very second I activated my ability with the memories of all of the routes and can react based on the routes I experienced." said Jostein. "Wow that sounds like a very useful and powerful ability." said Donnie.

"So it sounds like your stand is the short range powerful type." said Gabriel. "Wait there are types of stands." said Jostein. "Yes and knowing the types of stands and the limits of each type helps out in battle." said Gabriel. "If it would help us win then I'd like to know them." said Jostein. "Yeah you never told me this either." said Donnie. "I haven't told you yet, because you are always away on missions Donnie." said Gabriel. "Yeah I can't deny that." said Donnie. "Anyways as I said earlier. There are short range stands that are really powerful, but they lack all range beyond a couple meters. There are long range stands that lack power. They can still do damage, but nowhere near as much as short range stands. There are automatic stands. Unlike other stands these don't deflect damage onto the user and can have both power and range, but they lack precision and can't be used to perform precise actions. Then there are Utility stands. These can look like ordinary objects or like normal stands. They don't tend to be useful in battle, but they can be. Their main use is to be a tool to the user in some way. Then there are group stands. The only definite thing about them is that they manifest as a group of different stands that are all controlled by one user. Then there are limitless stands. They are rather tricky to fight. Normally they are useless. Incredibly weak until they get their fuel source. Each one of them has a type of fuel they use and they can become exponentially stronger based on how much of their fuel they get. With them just try to keep them away from their fuel source. Finally there are dark stands. When someone has a stand there is a chance that their child will have one as well and when a stand user who got their stand through a totem pole has a child has and the child does not inherit a stand they can end up getting a dark stand. They awaken when they go through a very traumatic and emotional experience. The stands embody their darkness and keep them trapped in despair. Only if they can manage to overcome it can they awaken their true stand, but most end up taking their own life trapped in darkness. These stands can be very powerful and can really only be defeated by their user." said Gabriel. "Wow I didn't think there was so many types." said Donnie. "Well you learn something every day." said Jostein.

As they continued down the road they came across a couple of boys next to a broken down car. The road they were on was narrow and the broken down car made it impossible to pass. "Come with me Jostein, and Donnie get ready." said Gabriel. Gabriel and Jostein got out of the car and and walked over to the boys. They both looked to be around sixteen. "Let's help them get this started and repaired." said Gabriel. "You'll really help us." said one of the boys. It was almost impossible to tell them apart because they were identical twins. "My name is Cool Cream and this is Whip." said The older brother Cool Cream. "The name Jostein and this is Gabriel." said Jostein. "Lets focus on fixing the car." said Gabriel as he opened the hood. He then used Hope of Morning to reverse time on the car. Fixing it. "Alright it should be good as new now." said Gabriel. Whip turns the key and the car starts right up. "Wow thank you." said Whip Cream. Gabriel and Jostein start heading back to their car .

Out of nowhere they hear "Put your hands up." It was Whip who said it and he was holding a gun to their backs. Cool ducked behind their car. Donnie unloads five bullets into Whip without leaving a scratch. "How can this be." said Donnie. "I think we should get this over with fast. The other brother must be planning something. My canteen is being pulled towards them after all." said Led. "The other brother is drawing in all of the nearby water to fuel his ice abilities." said Schrodinger. "Are you sure about that." said Gabriel. "Yes. I went over there to confront the other brother and was frozen to death." said Schrodinger. "Even if you know our plan it's too late." said Whip. "Jojo deal with whip. I got cool." said Gabriel. Jostein rushed Whip using his routes to find the paths of the bullets and dodging. "If I can't hurt you, then I'll just have to restrain you." said Jostein as Nirvana Tackled Whip and was holding him down. At that moment Gabe used the car as a stepping stool and jumped over Cool who was behind the car. A huge torrent of ice shot out and was about to run Gabe through. "Have a taste of Ice Ice Baby." said Cool. "Those shards will never reach me." said Gabriel as Hope Of Morning rewinded time on the ice shards. Turning them into water vapor. "What!" said Cool in the moment before getting pummeled by Hope Of Morning. "Oraoraoraoraoraora." shouted Hope Of Morning and on the last punch Gabriel shouted "Yoshah!"

Cool Cream fell to the ground out cold and barely alive. Gabriel confident in his victory. "Gunaah." came from Jostein as he fell back with his arms and half his face frozen. "You fool. You thought that Ice Ice Baby Belonged to Cool, but it was me Whip Cream." said Whip. "Impossible. A stand can't have two users." said Gabriel. Whip took all of the vapor created by Gabe to form multiple ice shards. "It's up to me to put a end to this because my useless brother can't. All he's good for is stealing credit for things he didn't do." said Whip. "Let's do this!" shouted Led. At that moment she threw two hamon filled steel ball at Whips back. Gabriel knew what he had to do. He charged with Hope Of Morning and returned the ice to vapor again and began his burrage. Whip was smarter than his brother and kept freezing a ice wall and wasn't taking much damage, yet he didn't see Led throw her steel balls. They both hit Whip in the back. Dispercing hamon in a destructive wave. Stunned by the hit Whip lost focus on his ice wall. With his window open. Gabe unleashed hell on whip. Hope Of Morning's fists slamming Whip from the front and the steel balls on his back. Gabriel kept rewinding the steel balls to the point where they unleashed the hamon and let them play again. The constant waves hamon burned Whip to the point where he caught on fire. While this was going down Gabe and Led shouted "Burning Ball Overdrive." at the same time.

Cool and Whip were orphans from a young age. Cool was never good at anything, but he did know how to take credit for others hard work. He was good at it too. Whip was different. He always worked hard and achieved what he set out to do, but his brother got the credit for almost half of his accomplishments. Growing up the two were never adopted and the orphanage was losing more and more funding. At the age of twelve the orphanage could no longer afford to keep them and they were cast off to fend for themselves. They would have died if it weren't for them coming across a totem pole. Whip gained his stand Ice Ice Baby and Cool his stand Vanilla Ice. With their stands the two took to theft to get by. Which caused the two to get addicted to stealing things. This led them to where they are now. Earlier that day the two stole a car for a joyride, but Cool had messed up when stealing it and damaged the car. Because of that it broke down around fifteen kilometers from where they stole it. Their luck hasn't run out yet though. A couple minutes later a car filled with five people came by and offered to help them. It was only when they realized that these people were a little too careless. They decided to try and rob them. Cool used his Vanilla Ice to steal Whips stand and make Whip unharmable. Then the two started their assault. Whip using his gun and Cool gathering water.

Cool who has barely regained consciousness grabbed Gabriels leg. Suddenly he manifested Hope Of Morning. Gabe was shocked having just lost his stand. Cool making one last attempt to fight in some way. He used Hope Of Morning to start to heal Whip. Three loud bangs went off. Donnie had shot Cool in the heart. "Gabe are you ok." said Gabriel. "Yes I'm fine." said Gabriel. "Hey you." said Cool in a faint voice. Gabriel looked over at Cool. "Tell me did I heal Whip enough for him to survive. I've never done anything good in my life. I just once want to be a brother he can look up to." said Cool. Gabe kneeled down and told him. "Yes. He will live. Now rest easy." In his last moment of life Cool smiled. He was happy that for once he did something with his own strength. Now everything fades to black.

One hour later Cool wakes up in a car going back to Cleveland. "What's going on. By all means I should be dead." said Cool. Out of nowhere Whip got up and hugged Cool. "I'm glad you're alive." said Whip. "What is this. It feels to good to be true." said Cool. "Gabriel decided that since you didn't cause to much harm. He would give you to a second chance. When we get to Cleveland you to are going to start working for a living. Keep in mind If you stray again gabe will knock you back on the right path." said Schrodinger. The two boys looked at eachother and decided to take the offer.

With their distraction settled the group finally arrive at Johnstown.

CHAPTER FIVE END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 60

Ice Ice Baby

Range? Power? Speed B Durability? Precision B Development Potential E

Ability: Pulls water near it to the user. Can freeze the water and manipulate the ice in any way shape or form.

Vanilla Ice

Range 1 meter Power E Speed E Durability A Precision A Development Potential C

Ability: Allows user to steal other peoples stands and use them to their fullest. The person who had their stand stole becomes invulnerable to harm.

Authors note: In this chapter I introduced dark stands. I want everyone to try to figure out if Jostein's stand is a dark stand, or not.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER SIX

Having arrived at Johnstown everyone moved into their positions. "Fricks country club is just north of the town on the far side of the huge lake. With that said here's the plan. Jostein you move in from the left and I'll move in from right. Donnie will stay at a range and pick off any people trying to fight us. All of us are just buying time for Led to move in over the lake. She can make many Hydro balls and shred Frick while he defends against us." said Gabriel. "I like that plan." said Donnie. "So I get the glory." said Led. "You only get the glory if I don't take down Frick first." said Jostein. The group laughed. "Ok now that things are set it's about two hours till frick's party is supposed to begin. We best get this done before people arrive. We don't need any witnesses." said Gabriel.

Three days after Scava's brush with death. He woke up in a bed and a woman sat besides him changing his bandages. She was the woman who was shot by Billy the Kid. She was beautiful. Her long blond hair flowed like a summer's breeze and her blue eyes were as magnificent as the ocean blue. Even though she lost everything in this world that she held dear and was shot in the leg, she tried her best to tend to the wounds of the person she owed her life two. It took Scava a while to speak, because he was just dazed by her beauty. "What is your name?" asked Scava. "Kate." said Kate. "Kate. If I may. I would like to marry you once I have healed." said Scava. In his eyes she looked like an angel tending his wounds. "I have lost everything and if I can give back to the man that witch my fate is bound to .Then I will." said Kate. Scava was filled with joy and the two married three weeks later when they had recovered from their wounds.

A year has passed and the two are on their honeymoon. The two had settled down and Scava stopped being a bounty hunter and took up the life of a farmer, but he never put down his bible. God had always protected him in battle and led him to his soul mate. The two are traveling across a mountain to reach California. Were they can enjoy their honeymoon. The two were even happier because they would have their first child soon. Kate was eight months pregnant. The two had planned to name their son Jonathan.

Out of nowhere tragedy struck. Their cart wheel came off and Kate was left hanging over a cliff. Scava jumped to her side and reached his hand out. His face filled with fear of losing her. He reached out and she did as well. Their hands met and Scava got a grip. He pulled with all of his might. But alas. She slipped through his hands and fell into the river over a hundred meters below.

Broken in the heart Scava let out a cry. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" cried Scava. In that moment he lost his wife and his first child. The two have been trying to have kids for years. To no avail. This was the closest the two have gotten in all of their attempts. He lost what he held dear. With nothing left to live for he jumped off to his death. Mid air Scava awakened his dark stand Hollywood Undead and through Hollywood Undead's power he survived his fall. Everything was gone and he could not die. The thing Scava wanted the most in this world was to die and meet her on the other side.

One month later Scava was back on the hunt. A cursed man who hunts those who are possessed by demons. He had only a path of death before him and he hoped at the end was his own death. For he is cursed with a demon himself.

May third around 2pm everyone got into position. It appeared that a couple of guests had arrived early, but they weren't gonna miss this chance. Frick finally showed his face outside of the country club and the signal was given. Gabriel rushed from the right and Jostein the left. The two weren't noticed till they were within a hundred meters of the country house. In between the two were three people and one of them was Frick. One of the guys ran three steps and was behind Jostein. The other rushed to the lake using his stand Set Fire To The Rain to draw up water from the lake to create a wall distorting the view of country house. Donnie shot four rounds into the distortion. His bullets burned up the second they hit the water. With Frick unguarded Gabriel made his move.

Jostein kept on running as fast as he could, but he couldn't get there. "With my stand New Divide I can change the distance people have to go to reach different places. The distance between us might be seventy meters, but reality is stretched around you to make the distance actually seven kilometers." said Nathaniel Breadsworth, the guest who rushed Jostein. "God damn it! Just how far do I have to run!" yelled Jostein. "You got my back Xavier." said Nathaniel. "Of course." said Xavier.

Led was not deterred from her assault. She is running across the lake with lightning speed. Only about a three minute run to the opposite shore. As she's running she is scrapping the water to gather a ton of hydro balls.

Gabe is now face to face with Frick and is ready for battle. Frick wasn't going to back down. "You fool. You think you can fight me. Now you're going to die. Brave World." said Frick as he summoned his stand. Brave World throws a left hook at gabriel. Gabe saw the attack coming as clear as day and prepared to block the attack. At the moment gabe blocked the punch he felt no pressure and instead he was hit in the right side of his face. "What the hell." said Gabriel as he took a couple steps back. " You entered my reverse world and are paying the price for it. Gabe picked up a bunch rock and threw it at Frick with his stand. Frick blocked the rocks and pressed forward. Gabriel smiled and said "Now Hope Of Morning." as he rewound the location of the rocks. Sending them flying towards Gabe and into Frick's back. The wounds did not break skin and only cause some bruises. "Is that the best you can do." said Frick. "No. I just needed to test if your reversed world affects my stands ability." said Gabriel. Led is now two minutes away. Frick throws another punch and Gabe blocks this one. "Ha. I figured out your stand. You can reverse things, but it works like a switch. You turn your reverse world on and off throughout the fight to confuse your opponent." said Gabriel.

Jostein has now stopped running and decided to catch his breath. While all of this is going down Donnie is climbing the tallest tree he could to get a shot over the water wall. Gripping tight so as not to fall. Led is one minute away.

Gabriel and Frick keep exchanging fists and Gabe has taken three more hits while only landing one on Frick. "Just give up. You can't keep this up. Just accept your fate and die." said Frick. Gabe wiped the blood away from his eye. He has a black eye and a couple broken ribs, but his courage could never be stronger. "You think you've hurt me? This barely passes as a couple of scratches, but more importantly I'm getting more accurate at predicting your world reverses." said Gabriel Valentine. Frick looked angry and got ready for his next attack. Brave World punched to the left. Gabe leaned into the punch and fased through the attack and said"I told you. I can predict your reverses." as he punched Frick right in the chest. "Yoshah!" shouted Gabriel.

The power of Gabriel's punch was weakened because Xavier had interfered. He sent water from the lake flying at Gabe. When it splashed onto his arm it burned it severely. Weakening Gabe's attack. With Xavier at Frick's side it would not be long till Gabe was done for. Until Led got to the water wall and jumped over it. Mid air she threw two hydro balls at Nathaniel. Each ball hit one of his shoulders. Or at least I appeared they did. "AHHHHHHHHH. My Shoulders! Just kidding. They may be two centimeters from my shoulder, but reality is stretched to be two hundred meters." said Nathaniel. "What?" said Led as she landed on the other side of water wall. Led got ready to charge Nathaniel. To distract him during her charge she removed her top. Nathaniel lost all focus and said "Please cover yourself. Don't you have some modesty." as he covered his eyes. Nathaniel is a true gentleman to ladies no matter what they look like and because of that Led got close enough to land a punch. Unleashing a massive flow of hamon into Nathaniel. "Yoshah!" yelled Led.

Now free from New Divide's power Jostein now starts running to meet with everyone. The entire time he was running he couldn't take his eyes off of Led. "Hey you got more important things to worry about Jojo." said Led. "Then please cover up." said Jostein. "I know I'm doing it." said Led as she put her top back on. She finishes getting dressed as Jostein passes her and she immediately throws four hydro balls at Xavier. He didn't see them coming. He turned around just in time to get hit with all four hydro balls. They pressurized on impact they burst and turned into a cutting shards of water. Slicing Xavier all over his chest as he collapsed from the damage. At the same time Jostein hit Frick from behind.

Frick fell down, but was not out. "Run Frick. We'll be fine. Crush these guys with Carnegie." shouted Nathaniel as he shrank the distance for Frick to escape. Frick didn't hesitate as he ran out. Gabriel and Jostein were close enough to enter the shrunk distance to catch up to Frick. Led ran after them at her top speed. Thanks to Nathaniel Frick is now five hundred meters from the country house and Gabe and Jojo were not far behind. Frick ran another six hundred meters before being shot in the leg by Donnie. "Boo yah. Score." shouted Donnie. Frick fell and rolled off the road and is now lying on the side of the Jamestown dam. At this point Led, Gabriel, and Jostein had him surrounded and Frick had no hope of escape. "If I'm going down. Then I'm taking you with me." yelled Frick as he used Brave World to punch several massive holes in the dam.

The dam collapsed and a massive amount of water came rushing out. "OH No. They're all gonna die." said Donnie. Who was safe outside the path of the flooding water. Twenty million tons of water came rushing out. "Oh god why did you take them." said Donnie as tears started to come from his eyes. Through the tears he could see a bubble starting to form in the water. It was Gabe and his Hope Of Morning. "I can keep the water from hitting us by reversing it, but I can't stop the flood. The pressure of the water pushing against the water I'm reversing is immense. The bubble was wavering. Gabe's injuries were weakening him and he might not be able to last long enough. Gabe starts to bleed all over his body. Just as it seemed that it was all lost Led embraced Gabe from behind. A gentle embrace as she followed her hamon into him slowly. The hamon was restoring Gabriel's strength and the bubble around them became sturdier. The two stood still as if the moment was going on forever. Jostein knew that he shouldn't bud in and kept to himself. They were trapped in the flooding water for an hour and when they were finally free Gabe collapsed in Led's arms. "Rest now. I'll take care of you from here, just like you did for me." said Led.

CHAPTER SIX END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 60

Brave World

Range 4 Meters Power A Speed A Durability B Precision C Development Potential D

Ability: When activated actions become inverted and appear the opposite of what was actually happening.

Set Fire To The Rain

Range 10 Meters Power b Speed B Durability C Precision A Development Potential C

Ability: Draws in nearby water of slowly creates its own water to bend and move freely. The water itself is not hot, but anything that touches the water gets burned and might catch fire. When it's raining all rain within range gets the same effect.

New Divide

Range 100 Meters Power E Speed B Durability C Precision B Development Potential B

Ability: stretches and shrinks the a area in space. Even though the actual distance is the same the space you move through changes. Can stretch one meter to one kilometer. And vice versa.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER SEVEN

Frick's country club was on the edge of the lake and the road to it went over the dam. In order to make it easier for his horse drawn carriage to get threw he weakened the dam and made it wider at the top, but not at the bottom. Putting a lot of stress on the dam. After about a month since the change it was clear that the dam was really in need for repairs. The town's mayor and many people begged Frick to strengthen the dam, but he refused. The days before the battle took place it had rained heavily for the last couple days. The water level in the lake was the highest it had ever been and it was about to overflow over the dam. The circumstances were perfect for a disaster. All it needed was a spark to start it and that spark came in the form of Frick punching the dam.

The resulting flood killed two thousand two hundred and nine people. Two thousand of them drowned. The rushing wave of water was ten meters tall and left debris up to thirteen meters up in the trees. Almost every building in Johnstown was destroyed and only a handful of people survived. The demolished buildings caught fire and burned two hundred and nine people alive. The flood reached as far as forty five kilometers away. Frick himself perished in this flood.

The disaster left hundreds of thousands of americans outraged and this came at a tough time for the big three, because it was in the middle of an election. There was two weeks before the final vote for the presidential election. A new threat to their unrivaled power emerged. Theodore Roosevelt a young former governor of New York was running for president and promised to take down the big monopolies that ruled this nation.

The the Carnegie, Rockefeller, and J.P. Morgan came together and planned their response to the current events. "Well it seems we have a huge mess on our hands." said Rockefeller. "I know. My stocks took a bit of a hit with the flood, but no big damage. With a few bribes I smoothed everything out." said Carnegie. "Our main problem now is the presidential election. I think it's gonna take a lot to keep William McKinley in office." said J.P. Morgan. "You can't forget that guy Roosevelt. He's gaining a ton of popularity and will be a big threat to us." said Rockefeller. "Yes I know. He is a good candidate and stands a good chance at winning. Not to mention that he promised to tare down our monopolies and break up our business." said J.P. "I think got it. We make Roosevelt the vice president. A position that has zero power and is place people go when their political career is over." said Carnegie. "That doesn't sound half bad. We could use his popularity to boost our candidates chances." said J.P. "Now then to our other problem. We thought we only had flies buzzing around us, but it turns out that they were not flies,but killer bees." said Rockefeller. "I know they killed Frick. This means war." said Carnegie. "Agreed let's use any means necessary to deal with this issue." said J.P. "Now let's put this into action. Meeting adjourned." said Rockefeller.

Together they bribed thousands of voters and told all of their employees that if McKinley because president then they were out of a job. With all of their efforts together then bought out the presidency and got rid of the threat of Roosevelt.

It has been just over two weeks since the big battle and the Anarchists are all back at the warehouse. Gabriel had just gotten out of the hospital and everyone is looking to see what he thinks about recent events. After he collapsed Led took charge and has been leading everyone since then. Gabe was taken to a hospital and regained consciousness a couple days later and has been in the hospital since. Getting treated for his burns and broken ribs. Gabriel has been bed ridden and still will be for another month or so. Led arrived and helped Gabe into a wheelchair and took him inside. When the two got in Led wheeled gabe over to the bed and helped him get in. With him all set they got down to business. "Glad to have you back." said Jostein. "Good to be back, but I wish I could get out of this bed." said Gabe. "All in due time." said Led. "Now then let's get down to business. The election turning out the way it did will work for us. With Roosevelt as the vice president all we have to do is assassinate the president that is selling our country's freedom to the big three and Roosevelt will take office." said Gabriel. "That doesn't sound half bad." said Led. "The only thing that might cause us problems is that we could be labeled terrorists for this. Yet what do we have to lose." said Gabriel. "Nice. So who is going to take on this mission?" asked Jostein. "Donnie will. He can enter the crowd unarmed and can shoot the president during his inauguration without leaving a gun as evidence." said Gabriel. "I will do my best." said Donnie. "Jostein go with him to provide backup, just in case." said Gabe. "Sure thing." said Jostein. The group spent the rest of the day relaxing and preparing themselves mentally and physically, because the real battle starts now.

Three days later and McKinley's inauguration was about to begin and donnie and Jostein were in the crowd ready to assassinate the president of the united states. McKinley was traveling in an open top car on public streets. A perfect chance for a attack and with the help of a new invention the suppressor. It was gonna be easy to take down McKinley. When his car passed Donnie took aim and shot for the kill. It was a direct hit and McKinley fell out of his car. He died instantly. With all of the confusion and panic the two managed to escape unnoticed.

As they made their way out Jostein thought of his conversation with Gabriel. About an hour after they made the plans to assassinate McKinley Jostein came to Gabriel on his own and sat down to talk with him. "Hey Gabe do you mind if I talk to you for a bit?" asked Jostein. "Sure thing. What do you need?" said Gabriel. "I'm not sure about assassinating the president. I'm ok with taking down the big three, because of all of the harm them caused, but assassinating the president is a different story." said Jostein. "I see. You're having doubts. I can't blame you. Everyone has had their doubts from time to time." said Gabriel. He turned and grabbed a book on the table next to his bed. "This is the diary of my father Funny Valentine. He wrote in this since he entered the army and kept writing in it up to the day before he died." said gabriel. "Wow. How did you get this?" asked Jostein. "After my father died they were debating what to do with his belongings. At that time my mother came forward and revealed to me and everyone else the identity of my father. I was put through many tests and had tons or records checked and in the end they confirmed it and I inherited Funny Valentine's belongings. Now then would you like to read it? I bet you're curious." said Gabriel. "Just hand it over." said Jostein.

Jostein started flipping through the diary. The first page said I was captured by the enemy and brutally whipped, leaving scars spanning his back in a pattern resembling that of the flag of the United States during the civil war, but I only saw that as pride on my back. I never wavered in the face of pain and would suffer for my country. Jostein flipped to another page and it said It has been three months since I became president and I have run into trouble. Rockefeller, Carnegie, and J.P. Morgan are all in possession of very powerful stands and are trying to take over this country through their businesses. I confronted them with my Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap and barely managed to win, but The three of them survived and are growing more powerful. I fear I will need to find a way to become more powerful myself to stop them. The next page was written one month later August 25th 1888. A whole two years and one month before the steel ball run race would start. It read as follows I have come to realize that in order to win I must acquire the holy corpse of Jesus Christ and be the first to take the napkin. To protect this country and bring great prosperity to it. Yet the path before me is a bloody one, but I will become the necessary evil if I must to protect this country. I have begun to set in motion the preparations for the steel ball run race to achieve this goal.

"What's the necessary evil?" asked Jostein. "Turn to the next page. Funny Explains it there." said Gabriel. Jostein looked back to the diary. On the next page he read The necessary evil is important in reality. Not everything is good or evil. To say that there is only those two options also means that anything that gets rid of evil is good, yet that is not true. To make everything make more sense you must add the necessary evil. Not all things can be solved by the good, so it falls upon the necessary evil to take down the truly evil and then face our judgement with honor. "Wow. I never knew that president valentine was like this." said Jostein. "That is what we are and what we stand for. We are the necessary evil and will save this country and accept our fate. For the greater good. Now you can decide whether or not you want to continue the fight, but just remember we will face judgement one way or another." said Gabriel. As Jostein left that day he had decided that he will continue his battle.

The fallout of the assassination of McKinley left the big three angry, because Theodore Roosevelt became the president and it is now the day of his inauguration. Roosevelt has just gotten out of his car and started to walk to the steps when he was suddenly shot in the left side of his gut. The guards tackled the assailant immediately. "Mr. President we got to take you to get some medical attention immediately." said a Guard. "No need. It will take more than a bullet to stop a bull moose." said Roosevelt as he continued to the stage to continue his inauguration. After the ceremony he went on to give a speech. He started his speech with two lines that caught the hearts of the country. "Friends, I shall ask you to be as quiet as possible. I don't know if you fully understand that I have just been shot on my way to the stage, yet I will not stand down and I will stand up for this country and all of its greatness." said Roosevelt at the start of his hour long speech. Leaving the crowd in a roaring applause. A country in fear after it's previous president dying only a week ago. Got back on its feet.

Later that day a group of six people entered the white house. The group stood before the president. "Welcome my Bull Moose's. I brought you all here to help lead the fight against the monopolies that torment this country and the renegades known as the anarchists. Every one of you are stand users and have served this country valiantly in the past. I trust each and every one of you. Now let's win a war." said Roosevelt. "With honor." said Drathus who was at the front of the six of them.

CHAPTER SEVEN END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 60

Author's note: This is the steel run universe so you can expect that events might not take place at the time they do in our world. With that being said. Please don't get mad for the dates of the election and such. Also quick shout out to the guest who left a review. Don't worry I plan to put Smooth Criminal in at a later chapter. Just keep waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER EIGHT

Nathaniel was barely alive after the battle and struggled to escape. With four broken ribs and a burn on his chest where Led unleashed her hamon. Struggling to catch his breath he got up and wandered into the woods in fear that they might come after him. He could barely walk and was forced to lean on trees for support, because he couldn't walk straight. He would stumble left and right and he would continue to do so for several hours till he was found by people who set out to save survivors of the flood. He was taken to the hospital and given treatment. Now he is resting in a hospital in a small town.

" you have a visitor. Would you like me to let him in." said the nurse looking after Nathaniel. "Yes, but could you bring me a cup of water first." said Nathaniel. In his mind Nathaniel thought that this could either be a member of the Anarchist or one of Carnegie's men send to Question him. Either way he wanted to be prepared. The nurse returned with a glass of water and let in the man. He was about 1.7 meters tall and wore a trench coat. "Could you please leave us nurse?" asked Nathaniel. "Sure thing." said the nurse as she walks out. "Hello Nathaniel Breadsworth. My name is Scava." said Scava. "Well then Scava if you don't mind. Why did you come here?" asked Nathaniel. "I've come to ask you some questions about the flood, Carnegie steel, and the Anarchists." said Scava. "Why do you want to know?" asked Nathaniel. "So that I can purge the demons within all of them. Now get to talking." said Scava as he pulled out his knife.

Nathaniel used his stand to crush the glass of water and slam the shards into Scava. The shards hits Scava's arm as he blocked the attack. Even though Scava's arm took the full force of the shards. Scava was unharmed. "That was a nice attempt, but not good enough. Unfortunately." said Scava. "How is this possible?" said Nathaniel. "You should suspect the bizzare when dealing with demons. Now let's go for a walk." said Scava as his stand Hollywood Undead manifested behind him.

Scava put Nathaniel in a wheelchair and wheeled him out of the room. "Are you going to kill me?" asked Nathaniel as he was put in the wheelchair. "That all depends on your actions." said Scava as he puts his knife to Nathaniel's throat. "Now just act natural." said Scava. The two started making their way outside the two past the nurses station. "Excuse me where are you two going." asked the nurse from before. "The two of us are just going for a walk. We will be back in a bit. Isn't that right." said Scava as he points his hidden knife at Nathaniel. "I wanted to go out and get some fresh air. It's been getting pretty dull sitting in the same room all the time." said Nathaniel while trying to hide his fear. "Ok please bring him back in thirty minutes. He needs to take his meds then." said the nurse. "Of course. It will be my pleasure." said Scava. As they passed the nurses office they also passed the last group of people who could possibly call for help for Nathaniel. Scava takes him to a area just behind the hospital to a spot where no one can see or hear then. Upon reaching the spot it starts to rain. It was as if the world knew what was going to happen and was crying for nathaniel.

To Nathaniel Scava looked like a demon sent from hell to take him. "Now then tell me your relationship with Carnegie steel." said Scava as he started playing with his knife. "My family owns a shipping company that is contracted with Carnegie steel to exclusively ship their steel across the ocean." said Nathaniel. "How did you get your demon." said Scava. "I can't. I have my honor." said Nathaniel. "Answer me!" said Scava. Raising his voice and stabbing nathaniel in the leg. "Ggghhhhhh. He called me into his office one day and showed me a rock that he said fell from the sky. He said he stole it from some indians and it gave me my powers." said Nathaniel. "See was that so hard. Now then continue. Explain the flood." said Scava. "There was a battle between us and the anarchists who attacked us. They all had your so called demons. The rumors of a mercenary group hidden with the Anarchists. In his attempt to escape Frick was cornered by the dam and chose to destroy the dam and try to take them down with him. I had nothing to do with the flood." said Nathaniel. "Good that's all I needed to know." said Scava as his grip on his knife tightened. "Wait It's not only Carnegie, but also J.P. Morgan and Rockefeller who have the rocks from the sky." said Nathaniel in a desperate attempt to save his own life. "Thanks for that tip. Goodbye." said Scava as he stabbed nathaniel in the chest. "I didn't hit a vital, but if you don't crawl back to the hospital soon you will die. Your fate is in gods hands now.' said Scava. Nathaniel fell from his wheelchair and started to crawl towards the hospital. Scava started his walk away and the rain started to stop.

As he struggled to crawl back to the hospital Nathaniel thought to himself. Am I going to die here. I can't. I have to live for my sisters sake. Nathaniel is twenty three years old and has a younger sister who is thirteen. The two live alone, because their parents passed away five years ago. Leaving Nathaniel with his family's company and the task of raising his sister. It was rough because his parents business was struggling to stay afloat. It was like a saving grace when Carnegie offered him a deal to exclusively ship his steel and his steel alone. He knew that Carnegie was trying to take control of America and the world through his business. Yet he took the deal anyway. So that he could give his sister a good life and help her grow up worry free. He had only played it safe. Trying not to anger Carnegie, because he was afraid that Carnegie might pull the deal and doom his business. But now he knew what he had to do. "I refuse to die here." Nathaniel said to himself as he crawled to the hospital.

He managed to get to the hospital and received treatment. Nathaniel stayed in the hospital for three more days before ignoring the doctors orders and set off to washington D.C. He arrived at the white house and offered to give daming information about Carnegie steel and wanted to make a deal. "You said you have info about Carnegie right." said Drathus who just happened to be relaxing in the garden. "Yes. I used to work with him shipping his goods and now I want to strike a deal." said Nathaniel. "Let him in. We'll have a talk." said Drathus. Nathaniel wheeled himself inside the gates and Drathus pushed him up the steps to the front door. The two went down the hall to the oval office and sat down with the president. It was just the three of them in the room. "You said you wanted to strike a deal." said Roosevelt. "Yes." said Nathaniel. "Alright tell me what you want and if your info is worth it I'll see to it that you get it." said Roosevelt. "I want you to guarantee that my sister gets into the best school that she wants and take care of her till she's twenty five in case I die. In exchange I will join your fight against Carnegie." said Nathaniel. "That all sounds reasonable. Now then on to the info." said Roosevelt. "Carnegie, Rockefeller, and J.P. Morgan are all in possession of parts of the meteor and each has powerful stands. I don't know the full ability of Carnegie's stand, but the name of his stand is Iron Maiden. It is rather strong and fast. J.P. Morgan has the stand God Syndrome. It can shift the states of matter. It can make solids act like liquids and liquids act like gasses. Also it seems that the Anarchists are targeting Carnegie first." said Nathaniel. "That is rather interesting. Very interesting. Drathus see to it that this man's request is fulfilled and . It would be a honor to work with you. If you wouldn't mind I would like you to write out all of the information you have that can be useful to us." said Roosevelt. "Hand me a pen and paper and I'll get started." said Nathaniel.

Later that day Roosevelt gathered all six of his Bull Moose to prepare a debriefing. "Oh shit I'm late." said Alexander Jones as he is running down the hall towards the briefing room. He opens the door and says "Sorry I'm late. I overslept." "we know. We've been waiting for you to start." said Fuego Bruja. "She's right. You should be more prepared." said John paul Zeppelin (Led's older brother). "Cut me some slack."said Alex. "I agree. You don't have to be so hard on him. He is the youngest here after all." said Michel fitz. "Since we are talking about people being late. Where is Drathus." said Adam Savage. "He's busy keeping Schrodinger locked up so that he doesn't spy on us." said John Paul. "Enough chit chat. Let's get to business." said Roosevelt. Everyone in the room suddenly stopped talking and turned all focus to Roosevelt. "First I am glad all of you met here on a short notice. My Bull Moose. With the information we gathered from Nathaniel I have made a decision about our first battle. The Anarchists are currently fighting Carnegie steel and we are gonna leave it that way. If we can have our enemy fight a battle for us. Why not take such an offer. With that said. We will take down J.P. Morgan first. According to our info Morgan only has one stand user under him. Thomas Edison. Now then to decide who will go on this mission." said Roosevelt.

Roosevelt pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on the table. The paper has everyone's name on it in two columns with both J.P. Morgan's and Thomas Edison's names at the top. Roosevelt then picked up a pencil and tossed it in the air. The pencil was caught by Roosevelt's stand Rough Rider. Rough Rider wrote down a percentage next to every name. "These percentages are your chances of defeating each person." said Roosevelt. The person with the highest chance of defeating Edison was Alex with a sixty five percent chance. Drathus and Fuego were the only two with a fifty percent chance of defeating Morgan. "That settles it then. It will be Drathus, Fuego, and Alex on this mission." said Roosevelt. "YES!" said Alex in a excited manner. "Es hora de cazar." said Fuego. "The attack will begin tomorrow. You're all dismissed." said Roosevelt.

While the debriefing was going on Drathus sat just outside the white house with his stand Renegades. The stand itself took the appearance of a humanoid form with several empty cages burrowed into the stand and within one of the cages was Schrodinger. "You know when I got a letter asking me to meet you here i didn't expect this." said Schrodinger. "Well you only have yourself to blame. You stuck you're to nose it doesn't belong and started to keep tabs on me when you found out that I left Homestead." said Drathus. "Yeah. I should have seen this coming. I never could beat you. Not now and not back then." said Schrodinger. "Look at us. We're both over fifty years old and we haven't changed at all. We've been the same since the time of the war." said Drathus. "Tell me are you mad at Jostein for leaving and becoming an Anarchist?" asked Schrodinger. "You always know just where to hit hard don't yah. Jostein's father left when he was very young and he always looked up to me as a father figure. I always told him this. You are free to do anything you want, but you will have to accept the consequences for what you do. I still stand by that." said Drathus. "Alright then. Tell me this. How hard was it on you when Nora died? I know you loved her." asked Schrodinger. "Do you really have to ask these sort of things now?" asked Drathus. "This could be the last time you and I meet. I would like to at least know about this." said Schrodinger. "It was hard on me. I wanted to cry, but I had to stand tall and be there for Jostein. To be the one who saved him from his grief. I can at least thank you for helping him for that. Now since we are asking these sorts of things then let me ask you this. How did you cope with Nora's death. She was your sister after all." said Drathus. "The two of us were never really close. She was adopted around the time I went off to fight in the civil war with you. Yet it still hurt to see her go. I've died many times and it hurt many times, but it hurts the most when you lose someone else other than you." said Schrodinger. "I agree." said Drathus. The two continued to chat and reminisce about the past till Drathus let Schrodinger out and the two parted ways.

CHAPTER EIGHT END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 60

Rough Rider

Range 15 Meters Power E Speed C Durability B Precision A Development Potential B

Ability: Gives the absolute probability of events going a certain way. Allowing the user plan out events with the highest chance of success. The stand even knows the probability of unknown stand users winning.

Renegades

Range 5 Meters Power B Speed B Durability C Precision A Development Potential D

Allows the user to trap objects and people inside the cages on the stand. The stronger the person the less time he can trap them.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER NINE

The time has come to set off to take down J.P. Morgan. "Our agents have tracked down Morgan. He's currently at Niagara Falls with Edison for the grand opening of the Niagara hydroelectric power. By the time we get there he should be done with the ceremony and be getting ready to leave. That's when we will take him down." said Drathus. ""That's the plan at least."" said Fitz telepathically ("" "" means the sentence is said telepathically). "Ggghhh." shouted Alex when Fitz started talking. Fuego started laughing the second Alex freaked out. ""Please give us a heads up when you're gonna join the conversation Fitz. I'm still not used to Sweet Child O' Mine's telepathic abilities."" said Alex. ""You should have gotten used to it by now."" said Fitz. "He's right. Fitz's ability to allow us to communicate at a distance instantly is incredibly powerful." said Fuego. "She's right. If we had this ability in the civil war it would have ended way sooner." said Drathus. "Alright I get it. I'll try and get used to it." said Alex. The three continued their trip to Niagara.

The three of them arrive at Niagara and they noticed some weird markings on the ground as they drove through town. "I don't like the look of those symbols." said Alex. The symbols were shaped like lightning bolts. "They're probably just marking where they're gonna build electrical lines." said Fuego. "Be careful just in case. Morgan might have set up a trap beforehand as a precaucion." said Drathus. As they got closer to the power plant. The markings became more frequent. About a kilometer from the plant the car wheel ran over one of the markings. Lightning came rushing down from the sky. "Get out of the car!" shouted Alex. Drathus, Alex, and Fuego all managed to jump out of the car. The driver however was caught in the car. The lightning electrocuted the driver and burnt the car to the point where it caught fire.

"You two go ahead." said Alex. "Why? We're a part of this fight too." said Fuego. "He's here." said Drathus. "Leave Edison to me. You two take down Morgan." said Alex. Alex stood there ready for battle with a determined look on his face. "You better win." said Fuego. "Don't worry. I'll win and make it to save your ass. I'll be the hero here, because lady luck is on my side." said Alex. Fuego just thought that Alex was being his usual idiot self. "I'll hold you to that." said Drathus. The two left Alex and continued to head towards the power plant. "Well now look at what we have here. A brave little idiot who wants to act tough." said Edison as he stepped out from behind a tree. "I didn't.I was just trying to act cool, but lady luck made it true." said Alex.

"You're a cocky brat. Come and get me." said Edison. "Come on out Hail To The King." said Alex. His stand appeared and it looked like a humanoid robot. It had a slot dial in the center of it's chest. With the numbers one through six on them. It's main color was black, but it had gold platings all over its body resembling armor. "Kneel to the crown." said Hail To The King as the dial in its chest began to spin. Tension raised as the dial spun. Not knowing what the outcome would cause. "Let's go." shouted Alex as the dial landed on the number three. In that moment Alex had moved and was less than two meters from Edison. The second before that he was ten meters away. Hail To The King clenched his fists and began to move forward. 'Watch your step." said Edison. His stand AC DC came out and placed lightning symbols all over the ground between them. Edison then jumped backwards and pulled out his gun. "I don't know what you did, but you're not gonna get a second chance. Time stop." said Alex. He is now behind Edison. "Hail To The King third ability is Time stop." he said. Since Alex stepped over a symbol when he got behind Edison during his time stop. Lightning shot down at the sky at him. Alex quickly grabbed Edison's arm "you bastard." said Edison. "If I get electrocuted then so do you." said Alex. As the lightning hit the two, Edison's body turned into electricity and shot away from Alex.

Alex was burned from the lightning strike and Edison was ok and is now fifteen meters away from Alex. "I see. You can stop time, but it seems your ability is limited. You can't attack me while time is stopped. If you could. I would be dead. Yet that's not the only weakness. I bet you also have some sort of limit as to how much time you can stop at once." said Edison. Alex's face showed slightly more aggression. "By the look on your face I assume I'm right. Now let's end this." said Edison. He pointed his gun at Alex and fired three shots. "Time stop." shouted Alex. He managed to stop time before the second and third bullets hit him. He was shot in the rib. It's not fatal, but he's not in a good spot. "You're right. I can't attack and time is only stopped till I take five steps. Yet you don't know what is going to happen next. Once time resumes my thirty seconds will be up and I can spin my slot again." said Alex. He took five steps to the right and got ready for the next spin. "Time begins to move again." said Alex.

Time is now moving again and Alex is now to the right of Edison. For a second Edison was shocked when Alex disappeared for a second. Till he realized that Alex stopped time. "I will admit you're smarter than I thought. When you were struck by lightning you grabbed me. Forcing me to weaken the strength of the lightning. You even managed to dodge my bullets. That's some luck you got there, but will it run out." said Edison. "It seems my luck is still good, because you didn't realized that I was spinning the wheel." said Alex. "Kneel to the crown." said Hail To The King as the spinning dial landed on five. "Yes." said Alex in joy of what he got. "Dial five. Restoration." said Alex. Hail To The King used its ability to completely heal Alexander. "I see. Your stands ability changes depending upon what number you land on and from what I'm seeing you only get about thirty seconds with each ability." said Edison. "Even if you know how my stand works. Doesn't mean you can beat my other abilities. Yet that doesn't matter, because you're going down now." said Alex. He lunged towards Thomas with a stand leap and threw a punch with Hail To The King. "Rei." shouted Hail To The King. "Die." shouted Edison as he fired the last three shots in his revolver into Alex. At the same time Alex stepped on a Lightning symbol and was struck by lightning.

None of those attacks mattered. Alex's restoration just kept healing him instantly. "There is only one downfall to restoration." alex thought to himself. When Alex heals he feel pain tenfold to what he normally would. The pain itself was almost enough to knock him out. He had to grit his teeth and deal with the pain. Nothing Edison could do could kill Alex and the distance between them was closing fast. Edison tries to dodge, but was to late. The first punch lands right in the middle of Thomas's face. The unrelenting burrage doesn't stop there. Hundreds of punches land in a very short amount of time. All while Hail To The King was shouting "ReiReiReiReiReiReiReiRei." Edison was sent flying. He landed a few meters away from Alex.

While Alex's and Edison are fighting, Fuego and Drathus were running to the power plant. "Hey Fuego. I was wondering why you are so hard on Alex? Several of the others brought this up to me and it got me curious." asked Drathus. "He's young and inexperienced. In battle that can lead to death. He's strong I'll give him that, but he puts to much trust in lady luck and doesn't realize that luck can change in an instant." said Fuego. "I see, yet I don't think we can fault him. There are some things that must be learned the hard way. I can also see a parallel between his lady luck and your El Diablo." said Drathus. "El Diablo has only caused me harm in my life. It only stopped when I sold my soul. Don't say they're the same" said Fuego. "You're right. They're not the same. Your El Diablo is much darker." said Drathus.

Thomas Edison lies on the ground and is now laughing "Hahahahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." The laughter was quiet at first, but it slowly grew louder. "It finally started up. The power plant." said Edison. "What would the power plant have to do with the situation you're in." Edison stood up and said "My stand gets stronger based on how much electricity it absorbs. It gains its power from the symbols I put on the power plants I built. The more energy I absorb the stronger I get, yet the distance from the energy source also affects my power output. Now that the huge hydroelectric power plant is turned on. I have almost limitless power!" said Edison. He used his stand AC DC to create a cage of lightning around him. "I thought you could only use lightning through your symbols." said Alex. "When I'm far away from my power plants I have to use the symbols to help me concentrate my electricity. Now that the Niagara power plant is running I don't need symbols anymore." said Edison.

"Damn it. Hail To The King." shouted Alex. "Kneel to the crown." said Hail To The King as it spun its dial. "Oh no you don't." said Edison as he shot lightning at Alex. Alex barely managed to dodge the attack. He quickly looked at his stand to see what number he got. It was the number four. "Shit!" Alex yelled. Hail To The King disappeared. "What's wrong. Can't use your stand." said Edison in a voice that sounded like he was talking to a kid. "Damn it I just have to avoid getting hit for thirty seconds." Alex thought to himself. Alex keeps running to the left and dodging the lightning shot at him. Edison was not able to use his stand to the fullest, because of how much damage he had already taken.

Fuego and Drathus have finally arrived at the Niagara power plant. When they entered the front door the instantly saw J.P. Morgan. "Don't make a scene. There are a bunch of people here that can be taken as hostages." said Drathus. The walked up to Morgan and Drathus said "J.P. Morgan would you kindly come with us. We are the Bull Moose sent her by president Roosevelt." said Drathus. "If you wish to battle then I have a spot already set up out back of the plant. I may be your enemy, but I do think of myself as a civilized gentleman." said Morgan. At that moment a woman's screams can be heard. The three of them went to where the screams came from. Even Morgan did not know what was going on. Before them lies the unknown.

CHAPTER NINE END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 60

AC DC

Range ? Power? Speed ? Durability ? Precision ? Development Potential ?

Ability: Absorbs electricity from any source through symbols and can fire off the stored electricity in a concentrated attack. The farther from the energy source. The more stricted the discharge conditions are.

Hail To The King

Range 5 Meters Power B Speed A Durability C Precision B Development Potential D

Ability: The dial on the chest of the stand will spin and land on a random number. Ranging from one to six. Depending on the number that is landed on the stand will gain a different ability for thirty seconds.

1: ?

2: ?

3: Time stop. The stand can stop time for as long as it takes to take five steps and the user can not attack during stopped time.

4: Dead End. The stand seals itself for thirty seconds and can not be used.

5: Restoration. Allows the user to completely heal himself as many times as he wants to while the ability is active.

6: ?


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER TEN

In 1885 Fuego's life was forever changed. She stood in the center of a burning house and watched as her family burned around her. The scene was too much for her bare. She crouched up into a ball and cried as a very devil like stand comforted her. As she was curled up in the burning house for an hour. At which point was just a pile of ash and burnt wood. Once it was safe to go through the rubble. The neighbors scavenged what they could from the house. They were surprised to see Fuego unharmed. Everyone dropped whatever they took and ran. Fearing being cursed by El Diablo.

Fuego was abandoned by everyone around her except for her grandmother. She was a little six year old who was ostracized and hated by everyone, but Abuela. She lived with her grandmother for two years. In fear of everyone around her. Her grandma was the only person she could trust. Fuego was crushed when she found out her grandma fell seriously ill. She rushed to her Abuelas side. They were poor and could not afford a doctor. So her grandma just lied in bed at their house. "Grandma don't leave me." said Fuego. "Don't cry Nieta. I'll go when it's my time, but before I go there is something I need to tell you." said Abuela. "What is it Abuela?" asked Fuego. "You are not evil." said Abuela. Fuego's eyes brightened. "There are all sorts of people in this world. Some are blessed with good health. Others are blessed by the gods. You were blessed by El Diablo. The devil. You are blessed with his flames. A true shepherd of fire. Use your gifts to find happiness. My Nieta." said Abuela. "I promise." said Fuego. Abuela passed away later that day.

Once Abuela was buried Fuego decided to leave her home country of Mexico and go to america. She sold everything she could to get enough money and on the day she left Fuego decided to burn her grandmother's house down. So that she had nothing to come back to. The journey to america took one year and she arrived in 1888 and was nine years old. Out to face the world on her own two feet.

The three arrived at the spot where the lady screamed. "What's going on?" asked Morgan. The lady pointed at the gears in the generator and said "Someone fell in them and was crushed to death." They were on a balcony that was right above the generator. "What? Who fell?" asked J.P. Morgan. "I think I know who." said Drathus who was staring at Schrodinger who was eating a crushed sandwich. Drathus walked over to Schrodinger and said "Explain." Schrodinger finished his sandwich. "Hey Drathus." said Schrodinger. "Just explain what happened." said Drathus. "Ok. So this started when I got bored when everyone were planing what to do next. I decided to tell them that I was going for a walk." said Schrodinger. "That sounds like you." said Drathus. "Anyways. I got hungry while I was on my walk. So I stopped for some food. I went and got a sandwich. While I was eating my sandwich I saw in the newspaper that there was the grand opening today. I decided to come and see it for myself." said Schrodinger. "Ok so that explains why you're here. Now can you explain the scream." said Drathus. "I was leaning over the railings. I dropped my sandwich and fell off the balcony trying to catch it. I fell into the gears and got crushed to death. I died two more times trying to get my sandwich back. Needless to say I won this battle." said Schrodinger. "Well that gives us all the answers we needed." said Drathus.

Meanwhile Alex struggle to dodge the incoming attacks from Edison. His thirty seconds without his stand are almost up. Its at twenty five seconds and Edison is getting sick of this fight. "Stop dodging and die." said Edison as he launched five lightning bolts at once. Five "Oh shit am I going to make it." Thought Alex. Four "Damn it. I'm so close." Thought Alex. Three "I can't let end here." Thought Alex. Two "I must win." Thought Alex. One "I must charge." thought Alex as he jumped into the center of the lightning bolt in the center. He felt a shock rushing all throughout his body. "Hail To The King!" shouted Alex. "Kneel to the crown." said HTTC. The dial spins and lands on six. In that moment a bubble forms around around Alex that is ten meters in diameter. "Within this bubble all stand abilities are negated. Neither you or I can use our stands. Making this a battle of physical strength. Both of them have sustained damage. Alex took a couple seconds to recover from his electrocution. By the time Alex could get himself together, his Null Bubble disappeared. "Hahahaha. Looks like your trump card has failed you." said Edison. "Let's see about that. I'm willing to bet that I have won this." said Alex. "Let's end this brat. AC DC." shouted Thomas Edison. AC DC gathered it's lightning and shot a bolt at Alex.

As the bolt came closer to Alex it weakened and thinned out till it disappeared. "What! How can this be?" said Edison in shock. "Looks like your electricity ran out." said Alex. "Kneel to the crown." said Hail To The King. The dial began to spin. "I may not be able to shoot lightning, but I can still place symbols." said Edison. AC DC began to place symbols around Edison. The dial landed on three. "Time stop!" shouted Alex. Alex took one step. "I'll admit. This was a tough fight." said Alex. He took a second step. "You fought well and should be proud of that." said Alex. Third step. "This is where it ends." said Alex. The fourth step. "Out of respect I will end this with one attack." said Alex. The fifth step. Alex was now behind Edison and was in the spot where the symbols were not placed yet. Time began to move again. "Farewell." said Alex as Hail To The King decapitated Edison with one clean karate chop.

Alex laid down to recover some strength before going to help Drathus and Fuego in their fight. ""Here's an update. Drathus and I have encountered J.P. Morgan and are moving to a location without civilians to battle. Also we ran into Schrodinger and he fell into the gears of the Niagara power plant. Which has the plant out of use right now."" said Fuego telepathically. "Haha. Looks like my win wasn't because of my good luck, but because of Schrodinger's bad luck. Either way I better report in." said Alex. ""Alexander Jones reporting in. I have defeated Thomas Edison. He is dead. I repeat. Edison is dead."" said Alex Telepathically.

With the Schrodinger incident settled J.P. Morgan lead Drathus and Fuego out behind the power plant. "Do you really have to follow us Schrodinger?" asked Fuego. "This looks like it will be interesting." said Schrodinger. "Just ignore him. No matter what we do he'll follow us." said Drathus. After taking a couple steps Drathus and Schrodinger suddenly slipped into the ground. Fuego managed to jump back and avoid getting sunk into the ground. "You fools thought that I would fight you fairly. I'm a businessman. I simply refused to fight you near my assets. If you were to damage them it would cause some inconvenience for me. That's why I led you here." said Morgan. "What's going on?" asked Schrodinger. "Morgan must have turned the ground under us into liquid and then into a solid again once we were buried neck deep." said Drathus. "Farewell." said Morgan. His stand God Syndrome appeared and launched a low sweep at Drathus's and Schrodinger's heads. Fuego quickly lunged forward and used her stand Shepard Of Fire to kick Morgan backwards. Saving Drathus and Schrodinger.

"It seems that you forgot I was here." said Fuego. "I didn't. A woman is useless on the battlefield and only serves use to her husband. Scram and leave things to the big boys." said J.P. Morgan. A fire light up in Fuego's eyes. "I see. Then let's take a moment and break the ice. So my intentions are known. See, I'd have pity in watching you suffer, but I know the feeling of being damned alone. So I'll make your death quick." said Fuego. Her words angered Morgan. "Is that so. I shall kill you first." said Morgan. Morgan jumped up into the air. It was as if he was stepping on stairs, but there was only air under him. "You looked surprised." said Morgan. "Not really. Your stand god syndrome can shift the phases of matter. It can turn things into a solid, liquid, or gas. There is no reason that you couldn't walk on air." said Fuego. "In that case. Here have some." said Morgan. His stand reached out and grabbed the air around it. It threw what it grabbed. Fuego tried to dodge, but was caught in the left shoulder. "Guh ugh." was the sound that came from Fuego as she was hit.

"Damn it. El Diablo I want to make a contract." said Fuego. Her stand Shepard Of Fire turned and faced her. Fuego's stand is named Shepard Of Fire, but she calls it El Diablo. "Don't do anything you're gonna regret!" said Drathus in a concerned voice. "Don't worry. I won't regret this." said Fuego. "How much do you offer?" asked Shepherd Of Fire. "As much as it takes to win." said Fuego. "Contract accepted." said Shepherd Of Fire. "Tell me. Is it scary that I can make weapons that you can't see and will disappear on a moments notice?" asked Morgan in a cocky matter. "Come at me perra." said Fuego. "Very well then. Have some of this." said Morgan. God Syndrome grabbed more objects from the air and threw they at Fuego. She managed to dodge every weapon thrown at her. Morgan threw several more waves at Fuego, but to no avail. "How are you able to dodge?" asked Morgan. "You turned air into a solid and formed them into the shape of knifes. I took a second to realize. That solid air refracts light very slightly. All I need to do is look for the refraction and dodge." said Fuego. Fuego's body became surrounded by flames. With the flames at her feet pushing downward, Fuego began to rise into the air. "What!" said Morgan. "Don't think you're the only one capable of flight.

While the fight was going on the Anarchists were planning out their course of actions. "With Roosevelt in power he will definitely make a bold move and launch an attack on one of the big three. The big question is which one." said Donnie. "I think it will be J.P. Morgan." said Led. "Why do you think that?" asked Jostein. "There is a grand opening for a Niagara power plant and Morgan himself can't miss it." said Led. "If the Oxen Meesen or whatever there called are attacking Morgan right now then we should use this to our advantage and attack Carnegie while he has less of a chance of contacting Morgan for help. Rockefeller is in California right now and this is a great chance." said Donnie. "I couldn't agree more. That's why I called in Celty." said Led. "Celty? Who is that?" asked Jostein. "She is a member of the Anarchist that is a part of our western branch. There is two main groups of Anarchists. The east branch and the west branch. When needed members will help out the other branch." said Donnie. "She should arrive here today. Jostein you go meet her at the train station and bring her here." said Led. "Why do I have to go? You both know how she looks and I don't." said Jostein. "Not true. None of us know what she looks like. She is a newer member. Yet she has proven her strength. Now get going." said Led.

Jostein left and is on his way pick up Celty. He was stopped at a crosswalk. Looking across the street he could see a little girl running towards the crosswalk. She wasn't paying attention and ran right into the center of the road. Part way onto the road she looked to her right to see a car driving through at over fifty kilometers per hour. "Oh My God! She's gonna get run over!" said Jostein. He tried to use Nirvana to stop the car, but he wouldn't be able to stop it in time. At the last second a stand came out of the girl and punched the car once. Completely destroying it and leaving it in shards everywhere. During the punch the girl shouted "Muda!" when the girl finished crossing the street Jostein stopped her and asked her "Excuse me. Is your name Celty?" The girl turned towards Jostein. "What's it mean to you." said the girl. "I'm Jostein Joneal. A Member of the Anarchists." said Jostein. The girl instantly bowed her head. "Sorry for being rude. My name is Celty. Celty Brando." said Celty.

CHAPTER TEN END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 63

Hail To The King

Range 5 Meters Power B Speed A Durability C Precision B Development Potential D

Ability: The dial on the chest of the stand will spin and land on a random number. Ranging from one to six. Depending on the number that is landed on the stand will gain a different ability for thirty seconds.

1: ?

2: ?

3: Time stop. The stand can stop time for as long as it takes to take five steps and the user can not attack during stopped time.

4: Dead End. The stand seals itself for thirty seconds and can not be used.

5: Restoration. Allows the user to completely heal himself as many times as he wants to while the ability is active.

6: Null Nubble. Negates every stand within the bubble. Including itself. That way the users are forced to rely on physical strength.

Shepherd Of Fire

Range ? Power? Speed ? Durability ? Precision ? Development Potential E

Ability: Creates and controls fire. The power of the stand depends on how much the user offers in a contract.

God Syndrome

Range 10 Meters Power B Speed B Durability D Precision A Development Potential C

Ability: Allows the user to shift the phase of matter of any inorganic making them a solid, liquid, or gas.

Authors Note: I'd love to hear what you think about the story and what your favorite character is.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Um Celty. If you don't mind. How old are you?" asked Jostein. "I'm eight years old." said Celty. "Aren't you a bit young to fight this war with us? I mean aren't your parents worried about you?" asked Jostein. "I have my reasons for fighting. I will be the one to let my father rest. Now lead me to the rest of this branch." she said. Jostein realized that he stepped on a sensitive spot in her life. "Ok follow me." said Jostein. The two start their walk back to the hideout.

Fuego and Morgan both stood in the air waiting for the other to make a move. Tension builds as it starts to rain. Morgan used his stand to make a giant meter and a half sword that was forty five centimeters wide. "If you think being able to fly means you can win then you got another thing coming." said morgan. "Bring it."said Fuego. Morgan lunged at Fuego. Using his stand to kick off the solid air he created. Moving at high speeds towards Fuego. "Espada del diablo." said Fuego as she formed her sword made of fire. The blades clash and the fire rages. The light and heat radiating from espada del diablo lights up the area around them. The roaring flame burned up the sword of air. It only took a couple seconds to burn through the sword of air. "God Syndrome!" shouted Morgan as he used his stand to block the attack. "Let's turn up the heat." said Fuego. The flame hitting God Syndrome's arm burned brighter and sent Morgan flying. The heat of the blade burned the arm Morgan used to block.

By the time Morgan got his footing back, he was standing in the air in front of the falls. He turned to face Fuego to see her rushing towards him. Her blade of fire had turned into a scythe. Morgan had to act quickly. He reached into the falls and pulled a huge wall of water in front of him. Fuego swings at the wall of water while rushing at Morgan. The scythe blade pushing against the water wall. The tons of steam coming off of the scythe and off of the fire surrounding Fuego. Seeing both of those gave Fuego an idea. "El Diablo!" shouted Fuego. Her stand came out and grabbed the scythe. "Arder en el infierno." said Shepherd Of Fire. The fire that made up the scythe turned blue and burned even hotter. "GGGGHHHHHHHH AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Fuego grit her teeth and tried to deal with the pain. The new blue flame has burning her hands as she gripped it. The steam started rushing out fast as the water wall evaporated at a fast pace. The sixty centimeter thick wall of solid water took only three seconds to fully evaporate. Morgan barely had time to do a stand leap to dodge the attack.

"This is bad." said Drathus. "Why?" asked Schrodinger as he appeared above the ground. "Fuego shouldn't be using her stand this much." said Drathus. "Why? It's really powerful." said Schrodinger. "There is no doubt that her stand is powerful. In fact I'd even go as far as to say that it's the strongest one I've ever seen, but it has a major drawback to using it. She can make her stand exponentially more powerful, but the stronger she makes her stand the more it consumes. In exchange for power she trades her life force. The brighter she burns, the quicker she burns out." said Drathus. "Oh no. You mean she's killing herself." said Schrodinger. "Yes." said Drathus. "We got to stop her and defeat Morgan Quickly." said Schrodinger. "I wouldn't try that if I were you." said a unknown person.

After Morgan had dodged her scythe, Fuego spun her scythe around and threw it at Morgan. The scythe flew up and cut off Morgan's left arm. The one that was already burned. The arm the was cut off turned into ash almost instantly. "GGGGGHHHHH you bitch!" shouted Morgan. "Take that." said Fuego. As she finished her sentence she started coughing. She looked at her hands after she coughed. Blood. She had coughed up blood. "Damn. I just need to hold up a little longer." Fuego said to herself.

A couple kilometers away Alex could see the smoke coming from the battle. "Looks like that battle has started, but it looks like the fight has moved to the falls. I better go check it out." said Alex. He starts heading for the battleground.

"I'm getting really sick of this shit." said Morgan. He was very angry and gritting his teeth to the point that one of them cracked. "I'll kill you all." he shouted. People who were watching the falls noticed the two flying in the air. The crowd gathered to see what's going on. "Is that J.P. Morgan?" asked some of the people in the crowd. "Move aside. There's nothing to see here." said some men from the military. The army came in and started removing the crowd. "Let's see how you handle this." said Morgan. Morgan creates hundreds of knifes of air and launches them at the crowds. "Son of a bitch!" shouts Fuego as she flies in front of the crowd and forms a wall of fire. "El Diablo!" shouted Fuego. The wall of flames burned the knives before they reached the people. It was clear that user Shepherd Of Fire this much was taking a toll of Fuego, because her left leg was turning to ash and crumbling away slowly.

"Who are you guys?" asked Schrodinger. "Morgan hired us to take care of you guys." said one of the grunts. There was fifteen of them in total and everyone of them had a weapon of some kind. Drathus was still buried up to his neck and could barely make his stand come above ground. "Well it seems like we're in a bit of a situation." said Schrodinger. "Yeah. It'll take some time to dig myself out." said Drathus. "Don't worry I got this." said Schrodinger. He reaches into his pocket and grabs something. "Hey don't move you bitch." yells one of the grunts. "I'm prepared to die, but the real question is are you." said Schrodinger as he threw the thing he grabbed into the air. "Die you bastard." shouted a grunt. A well placed shot landed between Schrodinger's eyes. As his body fell to the ground dead, a new body appeared in air and grabbed the vial he threw. He opened the vial and poured out its content into his hand. It was a four leafed clover. The second the clover touched Schrodinger it caught fire. It was a rainbow colored flame. In that moment Schrodinger's sub stand Miss Fortune disappeared. Only Cat remained.

Schrodinger Disappeared and Reappeared behind one of the grunts and used his knife to slit his own throat. "Damn him!" shouted one of the men. Schrodinger threw the knife into one of their shoulders, while being shot again. He appeared behind the man with the knife in his shoulder and grabbed the knife. He slid the knife across the guys chest and planted it in the head of the guy standing next to him. "What the hell is going on." shouted the grunt. "Three down. Twelve to go." said Schrodinger. Schrodinger was his back by a grunt. Schrodinger appeared next to the guy he just killed and grabbed his gun. While being shot Schrodinger shot down three more grunts. "Damn it why won't he die." said A grunt. "You should just give up and leave. You'll live if you do that." said Drathus. "Damn it all." shouted a grunt. Two of them tried running for their lives, before being gunned down by another grunt. "We were paid to do a job and if you leave. You're as good as dead." said a grunt right before having a knife run through his gut from behind. "And so are you." said Schrodinger. With only three left alive it seemed like schrodinger was an unstoppable force. "Are you ready to die." said Schrodinger. The three were trembling in fear. One of them even committed suicide by shooting himself in the head. While the other two ran for it.

"Not so fast." said Darthus. Who has finally dug himself out of his hole. "Attempted murder is a crime. Now lock them up Renegade." said Drathus. His stand locked both the grunts and Schrodinger inside it. "Why'd you lock me in here?" asked Schrodinger. "It seems you didn't notice that your Miss Fortune came back. Which means your cat is gone for a minute." said Drathus. When Schrodinger comes in contact with a four leafed clover. His Miss Fortune disappears for one minute and when it comes back. Cat disappears for a minute. Leaving Schrodinger in a position where he can die permanently. "You're safe inside of Renegade." said Drathus. "Thanks." said Schrodinger. "Now then. I need to help out Fuego." said Drathus.

Morgan has not stopped his burrage. Forcing Fuego to keep up her flame wall. At this point her left leg has burnt off all the way to her knee. "El Diablo. Ready to end this?" asked Fuego. "te veo en el infierno mi amigo." said Shepherd Of Fire. Fuego knew that she didn't have much time left to live, because she burned through most of her lifeforce. But she had enough left for one final grand burst of fire. Fire shot out surrounding Morgan and trapping him in a cage of fire two hundred and fifty meters across. Morgan lunged for an exit, but was grabbed by Fuego who flew up to him. "We burn together." said Fuego. "Damn it. Die you BITCH." shouted Morgan as he stabbed Fuego in the back. "This world is cruel, but I had a good run." said Fuego as a massive burst of fire filled the cage and created a sphere of fire. The fire burned at 100,000 degrees celsius. Increnerating Morgan and leaving no trace of him.

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted Alex. Who just arrived in time to see the moment of Fuego self sacrificing herself. Even though he never got along very well with Fuego. A tear fell down Alex's face. "You bastard. After all the shit you gave me about making it out alive. I didn't expect this to happen." said Alex.

Drathus arrived a minute later. "Where's Fuego and Morgan?" asked Drathus. Alex stood there with his head down and said "She won, but she paid the ultimate price for her victory." Drathus took a second to process what he just herd. "Damn it. It's raining." said Alex. Drathus looked at Alex as he raised his head. He saw a face full of tears. "You're right. It's raining offly hard, but you know. When it rains hard like this. There is always a rainbow after the storm. As a soldier our duty is to endure. We endure Heavy rain. We'll face hell and back and ask for more so that no one has to ever face the hardships we do. That is what we soldiers stand and endure for." said Drathus. Alex turned his back to Drathus. "Come on. Let's go. We got work to do." said Alex. "Yeah. Let's go." said Drathus.

CHAPTER ELEVEN END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 66


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TWELVE

Jostein and Celty finally arrive at the hideout. "Hey we're back." said Jostein. "Hey Jostein who's this kid you brought back with you. Don't tell me you're a pedo." said Donnie jokingly. Celty suddenly turned and looked at Jostein. She gave him a stern look. It was almost like she was going to attack him. "Wow. calm down I'm just joking, but who are you anyways little girl?" said Donnie. "I'm not a little girl. My name is Celty Brando." said Celty. "What!" said donnie in shock. "I wouldn't believe it if it weren't for the fact that I saw her use her stand." said Jostein. Led walked down the stairs and said "Welcome Celty. It's nice to meet you." Celty walked forward and bowed her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." said Celty. "There's no need to be so formal." said Led. "It's necessary to be formal to those who are in charge." said Celty. "Alright then if you would come upstairs with us we could discuss what steps to take next in this war." said Led. "with pleasure." said Celty. Everyone went upstairs and sat around the table. The table was about two meters from the bed Gabriel was laying on.

"Now what is your report." said Gabriel. "First off I'll just state the fact that Rockefeller has hired a powerful assassin to take us out. He already killed one of our members and he is the reason that I'm alive." said Celty. "Explain." said Gabriel. "Diego Brando died during the steel ball run race ten years ago. I am eight years old. That should never add up, except for when stands are involved. The assassin is named Limn Pearl and his stand is Day Of The Dead. It has the ability to bring dead corpses back to life and restore them. If the person he brings back is a stand user then the stand also comes back." said Celty. "You're saying that he brought back Diego Brando." said Jostein. "Correct. His stand has a range of one kilometer and he can only have three corpses reanimated at once. Also those brought back are not fully obedient. They cannot deny orders, but they can act freely outside of orders given." said Celty. "I see. Depending on who he brought back, Limn would be very dangerous." said Gabriel. "Agreed. The last time we encountered him he had Diego Brando, some guy named Wamuu, and a guy named Kars. The two ones who weren't in the steel ball run weren't stand users, but were italian assassins. They looked South American though. "I see so the main threat is Diego. I must ask then. Celty are you ok with killing your own father?" said Led. "Yes. He is already dead and his name is being disgraced. I want him to return to his rest and be at peace. That's why I'm fighting." said Celty. "I must also ask this. How long ago was the last encounter you had with Limn?" asked Led. "about a month and a half ago." said Clety. "I see. First I think we need to improve communication between the east and west branch. Second we need to deal with Limn before he gets his hands on more powerful corpses." sound good." Everyone agreed.

Schrodinger appeared right after we concluded our meeting. "Guy's I have some big news." said Schrodinger. "What is it?" asked Led. "J.P. Morgan was killed by the Bull Moose." said Schrodinger. "What?" said Led. "I was there and I did help a bit." said Schrodinger. "Who are the Bull Moose?" asked Jostein. "They are the group of stand users who serve under Roosevelt. I only ran into one of them and she sacrificed herself to defeat Morgan." said Schrodinger. He didn't want to have to tell Jostein that Drathus was now a potential enemy. "I see. Then things are going as I predicted." said Gabriel. "What do you mean?" asked Celty. "When Roosevelt took power I knew that he would form a group of stand users and that he would try to take on the big three and us. His main priority should be to take down the monopolies and we'll use this to our advantage. When the time comes we will have to fight the remaining Bull Moose." said Gabriel. "Man things are looking like it's gonna heat up from here." said Donnie. "Yup the war begins." said Jostein.

"Well that's all interesting to here. Now then I would like to challenge you all to a one on one duel." said Ringo Roadagain. He had entered the warehouse while they were talking. He was carrying a revolver. "Who are you and what do you want?" asked Donnie. "My name is Ringo Roadagain and as I said I'd like to challenge you to a duel. You cannot leave till you have defeated me in a duel." said Ringo. "We'll see about that." said Schrodinger as he disappeared from the room. "What the hell." said Schrodinger when he ended up right where he was a couple seconds ago. "It's like I said. You can't leave till you defeat me." said Ringo. After several attempts to escape and getting nowhere. "What's going on? Everytime we get close to him or try to run away, we end up right back where we were." said Led. "My stand Mandom allows me to rewind time for six seconds. If you want out then you have to defeat me. All I desire is a true duel on fairgrounds. So that I can advance myself and attain the true man's world. I want nothing more then that." said Ringo.

Donnie stepped forward and said "I'll take you on." We all were avoiding accepting his challenge, because it was clear that something wasn't right. Ringo Roadagain died ten years ago and we all knew it. It was clear to all of us that this was the work of Limn Pearl. Donnie turned his hand into a revolver and prepared to draw. "Go ahead draw." said Ringo. Donnie drew his gun and fired three shots at Ringo. The first two shots missed and the third hit Ringo in the chest. After getting hit Ringo shot at Donnie. Hitting him in the head and killing him. Ringo started coughing up blood. He was hit in the lung and it was filling with blood. He reached to his wrist watch and rewinded it six seconds. Rewinding time six seconds.

Realizing that time has rewound, Donnie readjusted his aim. He fired one shot and ducked to the left. The shot hit Ringo in the left collarbone. Ringo pulls up his gun and takes aim. Ringo fired two shots then moved his gun barrel two millimeters to the left and fired a third shot. The first two shots hit Donnie in his lower abdomen and the third shot hit Donnie in the lung. While Ringo shot at Donnie, he fired two shots at Ringo. Donnie's well placed shots hit Ringo's hand and destroyed his wristwatch. While coughing up blood Donnie said "Looks like you're stuck now and can't rewind time." "You didn't aim for a vital. Smart move, but now you're injured and at a disadvantage." said Ringo. "Mandom. The true man's world. I've heard of it before when I was traveling on one of my missions." said Donnie. Donnie stood up. Bleeding badly and blood slowly filling his lungs. "If what you truly want to reach Mandom then let's do one last draw. No second chances or do overs. Both of us at our deadlists." said Donnie. "You truly have surprised me. What's your name?" asked Ringo. "It's Donnie Diavolo." said Donnie. "I'll remember that. It's been a please. You have my gratitude." said Ringo. "Same for me." said Donnie.

A drop of Donnie's blood fell on the ground. Signaling the final draw. Tension was high and for Donnie he's getting weaker every second. Each breath he takes fills his lungs up with more blood. When they both reach for their guns five seconds have passed from when Donnie was shot. Draw! Donnie took aim and fired a full six shots at Ringo. Simultaneously Ringo shot three shots. Out of a strange coincidence, the first shot the each of them fired hit each other mid air. The bullets ricochet into the other bullets Donnie changing the course of the first four bullets. The first four bullets that Donnie shot landed slightly to the left Ringo. With the other two hitting him in the chest. Ringo's second and third shot hit Donnie in the head. Killing him.

Ringo was left seriously injured and bleeding pretty badly. Suddenly time rewound six seconds. Ringo had finally broken his limits and no longer needed a psychological trigger to use Mandom. It was just at the point where where Donnie gave Ringo his name. "Yes this is what it means. The true man's world." said Ringo. "What? How did you rewind time?" asked Donnie. "A truly fair duel that pushes me to my limits. That is what help's man complete themselves." said Ringo.

"There has been several time rewinds and I have finally tracked down the source of the gunshots." said Diego. When you hear a gunshot, you realize there's a shooter. If you hear a second and third, you can find the direction and track them down. Knowing that he was given the order to attack the Anarchists, Diego started making his way to the docks.

"Damn it! He's getting stronger." said Celty. "I've had enough of just standing by. Schrodinger remove Ringo by any means." said Gabriel. Schrodinger began to move. "IF you plan on joining in, then you leave me no choice." said Ringo as he shot Schrodinger. Schrodinger's body fell dead and he appeared behind Ringo. He grabbed Ringo and said "Let's go for a ride." said Schrodinger. "What?" said Ringo as the two disappeared. Gabriel stood up and began his walk downstairs. "Please go back to bed. You need more rest." said Led. "I agree. I'm not fully healed yet, but we can't afford to sit around. We're being attacked and there's not just one attacker." said Gabriel. It was clear that he was still injured. He was mostly ok, except for his physical strength. He hasn't gotten his strength back to full and he had a bit of trouble walking. "What's the plan?" asked Jostein. "According to Celty, Limn has a max of three corpses and it seems he got some new ones. That means that there are two other attackers and Limn and they're less than a kilometer away. They must have heard the gunshots and are coming this way. With all of that in mind we need to move locations and go on the offencive. Fortunately we don't have to deal with Schrodinger." said Gabe. "Why?" asked Donnie. "When Schrodinger uses cat to teleport anything other then himself and his clothes, he gets thrown into a limbo with whatever he tried to teleport with. The two of them are stuck in a state of existing and not existing at the same time. It'll only last about an hour." said Gabriel.

Gabriel sat down in a wheelchair and healed Donnie. Let's make a move. This game of chess isn't over yet. Our opponent has made his move and taken a pawn, but we'll aim for the king." said Gabriel. "Gabe and I will go to the backup hideout. We can't put our healer at risk after all." said Led. With Led and Gabriel heading to the backup hideout, Jostein, Donnie, and Celty went on the offencive.

"Where are we?" asked Ringo. "Purgatory. We'll be stuck here for an hour." said Schrodinger. The two were watching and hearing everything going on around them. "Purgatory overlaps what goes on in the real world. We can see and hear everything that happens in the real world, but we can't interact with it." said Schrodinger. For the two of them everything was black and white, but themselves. "I see and I also take it that since we're in purgatory it wouldn't do anything if we killed each other." said Ringo. "Correct." said Schrodinger. At that moment the two of them heard Gabe say "fortunately we don't have to deal with Schrodinger" "Do they always treat you like this?" asked Ringo. "Yeah. It hurts sometimes." said Schrodinger with a sad look on his face.

CHAPTER TWELVE END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 67


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"Excuse me sir, but do you have a minute." said Cool. "What do you want!" said Diego in an annoyed manner. "My brother and couldn't happen to to be headed towards the gunshots that were heard by the docks. Why are you going that way?" asked Whip. "That's none of your business." said Diego. Diego heard the sound of water freezing. He turned around to see shards of ice flying at his face. "If you're going to the source of the gunshots and your not a police officer. Then that means you're an enemy." said Cool. Diego vanished and was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" asked Cool. the two started looking around. "There he is he's running down that alley." said Whip. Cool and whip were working as delivery boys for a bakery in town and they just happened to run into diego on a delivery and now that they are running they began their chase. Diego reached the end of the alley and turned right. Cool and Whip where on the chase. Cool could run faster then Whip and reached the end of the alley a few seconds faster than Whip. When Cool reached the end of the alley and instantly turned right.

The second Cool turned right Diego came out from the left and attacked Cool from behind. Whip saw the attack coming and made his move quickly. He slide tackled Cool. Knocking him down and saving him from the attack. "That was a nice move, but now you're open. Now have a taste of my The World." said Diego. The World Leaned forward and punched Cool several times. "Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda!" shouted Diego. "Nice try." said Cool. "What?" said Diego. "Take this. Ice Ice Baby." said Whip. A huge chinese dragon made of ice, came flying down the alley towards Diego. When Whip slide tackled Cool, he took Ice Ice Baby and gave Cool Vanilla Ice. The dragon was about to bite Diego. "The World." said Diego. Time has stopped. "What's going on? They swapped stands. This is odd. Then if I can't attack one, I'll just have to take out the other." thought Diego.

Diego pulled out his revolver and took aim for Whip, after moving out of the way of the ice dragon. "This is the end of you. Time begins to move again." said Diego. Time moves and Diego pulls the trigger and the hammer strikes. "Whip!" shouted Cool. "It's ok." said Whip. The hammer hit, but the bullet didn't fire. The cylinder of the revolver was frozen. "What?" said Diego in shock. "I used the moisture in the atmosphere to freeze his gun." said Whip. "Looks like I didn't give you enough credit. Allow me to repay you for it by killing you." said Diego. "I don't think so." said Whip. Two ice dragons came down from the roofs of the building next to them. "With us being this close to a lake, I have plenty of water at my disposal." said Whip. "Damn it. It was a mistake leading these two into an alley. My space to dodge is limited." thought Diego. "The world." said Diego.

Time stopped and Diego tried to make his way out of the alley. He Slides under the ice dragons and gets half way out of the alley before time resumes. "Where'd he go?" said Cool. "He's running for it. Here, take Ice Ice Baby back." said Whip. The two got on one of the ice dragons and went on the chase. Diego made it out of the alley and turned left. "He went left." said Whip. "No don't let him pull the same trick as last time." said Cool. The two reach the end of the alley and Cool looks left, while Whip looks right. "You fool." said Diego. "What?" said Cool because Diego was just around the corner. "Muda Muda Muda.' said Diego as he lands three punches to Cool's face. Smashing it in. " Cool was sent flying into Whip. Knocking the two of them off the ice dragon.

"What happened?" asked Whip. Confused at what happened. He looks at Cools face and is shocked in horror. That horror soon turned to rage. "You bastard. I'll kill you." said Whip. He takes Ice Ice Baby and gives Vanilla Ice to Cool to prevent him from bleeding out. "I'll kill you and get Cool to gabriel to heal him." said Whip. "You'll kill me! What a joke." said Diego. Whip pulls more ice from the lake and makes a massive pillar of ice behind him. "How are you gonna beat me with that." said Diego. "You'll see." said Whip as several ice shards shot out of the pillar at Diego. Diego dodged the shards and said "The World." He got closer to Whip and was about to land a killing blow when time resumed. "Take this you little pest." said Diego. "Are you sure about that." said Whip as two long shards of ice shot from the pillar and pierced his shoulders. Going straight threw them and hitting Diego in the chest. The World's punch went about three centimeters into Whips gut before being stopped by the ice shards. The punch made Whip fall back against the pillar. The ice shards extended to the ground to trap Diego in place.

"Is that all you got?" said Diego to taunt Whip. "I've never had much luck in fights, but this time I knew I'd have to take a gamble to win. "Is that so. Does it look like your gamble paid off? All you did was slow me down a bit." said Diego as he started to break free. Whip was bleeding badly. "We'll see." said Whip. He no longer had the strength to stand. All he could do is hope his bluff paid off.

A minute went by and Diego broke the last of the ice holding him. "You tried and that's all you can say." said Diego as he stood in front of Whip. "Bring it." said Whip. Diego got ready to land the final blow. "Your life. Muda." said Diego as he launched The World's fist.

Suddenly the Ice pillar cracks, DIego lands his attack crushing Whips rib cage, and the pillar gets destroyed. Turning into a snowflake like substance. Through to snowy smoke a newcomer could be seen. "Who are you?" asked Diego. The person walks into view and it's Celty. "Hello father. Now die." said Celty as she summons her stand and charges Diego. Diego had fought Celty once before and know taking one hit from her stand ment death. "The World." said Diego. He took several steps backwards and prepared for her next attack. "Destroy him Maximum The Hormone." said Celty. Her fist hit nothing . "damn he dodged." Said Celty. "Hahaha. My gamble paid off. I signaled help over to us. I leave the rest to you. Avenge us." said Whip's spirit as he flew up into the sky. "Hey bro wait for me don't leave me." said Cool's spirit as he rose up next to his brother. "We lived and went through life together. We should leave together. Farewell." said Cool as both their souls passed on. Frustrated that Celty said "I'll avenge you and let my father finally rest. So rest easy." She was mad at herself for not being able to save those around her again.

A couple minutes ago Celty was searching the town with Jostein and Donnie. "Hey look a massive pillar of ice." said a Civilian. The three of them turn to see the pillar. "It must be an enemy." said Donnie. "I'll go. You two continue searching. Linm's range is one kilometer. That means he's within a kilometer of both the docks and where that one is. That should narrow down the possible areas." said Celty. "Sounds good." said Jostein and they split up.

Celty keeps up her assault and Diego can do nothing but didge. "The World." said Diego. In the stopped time went for a punch at Celty. Hitting MTH, but not doing any damage. Maximum The Hormone is a very durable stand. Time moves again and Maximum The Hormone's punch almost grazed the side of Diego's face. He jumps back to get out of danger. "What's wrong? Don't want to get close without stopping time?" asked Celty. "I'm not a idiot or suicidal. I'm not risking it. The World" said Diego. Time stops and Diego moves to the left and throws several knifes at Celty. "Time begins to move again." said Diego. Maximum The Hormone swings it's arm to hit the knifes. Obliterating them. "You think that'll work on me twice. My stand's not that fast. It's about as fast as a average person, but it's fast enough to counter your predictable attacks." said Celty. That clearly struck a nerve and Diego was getting angry.

Meanwhile Donnie and Jostein were still searching. "Celty said that he's a man in his forties and is missing his left arm. He's also a blond. That should make finding him easier." said Donnie. "Look there he is." said Jostein, pointing at a man at the end of the street. It was Limn and there was a man with him. The man next to him was in a dark purple suit and was wearing a fedora. "Be careful. The man with him could attack us, or he has one hidden in disguise.

"Well well well. We meet again." said Frick. "What?" said Jostein. Frick was behind Jostein and Donnie. "Now die. Brave World." said Frick. Jostein turned and prepared to block an attack on both the left and right side. Donnie turned his hand into a revolver and fired at Frick. "Brave World." said Frick as he reversed the world to make the bullets fly back at Donnie. Hitting him in the chest. "Damn it. Nirvana reroute us." said Jostein. Donnie got ready to fire. "Don't shoot. He'll reverse the bullet at you. I'll hold him here. Go after Limn. We have all his corpses held up. He's defenceless." said Jostein. "Good idea. Good luck." said Donnie. "You as well." said Jostein.

"You think you're so tough. Try a piece of this." said Frick as he threw a punch with his stand. Jostein dodges to the left and through the reversed arm to land a solid blow to Fricks gut. "Kill da hoe. DA!" shouted Nirvana. "How did you know?" said Frick. "My routing ability allows me to always guess right on your reverses. Because if I don't get it right, I can just reroute." said Jostein. "Damn it." said Frick. "Boss let's kill da hoe." said Nirvana. "Go for it." said Jostein. "DADADADADADADADADADA!" shouted Nirvana as he beat Frick to death. Fricks body was sent flying into a fruit stand. Where he laid dead.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 67

Maximum The Hormone

Range 3 meters Power A Speed D Durability A Precision B Development Potential A

Ability: Anything punched or hit by Maximum The Hormone gets completely destroyed. Shattering into pieces.

Day Of The Dead

Range 1 kilometer Power E Speed C Durability C PRecision B Development Potential D

Ability: Revives the people who have died. Who's corpses the user has come in contact with. There is a max of three revived corpses at once. The revived people have the stands they had in life and must obey the orders of Limn Pearl.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

While the fighting was going down in Cleveland, a big event was going down in D.C. Fitz walked down the hall and knocked on the president's door. "Excuse me Mr. President. I have a important update on the battle with J.P. Morgan. We won, but Fuego died in the battle." said Fritz. "I see. It's a heavy loss, but we'll have to keep fighting. Dismissed." said Roosevelt from behind the door. Fritz turned and went down the hall. When he got to the lounge he was greeted by Adam. "He's still not coming out." said Adam. "Yes. He's been in there since he finished the briefing yesterday." said Fitz. "I wonder what he's doing." said Adam. "Securing our victory." said Roosevelt. Fitz and Adam snapped to attention. "I need you two and John paul to take this and go to New York." said Roosevelt. He handed them several boxes full of papers. "Take the underground rail system to leave the capital and go to New York by the boat I have prepared for you. From then on follow Drathus's orders and don't open the boxes till you get there. " said Roosevelt. "With Honor." said Fitz and Adam in unison.

The two go get John and set out and take the boxes with them. A minute after they went down the tunnel, a guard came in and said "a man has approached the front gate. We believe he's armed." "Vacate the premises and take any valuable documents you can with you. I'll confront him myself." said Roosevelt. Within minutes all previous documents and items are removed and the only two people remaining at the White house are the president and the man who just broke in.

Roosevelt walked out the front door and is now face to face with the intruder. "Hello Max. It's been too long." said Roosevelt. "You know why I'm here. I was hired to kill you and I can't say no to this job." said Maximillion. "I know. Rockefeller kidnapped your daughter and you have no choice but to comply. I respect your decision to protect your family. You know ever since I found out you had a stand I used Rough Rider to see how likely it was that you'd kill me. Needless to say. It's a one hundred percent chance that I'll die by your hand." said Roosevelt. "So you've accepted your fate and come to face me alone." said Max. "No I came to die fighting, just like I said I would back in the old days. When we served in the military together." said Roosevelt. "You always were a big talker. Now draw." said Max.

They both drew their custom revolvers and opened fire. Both revolvers were exactly the same. They were awarded to them in there days as rough riders in the military. Max fired two shots and so did Roosevelt, but Roosevelt aimed not for Max. He aimed at the bullets Max shot. Hitting the bullets with his own mid air. Two more shots and two more bullets hitting each other mid air. "Still the same sharpshooter I used to know." said Max. "Same for you. You haven't changed a bit." said Roosevelt. "Enough chit chat. I got a job to do." said Max. He aimed his gun above Roosevelt and rapidly fired two bullets. The first shot sounded dimmer than the first. Like magic one of the bullets fell downwards into Roosevelts left shoulder. In response to being shot, Roosevelt shot one bullet into Max. Max had moved slightly. Making the bullet hit him in the arm.

"I see. The first bullet had less gunpowder. Making it not fly as fast and the second bullet hit the first bullet at the right angle too send it flying downwards. Not a bad move, but my gun is only one with a bullet in it now." said Roosevelt. He aimed his gun, but Max was fast and knocked the gun from Roosevelt's hand. Max went in for a punch and Roosevelt did the same. They both landed a punch on each others face at the same time. They were only stunned for a second before going at it some more. Punches flying left and right and the two just keep asking for more. "Is that all you got!" said Max. "Try me." said Roosevelt. Max leans in and lands a solid blow to Roosevelt's get causing him to puke up a bit of blood, but that did not stop him. The punch made him stumble back a few steps, so he rushed in and ducked under one of Max's punches to uppercut him. Knocking out a tooth. Max fell to the ground.

While he was on the ground Roosevelt walked over and picked up the gun. "What are you gonna do. Kill me." said Max. "That would be a stupid idea. I know that your Fall Out Boy trigger automatically upon your death." said Roosevelt as he shot Max in the leg. "AAAAAAHHHHH! Mother Fucker!" shouted Max. "Your stand is a very dangerous one. You can place it and walk away out of the blast zone to safety. Then you detonate it. Causing a massive 5 kilometer wide explosion. If I don't stop you now then it's over for my allies." said Roosevelt. "Then why didn't you kill me." said Max. "Because I swore to never kill a friend." said Roosevelt as he gave a proud solute. "It's been an honor." said Roosevelt. "Yah yah. It sure has. Fall Out Boy." said Max as he triggered his stand. In a torrent of wind and fire the white house and everything around it went off in a big bang.

"What was that?" asked Adam as they were boarding the boat to New York. "The sound of a man's pride and end." said John Paul.

Now back to the Battle of Cleveland. Diego is getting angry. In his anger he started to slip up. "The World. Time Stop." said Diego. He did the one thing he tried to avoid. He got close to Celty and was within her range. "I have one second left in time stop, but it's more than enough to finish you off. Farewell." said Diego as The World's fist went towards Celty's face. "CRACK!" a cracking suddenly appeared in mid air around Maximum The Hormone's fist. Celty's stand was close to her with its arms up by its head. Like a boxer in a defensive pose. The crack in air cut Diego's hand. The shock of it suddenly appearing in the stopped time made Diego jump back. Time begins to move again.

"Just what did you do?" asked Diego. "What do you mean. Are you trying to distract me?" said Celty. "I see it seems that you don't know what just happened. It doesn't matter. I'll finish this now." said Diego. "Don't push your luck." said Celty as she threw another punch. "The World." said Diego. Time stopped and Diego moved behind Celty to launch his attack in safety. "Three seconds left in time stop. That's more than enough." said Diego. "CRACK!" "What!" "CRACK" "No way the cracks are getting bigger." said Diego. "CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! BANG!" "The cracks weren't cracks in air. They were cracks in space." said Diego. 'A smart scientist once said that time and space are linked and a change in one affects the other.' Celty moved through the hole in space that she just blew open. "Impossible. You just entered my stopped time." said Diego.

"I see what your talking about now. It seems like Maximum The Hormone got a new ability. I think I'll call it Zetsubou." said Celty. One second left in stopped time. "My time stop. My ultimate trump card. Defeated. Ha she is my daughter after all." said Diego. "No more tricks, just one last clash." said Celty. Diego's stand The world went in with fists rushing at its top speed. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" shouted Diego. In the span of a second Diego landed one hundred punches to Maximum The Hormone, but at the same time Maximum The Hormone landed one punch straight down the middle of the flurry of fists. The shattered space cut The Worlds arms and severely weakened its punches. "MMMMMMMUUUUUUDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Celty as her second punch hit diego directly in the chest. Sending Diego flying. Time Begins to move again. As Diego's body began to crumble and drift away Celty said "Goodbye father. Now you can finally rest at peace. With your pride intact."

After Jostein killed frick he tried to catch up to Donnie. Donnie however was hot on the trail. The man in the dark purple suit turned around and opened hire on Donnie. His aim was off though. He shot the guy next to Donnie by mistake. In response Donnie shot back. "20th Century Boy!" shouted Magent. He stood still and the bullets deflected off of him. "Run Mr. Pearl." said Magent. One of the bullets hit Limn in the leg, but that didn't stop him from running. "You're not a corpse, so that makes me wonder. Why are you helping Limn?" asked Donnie. "Ten years. TEN YEARS! I was trapped at the bottom of that river and it was Limn who saved me. I will repay my debt." said Magent. In his moment of madness thinking about those ten years. Magent moved. Disabling 20th Century Boy. In that moment Donnie shot and killed him.

With Magent down Donnie went to continue his hunt. Limn was running as fast as he could, until he ran into a man and fell down. "Damn it bastard. Out of my way." said Limn in a furious voice. "You must be Limn Pearl. I've been looking for you." said Scava. He pulled out his knife and stabbed it into Limn's good limb. "AAAHHHH!" He screamed. "Once I found out about you I knew I had to put you at the top of my list. Those who disgrace the dead are judged to join their ranks." said Scava.

Drathu and Alex finally met with the rest of the Bull Moose at New York and they heard about Fuego and Roosevelt. Everyone was sad, but Drathus said "Let's honor them and fulfill Roosevelt's last orders. They open the boxes and find that Roosevelt had used Rough Rider to plan out and give them all the info they needed for continuing after his death and even a way to bring someone back from the dead.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 67


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Donnie followed the trail of blood and came upon Limn at the moment he was being killed. Donnie reacts quickly and aims his gun. "Who are you? A friend, or a foe?" asked Donnie. His sights aimed directly on Scava. "Looks like there is more than one rat in this city." said Scava. "I see. A foe it is." said Donnie as he unloaded his gun. His arm shrinking a little while he fires. The bullets miss even though his aim was dead on. "Damn it. It seems guns won't work on him." thought Donnie. He turned both his arms into blades from the elbow down and prepared for close combat.

Scava gets in close and slashes at Donnie. "CLASH" Donnie blocks with his own blade and goes in for stab to Scava's gut. However Hollywood Undead stopped the blade after it entered about five millimeters into Scava. Donnie backed off a couple steps. "I see I can only hurt you with non lethal attacks." said Donnie. "Even if you know that, you still can't win. It's hard to fight someone trying to kill you without killing them." said Scava. "You're right, but you never know till you try." said Donnie. At that moment Josein finally caught up to Donnie. "Hey. Need a hand." said Jostein. "Yeah, but only aim for non lethal attacks. Anything other than that won't work." said Donnie. "Sure thing." said JoJo.

The two split up and went on opposite sides of Scava. Jostein rushed him from his left. "Nirvana." said Jostein. He was caught off guard when Scava did a spin kick and stabbed him in the face with a knife hidden in his shoe. "Reroute." said Nirvana. Jostein goes in again and this time he dodges under the kick and grabs Scava's leg. "Nice job." said Donnie as he goes in from the other side. He makes two slashes. One with each arm. Scava blocks the first one with his knife and grabs the blade of the other one with his free hand. Cutting up Scava's hand. "DA!" shouted Nirvana as it went for the attack. Hollywood Undead appeared and kicked Jostein away. The kick never made contact with Nirvana or Jostein, but it still sent them flying backwards. "Bastard! I don't need your help! Let me die!" said Scava. Furious at Hollywood Undead.

When Jostein was knocked back he hit his head on the wall. Causing him to get a concussion and blurred his vision for a bit. He was out of the fight till he could get his head together. Donnie would have to protect him on his own. Scava noticed that Jostein was out of it and attempted to move in to finish him off. "You surprised me kid. I didn't think you possessed a demon when I first met you." said Scava. Knowing that he had no choice, Donnie extended his arm as a scythe and used it pull Scava away from Jostein. Causing his left arm to completely shrivel up.

In order to save Jostein Donnie had to pull Scava towards himself. Unfortunately for him, Scava has had years of experience in battles and knows how to take advantage of any situation. The moment Donnie pulled Scava towards him and cut his chest, Scava turned his knife towards Donnie. The only arm Donnie had was pulling Scava towards him and he was defenceless. With a single swipe Scava made a huge slash across Donnie's chest. Donnie knew that there was no way for him to dodge and put everything on one gamble. He turned one of his legs into a sword and made a slash upwards catching Scava's right arm at the exact moment he got slashed.

"Run Jostein! We can't win!" shouted Donnie. Barely able to make sense of what Donnie said Jostein mumbled "I'm not leaving you to die." "It doesn't matter if a killer like me dies. Live and look after those kids for me." said Donnie. Jostein could see the resolve in Donnie's eyes. Donnie realized that his wounds were fatal and wanted to save his friend. "Hurry you fool." said Donnie. With a tear in his eye Jostein honored his friends last wish and ran for his life. "Don't think you can escape me." said Scava as he began to run after Jostein. "Not if I have a say in this." said Donnie. He extended his body as a chain and at the end his made a bear trap. It snapped on Scava's leg. Trapping him in place. "You bastard." said Scava. With his last breaths Donnie turned his chest into a gatling gun. "Burn in hell." said Donnie as he unleashed his flurry of bullets. Even though Donnie fired the last remaining parts of himself at Scava, Scava only suffered seven shots to his body. His determination did not waver. Despite his injuries, Scava freed his leg and continued to pursue Jostein.

"An hour goes by faster than you think, but now I've finally found you." said Schrodinger. "Who are you?" asked Scava. "A relative." said Schrodinger. "I have no relatives." said Scava. "Kate survived her fall and gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Who grew up to be a sad drunk who killed his wife and abandoned his daughter. A daughter who was then adopted by my parents. Her name was Nora and she is that kid who just ran aways mother. She passed away recently, but when she was alive she wanted to find out her family's history. She gathered all the documents and put then in a safe. I didn't recognize you when we first crossed paths. I should have told you this sooner." said Schrodinger. "Why should I believe anything you say." said Scava. Schrodinger tossed a key to Scava. "Go see for yourself. The safe is still intact. It's in the basement of a burnt down house in Homestead Pennsylvania. I suggest that you go look at what's inside." said Schrodinger as he disappeared. "Is this way of showing me that there's still hope for me in this life. Answer me god!" shouted Scava to the heavens. He fell to his knees

Many battles took place on this day. The battles of Cleveland, The battle of Niagara, and the destruction of the white house. All in one day. This day would go down in history as the point where the war for this country started, but only those who fought in this secret war knew when it really started.

Everyone gathered at the secondary hideout and mourned the loss of Donnie. The next day everyone got up and got ready to face the hardships ahead of them. They all knew that anyone of them could die in this war and they knew that they had to continue to fight or what those who died fought for would be for nothing. "Hey Schrodinger. What happened to Ringo after the battle?" asked Gabe. "Since Ringo was in limbo he returned alive when we escaped and I left him to go see what's going on. I don't know where he is now." said Schrodinger. Gabe and Led face palmed. "Please track him down." said Gabriel. "Excuse me sirs and madam." said a man as he entered the hideout. "Who are you?" asked Jostein. "His name is Riko and he's a messenger for one of our spies. Now what's the news." said Gabriel. "Carnegie and Rockefeller got a list of all your names and is putting together a hit list of both you guys and your families." said Riko. "Well all of my family members are dead." said Gabriel. "I just killed my dad and my mom passed away a year ago, so I'm in the same boat." said Celty. "My tribe is full of strong warriors. No need to worry about them." said Led. "The only relative I have is my dad and I don't know where he is." said Jostein.

"That's not one hundred percent true Jostein." said Schrodinger. "What do you mean?" asked Jostein. "Your mother Nora was my adopted sister and I also have two daughters. That makes them your cousins." said Schrodinger. "Wait you're my uncle?" said Jostein shocked. "You have daughters!?" said Led with even more shock then Jostein. "Yeah I used to be married, but that didn't last very long and my daughters don't like me at all. They took their mother's side on the divorce and kept her last name." said Schrodinger. "What's there names?" asked Jostein. "Jane and Foo Fujo." said Schrodinger. Schrodinger got out the copy of the documents that he left at this base. Jostein and Led went through the documents to see if he was telling the truth or not. "Damn I never knew about them." said Jostein. "Well you two better pay them a visit and make sure they're safe." said Gabriel. "I don't know. It's been eight years since I last saw them." said Schrodinger. "Come on let's go. I want to meet my cousins anyway." said Jostein. "Fine we'll go, but don't expect them to be happy that I came to visit." said Schrodinger. "While you two do that. Led, Celty and I will go and set up safety measures for Donnies mom and I will break the news to her about her son.." said Gabriel. "Please do and be gentle about it." said Jostein. "I will." said Gabriel. "Awe I wanted to go with Jostein." said Celty. "No it's a family matter for them." said Led.

Later that day Schrodinger and Jostein boarded a train for Orlando Florida. The two arrived at their destination the next day. The two were now standing before an apartment complex. "Wait out here. I'll go in and see if they're willing to talk." said Schrodinger. "Ok. let me know when I should come in." said Jostein. Schrodinger walked into the building. Jostein waited for about a minute till he heard the window above him break and Schrodinger flying out of it. A blue stand punched into his stomach and pulled out a ton of string. "You BASTARD! I told you I'd hang you by your intestines if I ever saw you again." screamed one of the girls. Her stand pulled the string from Schrodinger gut and wrapped it around his neck and hung him. "Move over sis. It's my turn." said the other sister. She touched the string and it suddenly cut through Schrodinger body. Decapitating him. "Hey are you with him?" asked one of the sister. "U um yeah. My name is Jostein Jonael." said Jostein. "He's your cousin." said Schrodinger as he appeared behind Jostein. "Oh. then it's nice to meet you I'm Jane and this is my twin sister Foo." said Jane. Jane was the one with the blue humanoid stand. Nervously Jostein said "Well it's nice to meet you."

Meanwhile Scava finally arrived at Jostein's basement of his burnt house. He moved some rubble and found the safe. He put in the key and opened it. He started going through the documents within it. "He was right. All along there was hope. I just couldn't see it. Scava started crying tears of joy. Hollywood Undead appeared. "You hold me in darkness no more." said Scava. The color pattern on Hollywood Undead changed from dark colors to bright and angelic colors. "Finally I'm at peace." said Scava.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 68


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Jostein entered the apartment while Jane made Schrodinger stand outside as they talked. Jostein was nervous because he didn't know what to say. He is meeting family that he never knew he had all of his life. "What's wrong? You scared of us?" asked Jane. "He probably is, because the only thing he knows about us is that we just instantly killed our dad." said Foo. "Oh. you're probably right. Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." said Jane. "Alright." said Jostein, feeling a bit awkward. "Anyway. The reason we're here is because your dad and I are working with a group of people and we made some enemies. Our enemies decided to get back at us by targeting our families. That's why we're here." said Jostein. "You don't have to hide it. We know that you're an Anarchist." said Foo. "How?" asked Jojo. "We ran into some trouble a while back and your friend Gabe lent us a hand. We are still in touch and exchange letters every so often." said Jane. "I see." said Jostein. "Want something to drink?" asked Foo after she finished her glass of water. "No thanks I'm good." said Jostein. "It must have been a long trip to get here. Why don't you relax and stay the night before heading back." said Jane. "Sure. I wanted to get to know you guys anyways. I didn't even know I had an extended family till yesterday." said Jostein. "Good sounds like a plan." said Foo. "Um. Hey can I come in?" asked Schrodinger. "After you fix the window." said Foo. "Alright." said Schrodinger.

Meanwhile a man is approaching the Orlando city penitentiary. "Hold it right there. Take another step and I'll shoot to kill." said A guard. The man was seven meters from the guard. He summoned his stand and sent it to touch the man. "What's wrong don't you remember me. I'm the warden." said the man. The guard suddenly snapped to attention. "Sorry sir. Welcome back Warden." said the guard. "That's alright. Now take me to Doctor Viktor." said the man. "Yes sir." said the guard. The two enter the building and go to the psych ward. "Hey scumbag wake up you got a visitor!" shouted the guard as he slammed his baton against the cell door. Open the door and leave us." said the man. "Understood." said the guard. With the door opened Viktor exited his cell and asked "Who are you?" The man waited till the guard left the room to respond. "I'm Nick Griffon. It's a pleasure to meet you." said Nick. "Well Nick. WHAT DO YOU WANT!" said Viktor. He was clearly a mad man and would suddenly start yelling out of nowhere. "My employer has a use for you and your abilities. That's why he pulled some strings and brought your former experiments here and had them moved to the psych ward. There's a certain group of people we want you to take care of. In exchange we will break you out of here." said Nick. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DEal. Come to me my experiments." said Victor. "Excellent." said Nick. He took the keys he got from the guard and opened several cells. "This is gonna be fun." said Viktor.

That night Jostein got to know his cousins better and they're now sitting down waiting for dinner. "Hey if you don't mind me asking, why did your parents get a divorce?" asked Jostein. "Let me guess. Our dad avoided answering that." said Foo. "Yeah." said Jostein. Schrodinger was still fixing the window in the other room at the time. "It was thirteen years ago. We were eight at the time, but we knew that he was up to something. He was a player. He would hit on anyone who tickled his fancy and my mother had enough of him and kicked him out. I think that was a real eye opener for him, but it takes a long time for him to learn from his mistakes." said Foo. She took another drink of her water. "I see. It must have been hard on you guys." said Jostein. "Not really. He wasn't around all that much to begin with, so him leaving hard on us." said Foo. "Ok and there's something else I've been wondering." said Jostein. "Why do you drink so much water?" asked Jostein?

"It's a long story." said Foo. "I got time." said Jostein. "Alright then. It started two years after the divorce. Our mother got really sick and needed a lot of money for her treatment. Money she didn't have. In order to get the money Jane and I joined a gang and helped them smuggle drugs in the harbor. We knew what we were doing was bad, but we didn't want to lose our mother. It was in the gang we met Viktor. A top executive of the gang and he's a former doctor turned madman, who used his stand to experiment on people. Fusing them with animals, in etemps to make an ultimate lifeform. He tortured his victims and mentally breaks them and he turned his fancy to me. I was ten at the time. He kidnapped me and tried to break me, but I stood strong. That angered him. He cut out parts of my internal organs and used plankton to replace what was removed. He might be mad, but his stand can do some amazing things. Too bad it's in the hands of that bastard and because of what he did, I need to stay very hydrated or else the plankton making up parts of my internal organs will die." said Foo. "What happened to Viktor?" asked Jostein. "After Jane found out what happened to me, she turned traitor and went after Viktor. We met Gabriel at the same time as that and even though he was only eight. He was a huge help to us and we wouldn't have won without him. We kicked Viktors ass and turned him in for the bounty on him. The money we got managed to pay for our mothers payment. Unfortunately Viktor only got life in prison and not the death sentence." said Foo. "Damn that's a lot to go through." said Jostein. "It sure was." said Foo. "Hey I'm back and I got pizza." said Jane as she entered the apartment. "I finally finished repairing the window." said Schrodinger. "Let's eat." said Foo. After eating everyone went to sleep. Jostein slept on the couch and Schrodinger slept on the floor.

The next morning everyone woke up and grabbed some breakfast. After breakfast Jane went outside to grab the newspaper. "FUCKING DAMN IT." yelled Jane. Foo, Schrodinger, and Jostein ran out to see what's going on. "What is it?" asked Foo. "It's Viktor. He broke out of prison." said Jane. We gathered around Jane as she read the article out loud. "Viktor escaped from the Orlando penitentiary psych ward with several other prisoners. They stole a prison bus and rammed it into the Orlando zoo. Where pursuers were attacked and the escapees managed to get away. Fuck!" said Jane. "We're going after him. We won't let him live this time." said Foo. "We'll help." said Jostein and Schrodinger.

"You don't have to look far." said a woman who has a tiger tail and legs. Her hands were also tiger claws. She jumped from the roof of the apartment and bit off Schrodinger's arm. She turned and clawed at Foo. Foo reacted fast and sharpened her hand and fingers and blocked the attackers claws with her sharpened hands. "Get off her. J. Hendrix!" shouted Jane. Her stand appeared and punched the ground. Turning a part of the concrete into string. "Now." said Jane. "Right." said Foo. She ducked low and does a sweeping kick. Cutting the Tiger girls legs and throwing her off balance. At the same time Foo touched the string. Sharpening it. "Go for it." said Foo. "On it." said Jane. The strings suddenly all point at the tiger girl and shoot through her chest in a spread out fashion. "OH YEEEEESSSSS! The pain feels amazing. Play with me more tear me to shreds. AH HAHAHAHAHA." said the tiger girl. "You're broken beyond repair. Putting you down is the most human thing I can do for you." said Jane. "We'll see about that." said the tiger girl. She opened her mouth and a king cobra came out and tried to bite Jane. "Smooth Criminal." said Foo as she summoned her stand and chopped off the head of the cobra. "Thought you were smart hu. J. Hendrix." said Jane. Her stand began to beat tiger girl to death. " DADADADADADADADADADADADA!" shouted J. Hendrix as it punched tiger girl to death.

"Damn it! SHE FAILED!" shouted Viktor. HE was watching from on top of a water tower a couple kilometers away. Looking through a binocular he watched the whole fight. "She's a failure. Don't disappoint me. YOU HEAR ME!" shouted Viktor. "Yes sir. Will do." said the man next to Viktor. His mouth was stitched shut and he had four peeks on his cheeks. He said one word with each peek. His fingers were each replaced with an eagle talon. He also had four sets of wings stitched to his back. Viktor grabbed The man by the head and pulled him closer. Viktor licked his head and said "KILL Them KENNY!" filled with excitement Kenny jumped off and locked onto his target. "Come and die with me. It'll be so fun. PAPA! Watch me." said Kenny. He was dead set on doing a dive bomb.

Kenny is in a straight be line for Foo and is traveling at one hundred and sixty kilometers per hour. "Look out!" shouted Jostein. He was the only one who saw Kenny coming. IT was too late. Kenny's claws dug into Foo's lower back and began to fly off with her. "Bastard!" shouted Schrodinger. He suddenly Appeared above Kenny. "Get your hands off on my daughter." said Schrodinger as he kicked Kenny in the head. Causing Kenny to drop Foo. "CLICK!" a second after Kenny dropped Foo. Looking at Schrodinger Jostein could see that the collar on his neck was gone. Miss Fortune was gone. Jane caught Foo and set her down. Schrodinger kept disappearing and reappearing all around Kenny, punching and kicking as he goes. "DADADADADADADADADADA!" shouted Schrodinger. He didn't stop punching till his cat disappeared.

"FUCKING BASTARD. HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME. You were SUPPOSED to be PERFECT." said Viktor. In anger Viktor smashed his binoculars on the tower. "SEND in the LIVING FAILURES!" yelled Viktor. AT the bottom of the tower a girl with bat ears said "It's your turn. Bring the pain. " The entire time she was saying that He was stabbing herself in the side with a pencil. "Finally it's time for the pack to hunt." said one of the men. There was six men who were mixed with wolves and a couple others.

When Viktor yelled Jane herd him. "There he is. He's up on the water tower." said Jane. "Let's go get the bastard." said Schrodinger. "Are you ok Foo?" asked Jostein. "I'm fine. The plankton closed my wounds." she said. The plankton are Foo's internal organs and they don't like being outside her body. Because of that when Foo is hurt the plankton multiply and close the wound. The progressed towards the tower and Jane lead the way. Out of nowhere a Girl with cheetah like body rushed at full speed from a bush less than fifteen meters away. Schrodinger pushed Jane out of the way and got his left eye slashed. His Cat hasn't returned yet either. Jostein got ready for battle and summoned Nirvana. "Boss." said Nirvana. "Let's kill da hoe." said Jostein. Nirvana stood still for a second. "YES!" said Nirvana in an excited manner.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 68`

Smooth Criminal

Range 5 Meters Power B Speed B Durability C Precision C Development Potential D

Ability: The user can sharpen anything including themselves. The sharpest that the stand can make things is three times sharper than razor blades.

J. Hendrix

Range 3-25 Meters Power A Speed A Durability C Precision B Development Potential E

Ability: The stand can punch anything and turn it into multiple strands of string and can control the string. The stand only has a range of 3 meters, but can control the string it makes from up to 25 meters away.

Animal I Have Become

Range 5 Meters Power D Speed B Durability C Precision A Development Potential C

Ability: The user can surgically replace parts of living beings with other livings beings as he wished. The only limits to what he can mix is the users own imagination.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The cheetah girl was not alone. There was six wolfmen approaching from the front. There was still fifty seconds till Cat came back. Schrodinger was defenceless. Out of an act of Miss Fortune all the wolfmen had to attack when Schrodinger was at his most vulnerable. . There target locked onto him. Jostein was facing off with the Cheetah girl. Jane and Foo both charged the wolfmen. Schrodinger look on knowing he was at risk of dying for real. He was also at a disadvantage. Having lost his left eye, yet he didn't want his daughters to get hurt. Not this time. He couldn't be there to protect them the last time they fought this psycho and he surely wasn't gonna let him hurt them again. "Jostein toss me a knife!" shouted Schrodinger. "But your stand hasn't returned yet." said Jostein. "I don't give a damn. Just toss me a knife!" shouted Schrodinger. Jostein reluctantly tossed Schrodinger his pocket knife. "Thanks." said Schrodinger. Thirty five seconds till Cat reappears.

Schrodinger caught the knife and took off running. Four of the wolfmen infront of Jane and Foo and the other two were circling behind them. It was clear that they were surrounded. They were staying just outside there ranges and looking for the perfect opportunity to strike. The second Jane flinched one of the wolfmen rushed her. Foo turned and slashed one of the ones that attacked Jane. The other one was stopped by Schrodinger rushing in and jabbing his elbow into his face. The guy was knocked to the ground and he instantly flipped back up onto his feet, but Schrodinger had trained in hand to hand combat. Schrodinger was ready and took his knife and jammed it into the wolfman's eye. Thirty seconds till Cat returns. At this point the four remaining wolfmen went for the kill. Two of them focused on Schrodinger.

Jane and Foo couldn't help, because they both had to defend themselves. The first wolfman slashed Schrodinger's chest in a diagonal motion from right to left. The other one bit into Schrodinger's left arm and began to tear it off. Schrodinger took the knife and slashed the throat of the wolfman in front of him. "If you want to hurt my daughters then you'll have to kill me first." said Schrodinger. In the same exact motion Schrodinger spun the knife in his hand around and swung his left arm behind him. The wolfman who still had his teeth sunk into Schrodinger's arm was stabbed in the back of the neck. "And since your attacks are weak as shit, I don't think I'll have to worry about dying." said Schrodinger. fifteen seconds till Cat Reappears. He took down three Wolfmen, but was badly injured and was bleeding profusely. His left arm was almost completely ripped off from the elbow down. It was only hanging there by a tendon. "There's no use in keeping this." said Schrodinger as he finished cutting off his own arm. Jane and Foo both saw that their dad had grown and both started to think that he really cared for them.

Schrodinger smiled as he passed out from blood loss. "I'm glad that I could finally be there for the two of you. Even if it kills me." thought Schrodinger as he blacked out. "Dddddaaaaaadd!" shouted Jane and Foo. Jane quickly finished off the wolfman she was fighting and rushed to Schrodinger's side. Foo did the same. Jane quickly used his string to stich his wounds shut. Tears started to fall from both Jane's and Foo's eyes. For once in there lives there dad was there for them. It was something they never felt before. They sat there in shock. They knew that when he lost Cat that all injuries that he takes could mean his permanent pulse was very weak and he was unresponsive. Ten whole seconds passed and there was no sign of him getting up.

Just as all hope was lost, two cat ears appeared on his head and his body disappeared. He reappeared behind the two of them and put his arm around them. "It's ok. I'm not gonna leave you yet. I'm gonna be here for you, I'm a dumb guy though. It takes a long time for me to learn from my mistakes, but that doesn't mean that I'll never learn. I want to be in your lives again, so please give me a second chance." said Schrodinger. Jane and Foo both turned and looked around at Schrodinger. They were shocked and in tears. His left eye was scared and his left arm was missing from the elbow down. All of his wounds closed, but he still retained all the damage he took while Cat was gone. It's hard to patch a relationship with words alone. It takes actions as well and he proved himself with his actions. Both Jane and Foo hugged him and said "Of course. You dumbass." Schrodinger didn't care about the things he lost. He was happy that he regained his daughters love and that was all worth it.

"HA! Those Failures FUCKED him up. Glorious. Grand Show. Show me more pain and more SUFFERING." said Viktor. Standing atop of the watertower. With a full view of the destruction he's causing. He took a closer look to see Schrodinger still alive. "WHAT! HE LIVED! FUCKING DAMN IT! I wanted to see the pain of a family torn apart. FUCKING BORING!" screamed Viktor.

At the same point in time, Jostein was fighting the cheetah girl. "Damn it she's too fast. I can barely keep my eyes on her." said Jostein. "Stop dodging and let me give you my love." said the cheetah girl. "No thanks. Your form of love is killing people. I don't want that." said Jostein. "Kill da hoe." said Nirvana. "I know I'm trying." said Jostein. "Kill da hoe harder." said Nirvana. The cheetah girl rushed in again and cuts off Jostein's arm. "Reroute." said Nirvana. The cheetah girl rushed in again and Jostein dodged and counter attacked. The cheetah girl blocked the attack with her hand. Lessening the damage. Jostein kept pressing the attack. Everytime the cheetah girl dodged Jostein would attack where she dodged to. "You idiot. Do you honestly think you'll hit me." said the cheetah girl. Jostein kept on attacking nevertheless. She kept dodging and was panting.

For another thirty seconds Jostein kept up his attacks. "This is getting Borr…" said the cheetah girl as she suddenly collapsed. "I may not look like it, but I'm actually pretty smart. I've read in books that cheetah's can't run at top speed for very long, because the there hearts beat so fast that they raise their body temperature to the point where they boil their brains. When running at top speed. It seems you didn't notice this." said Jostein. With his opponent on the ground Jostein gives the finishing blow. Ending it with one clean blow.

With his opponent dead Jostein went to regroup with the others. Upon seeing Schrodinger Jostein said "OH MY GOD! What happened to you?" "I won and that's all that matters." said Schrodinger. "Let's get going. We got to go pay Viktor a visit." said Jane. "Yeah. I got a score to settle." said Foo. The group didn't run into anyone except a sloth girl who was sleeping in a tree. They just let her be and went forward.

They arrived to see Viktor standing on top of an abomination. The main body was an elephant and it had alligator skin around its legs. It's tail had an lions head that was raring to go. It had several human heads on its side and they were all conscious and begging for help. Foo clenched her hand hard. "Bastard!" shouted Jane. "How do you like my ultimate masterpiece. It's made from innocence and their screams are just AROUSING. Shall I add YOU GUYS to this marvel." said Viktor. "You sick bastard." said Jostein. The Elephant charged. "Look out." said Schrodinger. Everyone dodged to the side and turned to face the elephant. "Foo. Go for it." said Jane as she turned a tree into string and stretched it to catch the elephant's tail. "Got it. Jostein come on." said Foo. "Right." said Jostein. Foo and Jostein jumped onto the string bridge and started running down the seventeen meters of string. As they were running down the string the elephant turned around and knocked the two of them off the string. "Reroute." said Nirvana. Just before the the two of them fell off Jostein said "Foo jump now." She had her trust in Jostein and jumped. "Nirvana!" shouted Jostein. He summoned his stand and kicked at the bottom of Foo's feet. She noticed what Jostein was trying to do and jumped off of the kick from Nirvana. Sending her flying onto the elephants back. A second later the elephant turned and caused Jostein to fall.

Foo landed on the back of the elephant and said "This is the end of you. I'm gonna kill you the way I should've last time." "TRY ME BITCH!" said Viktor. Out of nowhere a anaconda shot out of the elephants back. "What!" said Foo in shock. "I hid many other animals within this elephant. And now YOU DIE! HAHAHAHAHA!" said Viktor.

Nick walked up from behind Schrodinger and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry I got this." said Nick. "Jonathan Jonael. What are you doing here?" asked Schrodinger. "I'll tell you later. For now I'll take care of this mess." said Nick. He approached the elephant that was just caught in Jane's string. "What are YOU doing here?" asked Viktor. "Killing you." said Nick as he pulled out his revolver and shot Viktor in the head. "You better put down the elephant. Without Viktor around, it might go crazy." said Nick. He was right the elephants went wild. Thrashing around and smashing anything it can around it. "Smooth Criminal!" said Foo. She sharpened her whole body and cut the Anaconda into pieces. She then jumped and slashed up the elephants neck. Causing it to bleed to death. Nick walked over and grabbed Jostein's hand to help him get up. Jostein threw his hand to the side and said "I don't need your help dad."

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 69

Dude Looks Like A Lady (DL3)

Range 7 Meters Power C Speed B Durability C Precision B Development Potential B

Ability: Allows the user (Nick Griffon) to insert themselves into the memories of someone and replace their memories of someone else with the user. Making them think that the user is someone else. The stand requires physical contact to insert memories.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

At around the same time as the battle was going on in Florida, The Bull Moose were on the move. Adam Savage and Alex arrive at Chicago. ""We arrived."" said Adam telepathically. ""Good. Your final destination is 1450 Market Street. That's where you'll find Fred Mercury."" said Fitz. ""Got it."" said Adam. They found the house with no problems at all. Alex knocked on the door. "Hello." said Alex. A little girl opened the door. "Hello and who are you?" asked the girl. "I'm Adam and this is Alex. We work for Mr. Roosevelt. We would like to see Mr. Mercury." said Adam. "He's in here. Follow me." said the girl. Alex and Adam entered the house. The little girl spun around and hit Adam with her book. Adam suddenly disappeared. "What did you do to him?" asked Alex as he grabbed the girl. "I took him to see my father." said the girl as she touched the book to Alex. He disappeared as well. "Well… I better pay them a visit." said the girl as she entered the book.

"Where are we?" asked Alex. "I don't know." said Adam. They were standing in the middle of a european castle. Everyone around them were dressed in renaissance noble clothes. "You're in the story Beowulf. This is the ability of my stand Problem Child." said the girl. "You said follow you to see your father right? Does that mean your Fred's daughter?" asked Adam. "Yes I'm Emilia Mercury." said Emilia. "I see. So it works." said Adam. "What do you mean?" asked Alex. "Emilia Mercury died five years ago. That means that Fred Mercury really can bring people back from the dead." said Adam. "IF you're done with your chit chat. My father is up on the balcony." said Emilia. "Ok let's go." said Alex. They followed her up to the balcony.

Upon arriving they could see Fred sitting at a table enjoying a feast. He was sitting with several nobles and entertaining them with his jokes. "The nobles saw us enter the balcony and realized that we wanted to talk with Fred alone, so they all got up and quietly left the room." said Emilia. As she said. All the nobles quietly got up and left the room. "Wow. What was that?" asked Alex. "My stand Problem Child allows me to bring people into the worlds within books and gives me the power of the narrator within these book worlds. "That's incredibly powerful." said Adam. "Not really. I'm only really powerful in the book worlds and each world is different depending upon the book." said Emilia. "Let's focus on our mission." said Adam. "Ok." said Alex.

Adam walked forward and said "It's a please to meet you, but I'll cut to the chase and save us some time. One of Roosevelt's last requests was for us to have you bring someone back from the dead." said Adam. "I knew when I heard that he died that he'd send someone to bring him back." said Fred. "No. He wanted us to bring someone else back." said Adam. "What! Who?" asked Fred. "A woman named Fuego. Roosevelt wrote down that it would be better to bring her back. She's much better at fighting then he is and he already set up a plan on what to do after he passed away." said Adam. "I see. You just want me to bring her back then." said Fred. "Yes." said Adam. "Ok then." said Fred. Rose thorns came out of his arms and wove together to make a giant cocoon. The each side of the cocoon roses started to bloom. In a minute the blooming roses meet at the center and the cocoon opened.

Inside laid a unconscious little girl. It was Fuego, but she was much younger. "Dónde estoy." said Fuego. Adam and Alex both blushed and turned around as fast as they could. "What's wrong you guys." said Fuego. "Y y you're naked." said Alex. "What?" said Fuego. She looked down. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES and why am I a little kid." said Fuego in pure shock. Emilia grabbed the curtain and wrapped it around Fuego. "Unfortunately when I bring people I can only bring them back as a ten year old." said Fred. "Why?" asked Fuego. "MY stand Oh My Star was originally a dark stand. Got it when my daughter died. When I got over my darkness. My stand took on it's true form. It allows me to bring back the dead, but they always come back at the age that my daughter died at." said Fred. "Ok that explains why I'm so little, but Why am I naked?" said Fuego with her stand ready to attack. "My stand made an entirely new body for you. IT can't make clothes." said Fred. "Fine. Hey you. Do you have some clothes I could use?" asked Fuego. "A new firey red dress appeared on fuego. My name's Emilia by the way." said Emilia. "Well this looks nice. Thanks." said Fuego. "Don't mention it. Now let's go." said Emilia. Suddenly everyone was forced out of the book and into the house. "What the fuck is going on?" said Fuego. "Just wait till we get back to the base. I'll explain everything." said Adam.

Back in Florida Nick has made everyone think that he's Jonathan Jonael. "What are you doing here?" asked Jostein. "That's pretty harsh. You should show me some more respect. I am your father after all." said Nick. "If you want my respect then you shouldn't have walked out on me and my mom." said Jostein. "Go easy on him." said Schrodinger. Jostein ignored Schrodinger. "No it's alright I deserve this. I made a mistake and now I gotta accept the consequences." said Nick. "Wow. That's deep." said Schrodinger. "Let's go get some rest. It's been a rough day for you guys. I think we need to relax." said Nick. "Agreed." said Foo.

They spent the rest of the day enjoying themselves and getting to be like a normal family for once. Just before going to bed Schrodinger said "Tomorrow i'll be going and paying a visit to my friend Stroheim. He lives in Germany and his stand Mr. Roboto allows him to make some really advanced engineering. I bet he can make me a robotic arm." said Schrodinger. "Ooo that sounds cool." said Jostein. "It will be, but that means that you'll be going back to Cleveland on your own." said Schrodinger. "Not really. I'd like to go back with him and meet the rest of the Anarchists." said Nick. "No." said Jostein. "Why not?" asked Nick. "I don't want you to get involved with this." said JoJo. "Why not. He's a really strong fighter. He could beat both Drathus and I at the same time." said Schrodinger. "Fine I'll bring him, but he better pull his own weight." said Jostein.

The next day Schrodinger set off to Germany, while Nick and Jostein left for Cleveland. Foo and Jane were at the station to send them off. "Bye dad and bye Jostein and mr. Jonael." said Foo and Jane. The train ride was long and awkward. Neither Jostein or Nick talked to each other the whole ride back. When they arrived at Cleveland Jostein was getting off of the train when a man who passed him as he boarded said "Don't trust who you know. It may all be a lie." Those words struck Jostein. "Who are you?" asked Jostein. "Nothing much, just a wanderer." said Jonathan Jonael. "Hey Jostein are you coming?" said Nick. "Yeah I'm coming." said Jostein. He went to catch up with Nick. Jostein looked back to see the train car moving and the man who gave him some advice disappeared. Those words would not leave his head.

Jostein and Nick arrive before Gabe's group did. "Wait here. I'll be back." said Jostein. "Ok." said Nick. He makes himself home on the couch as Jostein walks into the next room. While Jostein was in the other room Gabe, Led, and Celty got back. "Who are you?" asked Led. "I'm Jonathan Jonael." said Nick. "Ah so you're Jostein's dad. It's nice to meet you." said Gabriel. "The pleasure is all mine." said Nick. "Hey where's Jostein?" asked Gabriel." "He went into that room other there." said Nick. "Thank you." said Gabriel as he went into the room Jostein was in. "Hey Jostein that man out there is not your father. He looks nothing like the man I used to know." said Gabe quietly. "I know. I just found out." said Jostein as he picked up a photo. "This is the only family photo I have that has my dad in it." said Jostein. "He's probably agent sent by Carnegie or Rockefeller." said Gabriel. "His ability must be some sort of memory manipulation." said Jostein. "Just play it cool for now. We need to isolate him before going for the killing blow." said Gabriel. "Agreed." said Jostein.

"We got an intruder." said Nick. Jostein and Gabe walk out to the main room. "There he is." said Nick as he pointed at Gabriel. "What?" said Gabriel. Celty summoned Maximum The Hormone and punched at Gabe. He managed to dodge and dived back into the room. "What are you doing?" asked Jostein. "I'm following Gabe's orders." said Celty. Led pulled her Hydro Balls out of her cantine. "Get out of our way or we'll just go right through you." said Led. "JoJo it's too late. He's already gotten to them." said Gabriel. "Damn it." said Jostein. "Don't worry. I'll bring Led back too it." said Gabriel. "If you think you can make me turn traitor. Then you got another thing coming." said Led. "Don't let him have his chance to spread his lies. Kill him." said Nick. "Led don't break our promise. You promised me that you wouldn't fight anymore. You made that promise because you're pregnant with our child." said Gabriel. "WHAT!" said Jostein. "WHAT!" said Celty. "How do you know that?" asked Led. "Because we are lovers." said Gabriel. "Don't listen to his lies. If you love me then kill him." said Nick. Led turned around and threw her hydro ball at Nick. He was barely able to dodge. "I don't know why, but I trust you." said Led. "Thanks, but you stand aside. Jostein and I will handle this." said Gabriel. "I see that all of you turned traitor. I'll have to execute all of you." said Celty. Nick stands with his back to the door and has Celty still under his control.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 69

Oh My Star

Range ? Power N/A Speed N/A Durability C Precision A Development Potential E

Ability: The user can bring people back from the dead through the rose cocoons. It has a six month cool down between uses

(Shout out to Gabe The Wizard. He is the guy who created the idea for this stand and I want to thank him.)

Problem Child

Range 1 Meter Power A Speed B Durability D Precision B Development Potential C

Ability: The stand itself is bound to any book that the user is touching. The user can pull people into the world of the book by touching the book to them and within the book the user has the power of being the narrator. The user can also pull Things from the book world out to the real world. However any living thing pulled from the books can't be controlled upon leaving the book world and will act upon their own will.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER TWENTY

That same night that Nick attacked the Anarchists, Andrew Carnegie arrived via train. The train station was completely empty. Carnegie had used his money and power to buy out the entire train station in one of the busiest stations in the country. Nick stood before the tain as the door opened. He kneeled down and bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to have you here." said Nick. "Tell me. Did you take care of them?" asked Carnegie. "No they were tougher then I thought, but I know how their stands work and there is only three of them who can fight now." said Nick. "Good. You've done well. Inform the rest of them as to what weaknesses they have." said Carnegie. Carnegie's two elite guards stepped out. "Alright men. Get your sorry asses out here and get to work. We got ourselves three main targets worth $50,000 and a side target worth $25,000. You get the kill. You get your fill. Now get hunting." said Logan Hill. "YEAH!" shouted the one hundred and fifty armed men who were on the train. The men rushed out of the station to go on the hunt. After all the men left it was just Nick, Carnegie, and his elite guards left. "Why do you even bother sending them out? You know they don't stand a chance and will probably die. Right." asked Augustus Albus. "Tell me. Why do you need pawns in a game of chest?" asked Carnegie. "To form the front lines." said Augustus. "Close, but still wrong. We have pawns so we can sacrifice them to setup a kill for a more valuable piece. The more pawns you have, the more chances you get to set up for a kill." said Carnegie. "I see." said Augustus. "Now then. You guys make your move. I'll wait here. I can't afford to stain my image. I'll only make my move if I think it's necessary." said Carnegie. "Right." said Logan.

The time is 10:55 pm and over a hundred armed men are roaming the streets. Fuego and Adam are standing on the edge of the docks. The two were looking out at the seven incoming boats. Each boat has fifty armed mercenaries ready to kill. "El Diablo." Called out Fuego. "How many years are you willing to pay?" asked Shepherd Of Fire. "Let's just go for five years for now." said Fuego. "I can't wait to see this. During your battle with Morgan you only had about four years left, because you had used your El Diablo several times before then. This should be a whole different battle." said Adam. "Enough talk. Let's just get this over with." said Fuego. She formed a trident made of fire in her hand. "Obispo del diablo." said Fuego. She threw the trident into the air. A bright red and black flame flying through the sky. It shined amidst the dark sky. When it hit the first boat, it exploded and created a massive ball of fire. That completely vaporized the first ship and lit the second and third ship on fire. The explosion was one and a half kilometers wide. "Three down. Four to go. Let me finish the job." said Alex. "Go ahead." said Fuego. "Can't Touch This." said Adam. Using his stand he made a tight fitting barrier around the ships. "There will be no escape for them. In about ten minutes the fire from the ships will burn up all the oxygen in the barrier." said Adam. Looking out at the berrier they could see a serpent made of water put out the fires. "It seems there are some stand users among them." said Fuego. Two more water serpents appear and start pushing on the barrier. "Just open it." said Fuego. "Why?" asked Adam. "It's better to cut off the snakes head. Than to just put it in a cage." said Fuego. "Fine." said Adam as he opened the barrier. "Let's go have some fun." said Fuego.

Meanwhile Alex and John are at the southeastern part of Cleveland where five hundred more mercenaries were trying to enter the city. "It really seems like Carnegie is going all out." said Alex. "Yeah. It seems he didn't want to just stand around as we slowly pick off all his men." said John. "Sir we're ready." said one of the officers with them. Alex and John just met up with one hundred and fifty U.S. marines. They set up barriers and a road block. Ready to stop all mercenaries from entering the city. "Well my job is done. On to my next assignment." said Alex. "enjoy your fight." said John. Alex's main job was to escort John to the Berracade.

Nick told Augustus and Logan the location of the hideout and the two of them are almost there. The two of them heard the explosion on the lake. "Those guys really did something. We now know that the Bull Moose are here as well." said Logan. "I don't really like the fact that their lives are being used as just fodder, but I have my oaths and my honor to uphold." said Augustus. "Here you go again with your honor. You should let loose a little." said Logan. "Let's just finish our mission and return." said Augustus. "You're no fun." said Logan. "We can talk later. We're here." said Augustus. He summons his stand Powerwolf and opened the door. The second he entered to room Celty jumped out from behind the door and threw a punch with Maximum The Hormone. A direct hit, but nothing happened. Powerwolf blocked with it's shield. A shield that is indestructible. Now that they could have a good look at the stand they could see it was wielding a short sword and a kite shield. It was armored with a cylinder helmet and a full set of knights armor. It had a red cape with a white cross and a third weapon a flambergé on its back. The time is 11:07 pm. Logan made a move to attack from the right side of Celty. Powerwolf slashed at Logan. "WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Logan. "If you dare dirty the honor of this duel. I'll kill you myself." said Augustus. "Fine I'll back off. There should be others here that I can play with." said Logan. "We're up here." said Jostein as he waved his hand to try and taunt Logan. "Are you mocking me? You fuck." said Logan.

Logan chased him upstairs and down the hall. Till they got to a hole in the wall that was recently opened. Jostein jumped through it and Logan followed. After Logan jumped through the window Gabe came out of the room right next to the hole. He jumped down and sealed the hole behind him. "Divide and conquer." said Gabriel. He started walking down towards the station. "I say it would be a good guess that the boss is at the train station. It's only fair that a boss should kill a boss." said Gabriel as he walked to the train station. "Hya hya hya. It's our lucky day. We found a jackpot." said one of Carnegie's merks. There was three of them. Without a moment's hesitation they all draw their guns and shot at Gabe. "Hope Of Morning." said Gabriel as he rewound the bullets back into their guns. "I don't have the time to deal with you. I got more important things to do." said Gabriel as he knocked all three of them out with his stand. "Hey did you hear that. Gunfire. They must be other there." said another merk. "This is gonna be a long night." said Gabriel.

At the docks the stand user who's manipulating water got on top of the water serpent and is riding it so shore. The rest of the people in the boats and in the water got their guns our and are shooting at the shore. Adam had set up a barrier in front of them to block the bullets. Fuego made a second trident. "Don't you already used five years." said Adam. "Wrong I only put two and a half years into the last one. Now Obispo del diablo." said Fuego as she threw a second trident. Another ship Vaporized and another ship caught fire. The fear of another trident coming at them scared the other two ships into turning back and abandoning the men who are stranded in the lake. "It's a shame that my cannon fodder left, but that doesn't mean that I can't win. My Even Flow will douse your flames." said Aqua Blue. Massive amounts of water gathered to form a massive serpent that was fifty meters thick. "Oh shit. This is gonna be a tough one." said Adam. "We won't know till we try." said Fuego.

Meanwhile Celty is having trouble fighting Augustus. No matter what she does, she can't break through the defences of Powerwolf. As the fight goes on Powerwolf keeps getting stronger and faster. "This is truly a duel worth remembering. Your stand is truly a monster. It has enough power to kill in one hit, but it is also very durable." said Augustus. "I could say the same about you too. I've never met someone who could withstand a hit from my Maximum the Hormone." said Celty. "Would you do me the honor of telling me your name?" asked Augustus. "It's Celty Brando." said Celty. "Well Celty, my name is Augustus Albus." said Augustus. The time is 11:30 pm. The two clash time and time again. Powerwolf's shield does not give to Maximum The Hormone's attacks and Powerwolf's short sword lacks the power to get through Maximum The Hormone's durability. Augustus kept trying to find a way around Maximum The Hormones to attack Celty directly. With no way around her stand. Augustus decided to go for a bold move. He rammed into Maximum The Hormone with a powerful shield bash. Knocking it and Celty to the ground. With the opening now made he went in for a strike. It was a downward slash with his sword. Celty acted fast and kicked to blade away with her stand. Afterwards she quickly got back on her feet.

On the battlefield to the south east John and his men are locked in combat with a ton of mercenaries. John was slowly moving towards the enemy line. He had six soldiers surrounding him. Each of them were carrying a three centimeter thick steel shield. They formed a barrier of steel that they couldn't get past. They slowly got closer. As time went on more mercenaries focused their aim on the steel wall moving towards them. "KILL HIM!" shouted one of the merks. "Don't falter. Stay strong and show no fear." said John. The second they got out of range from the soldiers and in range of the mercenaries John activated Hanging Tree. "This is a sad day." said John as all the enemies around him start committing suicide. The soldiers around him were hardened veterans. This was far from their first battle and they had no fear.

Meanwhile at the New York mayor's office, a important phone call came in. It's 11:05 "This is the mayor's office. Who is speaking?" asked Fitz. "This is Jonathan Jonael. Put Drathus on the phone." said Jonathan. "Who is it?" asked Drathus. "He says his name is Jonathan Jonael." said Fitz. "Give me the phone." said Drathus. Fitz handed the phone to Drathus. "What do you want?" asked Drathus. "I have a man undercover working for Carnegie right now. I'm gonna have him make his move now and you should have Alex move to the rock and roll hall of fame in about fifteen minutes." said Jonathan. "Why?" asked Drathus. "Just trust me on this." said Jonathan as he hung up. Drathus sat there thinking about what happened.

The battle with Augustus is still at a stalemate. "I think this has dragged on long enough. I'll end this right now." said Augustus. He put down his sword and shield and pulled out his Flambergé. "Bring it." said Celty. He aimed his Flambergé and thrusted it at Celty. "Hey guys. I'm back." said Schrodinger as he appeared in front of Celty. The Flambergé pierced Schrodinger in the gut. "What!" said Augustus. He was confused by Schrodinger suddenly appearing. Schrodinger looked down at his gut. "God fucking damn it." said Schrodinger in a low and disappointed voice. "Can't I go one day without getting cut or stabbed." said Schrodinger. "Hi Schrodinger. You look different." said Celty. "Yeah. It might be my eyepatch or my robotic arm." said Schrodinger before he coughed up blood. "Oh god. There goes my kidneys." said Schrodinger as he disappeared and appeared two meters away.

CHAPTER TWENTY END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 70

Even Flow

Range ? Power B Speed B Durability C Precision d Development Potential E

Ability: Just like Shepherd Of Fire it will increase in strength and range as the user gives the stand more life force. Without the life exchange ability it would only be as strong as the stand Geb.

Can't touch This

Range as far as the user can see Power N/A Speed C Durability A Precision B Development Potential C

Ability: The user makes green see through barriers that are locked in place and can't move. Even a full Ora rush from Star Platinum can't scratch the barriers.

Powerwolf

Defensive Form

Range 4 Meters Power C Speed A Durability A Precision B Development Potential B

In defensive form it wields a kite shield and short sword. It's shield is unbreakable.

Offencive form

Range 4 Meters Power A Speed C Durability A Precision B Development Potential B

In this form Powerwolf only wields a Flambergé.

Ability: At 11pm all it's stats except range start to gradually grow, at 4:39 am they become 2x their original values, at 4:40 it's stats start to rapidly grow until 4:59 where it briefly peaks at 5x its normal stats, but after 5:00 am all it's stats get cut in half until noon.

This ability is automatic and cannot be stopped or postponed

(This is another stand made by Gabe the wizard and I want to thank him again.)


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER TWENTY

That same night that Nick attacked the Anarchists, Andrew Carnegie arrived via train. The train station was completely empty. Carnegie had used his money and power to buy out the entire train station in one of the busiest stations in the country. Nick stood before the tain as the door opened. He kneeled down and bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to have you here." said Nick. "Tell me. Did you take care of them?" asked Carnegie. "No they were tougher then I thought, but I know how their stands work and there is only three of them who can fight now." said Nick. "Good. You've done well. Inform the rest of them as to what weaknesses they have." said Carnegie. Carnegie's two elite guards stepped out. "Alright men. Get your sorry asses out here and get to work. We got ourselves three main targets worth $50,000 and a side target worth $25,000. You get the kill. You get your fill. Now get hunting." said Logan Hill. "YEAH!" shouted the one hundred and fifty armed men who were on the train. The men rushed out of the station to go on the hunt. After all the men left it was just Nick, Carnegie, and his elite guards left. "Why do you even bother sending them out? You know they don't stand a chance and will probably die. Right." asked Augustus Albus. "Tell me. Why do you need pawns in a game of chest?" asked Carnegie. "To form the front lines." said Augustus. "Close, but still wrong. We have pawns so we can sacrifice them to setup a kill for a more valuable piece. The more pawns you have, the more chances you get to set up for a kill." said Carnegie. "I see." said Augustus. "Now then. You guys make your move. I'll wait here. I can't afford to stain my image. I'll only make my move if I think it's necessary." said Carnegie. "Right." said Logan.

The time is 10:55 pm and over a hundred armed men are roaming the streets. Fuego and Adam are standing on the edge of the docks. The two were looking out at the seven incoming boats. Each boat has fifty armed mercenaries ready to kill. "El Diablo." Called out Fuego. "How many years are you willing to pay?" asked Shepherd Of Fire. "Let's just go for five years for now." said Fuego. "I can't wait to see this. During your battle with Morgan you only had about four years left, because you had used your El Diablo several times before then. This should be a whole different battle." said Adam. "Enough talk. Let's just get this over with." said Fuego. She formed a trident made of fire in her hand. "Obispo del diablo." said Fuego. She threw the trident into the air. A bright red and black flame flying through the sky. It shined amidst the dark sky. When it hit the first boat, it exploded and created a massive ball of fire. That completely vaporized the first ship and lit the second and third ship on fire. The explosion was one and a half kilometers wide. "Three down. Four to go. Let me finish the job." said Alex. "Go ahead." said Fuego. "Can't Touch This." said Adam. Using his stand he made a tight fitting barrier around the ships. "There will be no escape for them. In about ten minutes the fire from the ships will burn up all the oxygen in the barrier." said Adam. Looking out at the berrier they could see a serpent made of water put out the fires. "It seems there are some stand users among them." said Fuego. Two more water serpents appear and start pushing on the barrier. "Just open it." said Fuego. "Why?" asked Adam. "It's better to cut off the snakes head. Than to just put it in a cage." said Fuego. "Fine." said Adam as he opened the barrier. "Let's go have some fun." said Fuego.

Meanwhile Alex and John are at the southeastern part of Cleveland where five hundred more mercenaries were trying to enter the city. "It really seems like Carnegie is going all out." said Alex. "Yeah. It seems he didn't want to just stand around as we slowly pick off all his men." said John. "Sir we're ready." said one of the officers with them. Alex and John just met up with one hundred and fifty U.S. marines. They set up barriers and a road block. Ready to stop all mercenaries from entering the city. "Well my job is done. On to my next assignment." said Alex. "enjoy your fight." said John. Alex's main job was to escort John to the Berracade.

Nick told Augustus and Logan the location of the hideout and the two of them are almost there. The two of them heard the explosion on the lake. "Those guys really did something. We now know that the Bull Moose are here as well." said Logan. "I don't really like the fact that their lives are being used as just fodder, but I have my oaths and my honor to uphold." said Augustus. "Here you go again with your honor. You should let loose a little." said Logan. "Let's just finish our mission and return." said Augustus. "You're no fun." said Logan. "We can talk later. We're here." said Augustus. He summons his stand Powerwolf and opened the door. The second he entered to room Celty jumped out from behind the door and threw a punch with Maximum The Hormone. A direct hit, but nothing happened. Powerwolf blocked with it's shield. A shield that is indestructible. Now that they could have a good look at the stand they could see it was wielding a short sword and a kite shield. It was armored with a cylinder helmet and a full set of knights armor. It had a red cape with a white cross and a third weapon a flambergé on its back. The time is 11:07 pm. Logan made a move to attack from the right side of Celty. Powerwolf slashed at Logan. "WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Logan. "If you dare dirty the honor of this duel. I'll kill you myself." said Augustus. "Fine I'll back off. There should be others here that I can play with." said Logan. "We're up here." said Jostein as he waved his hand to try and taunt Logan. "Are you mocking me? You fuck." said Logan.

Logan chased him upstairs and down the hall. Till they got to a hole in the wall that was recently opened. Jostein jumped through it and Logan followed. After Logan jumped through the window Gabe came out of the room right next to the hole. He jumped down and sealed the hole behind him. "Divide and conquer." said Gabriel. He started walking down towards the station. "I say it would be a good guess that the boss is at the train station. It's only fair that a boss should kill a boss." said Gabriel as he walked to the train station. "Hya hya hya. It's our lucky day. We found a jackpot." said one of Carnegie's merks. There was three of them. Without a moment's hesitation they all draw their guns and shot at Gabe. "Hope Of Morning." said Gabriel as he rewound the bullets back into their guns. "I don't have the time to deal with you. I got more important things to do." said Gabriel as he knocked all three of them out with his stand. "Hey did you hear that. Gunfire. They must be other there." said another merk. "This is gonna be a long night." said Gabriel.

At the docks the stand user who's manipulating water got on top of the water serpent and is riding it so shore. The rest of the people in the boats and in the water got their guns our and are shooting at the shore. Adam had set up a barrier in front of them to block the bullets. Fuego made a second trident. "Don't you already used five years." said Adam. "Wrong I only put two and a half years into the last one. Now Obispo del diablo." said Fuego as she threw a second trident. Another ship Vaporized and another ship caught fire. The fear of another trident coming at them scared the other two ships into turning back and abandoning the men who are stranded in the lake. "It's a shame that my cannon fodder left, but that doesn't mean that I can't win. My Even Flow will douse your flames." said Aqua Blue. Massive amounts of water gathered to form a massive serpent that was fifty meters thick. "Oh shit. This is gonna be a tough one." said Adam. "We won't know till we try." said Fuego.

Meanwhile Celty is having trouble fighting Augustus. No matter what she does, she can't break through the defences of Powerwolf. As the fight goes on Powerwolf keeps getting stronger and faster. "This is truly a duel worth remembering. Your stand is truly a monster. It has enough power to kill in one hit, but it is also very durable." said Augustus. "I could say the same about you too. I've never met someone who could withstand a hit from my Maximum the Hormone." said Celty. "Would you do me the honor of telling me your name?" asked Augustus. "It's Celty Brando." said Celty. "Well Celty, my name is Augustus Albus." said Augustus. The time is 11:30 pm. The two clash time and time again. Powerwolf's shield does not give to Maximum The Hormone's attacks and Powerwolf's short sword lacks the power to get through Maximum The Hormone's durability. Augustus kept trying to find a way around Maximum The Hormones to attack Celty directly. With no way around her stand. Augustus decided to go for a bold move. He rammed into Maximum The Hormone with a powerful shield bash. Knocking it and Celty to the ground. With the opening now made he went in for a strike. It was a downward slash with his sword. Celty acted fast and kicked to blade away with her stand. Afterwards she quickly got back on her feet.

On the battlefield to the south east John and his men are locked in combat with a ton of mercenaries. John was slowly moving towards the enemy line. He had six soldiers surrounding him. Each of them were carrying a three centimeter thick steel shield. They formed a barrier of steel that they couldn't get past. They slowly got closer. As time went on more mercenaries focused their aim on the steel wall moving towards them. "KILL HIM!" shouted one of the merks. "Don't falter. Stay strong and show no fear." said John. The second they got out of range from the soldiers and in range of the mercenaries John activated Hanging Tree. "This is a sad day." said John as all the enemies around him start committing suicide. The soldiers around him were hardened veterans. This was far from their first battle and they had no fear.

Meanwhile at the New York mayor's office, a important phone call came in. It's 11:05 "This is the mayor's office. Who is speaking?" asked Fitz. "This is Jonathan Jonael. Put Drathus on the phone." said Jonathan. "Who is it?" asked Drathus. "He says his name is Jonathan Jonael." said Fitz. "Give me the phone." said Drathus. Fitz handed the phone to Drathus. "What do you want?" asked Drathus. "I have a man undercover working for Carnegie right now. I'm gonna have him make his move now and you should have Alex move to the rock and roll hall of fame in about fifteen minutes." said Jonathan. "Why?" asked Drathus. "Just trust me on this." said Jonathan as he hung up. Drathus sat there thinking about what happened.

The battle with Augustus is still at a stalemate. "I think this has dragged on long enough. I'll end this right now." said Augustus. He put down his sword and shield and pulled out his Flambergé. "Bring it." said Celty. He aimed his Flambergé and thrusted it at Celty. "Hey guys. I'm back." said Schrodinger as he appeared in front of Celty. The Flambergé pierced Schrodinger in the gut. "What!" said Augustus. He was confused by Schrodinger suddenly appearing. Schrodinger looked down at his gut. "God fucking damn it." said Schrodinger in a low and disappointed voice. "Can't I go one day without getting cut or stabbed." said Schrodinger. "Hi Schrodinger. You look different." said Celty. "Yeah. It might be my eyepatch or my robotic arm." said Schrodinger before he coughed up blood. "Oh god. There goes my kidneys." said Schrodinger as he disappeared and appeared two meters away.

CHAPTER TWENTY END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 70

Even Flow

Range ? Power B Speed B Durability C Precision d Development Potential E

Ability: Just like Shepherd Of Fire it will increase in strength and range as the user gives the stand more life force. Without the life exchange ability it would only be as strong as the stand Geb.

Can't touch This

Range as far as the user can see Power N/A Speed C Durability A Precision B Development Potential C

Ability: The user makes green see through barriers that are locked in place and can't move. Even a full Ora rush from Star Platinum can't scratch the barriers.

Powerwolf

Defensive Form

Range 4 Meters Power C Speed A Durability A Precision B Development Potential B

In defensive form it wields a kite shield and short sword. It's shield is unbreakable.

Offencive form

Range 4 Meters Power A Speed C Durability A Precision B Development Potential B

In this form Powerwolf only wields a Flambergé.

Ability: At 11pm all it's stats except range start to gradually grow, at 4:39 am they become 2x their original values, at 4:40 it's stats start to rapidly grow until 4:59 where it briefly peaks at 5x its normal stats, but after 5:00 am all it's stats get cut in half until noon.

This ability is automatic and cannot be stopped or postponed

(This is another stand made by Gabe the wizard and I want to thank him again.)


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

11:05 and Logan is chasing jostein till they get to a empty alley. "Finally stopped running. You LITTLE SHIT." said Logan. "This place should do. I think it would make a perfect spot for your grave." said Jostein. "Fiucking brat. That's it. Have a taste of my Blink 182." said Logan. He suddenly vanished. "What? Where'd he go?" said Jostein. He looks around and sees nothing. Logan had vanished. No matter where he looked he could not see Logan. A wave of pain suddenly shot through Jostein. He was stabbed in the gut. "HA! Die You SHIT!" said Logan. "DA!" shouted Nirvana as he attempted to punch whatever was in front of him. His fist was grabbed by something he couldn't see and jostein started getting punched repeatedly in the face. "Damn it. I have to find out the trick to his stand before I die." thought Jostein. Bleeding and badly beaten he fell to the ground. Laying there he looked at the broken mirror on the ground and could see Logan's reflection.

"Reroute." said Nirvana. Logan had just disappeared. Jostein instantly looked at the mirror and could see the reflection of Logan, but not Logan himself. Able to see his reflection Jostein was able to dodge the gut stab and counter attack. "What! How the FUCK did you see me." said Logan. "I can see your reflection." said Jostein. "Who the Fuck spilled the beans about my stand?" asked Logan. "No one. You're just an idiot." said Jostein as he got ready for his next attack. Logan acted quickly and kicked the mirror. Shattering it, but Jostein was waiting for that. "I knew that you'd shatter the mirror and now I can tell exactly where you are." said Jostein. Nirvana came out and began his punching burrage. "DADADADADADADADADADADADA!" shouted Nirvana as he beat him and he finished him with one powerful kick. "Kill Da Hoe." said Jostein. Just as Jostein finished off Logan he heard gunfire. "That must be Gabe. I better go help him." said Jostein.

Right after Logan was defeated a red flare was shot into the sky. "Well I guess it's time to take action." said Nick. He walked into a group of merks and said "Kill each other and the last one standing gets one hundred thousand dollars." The guys looked at him. "Mr. Carnegie." said One of the men. They all turned on each other and one by one they fell. Till there was only one left. "I killed them for you sir. Now about my payment." said the merk. Nick pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the chest. "Why?" asked the merk before he died. "Well. On to the next group. You know what they say. Ain't no rest for the wicked." said Nick.

Time 11:30 and all the mercenaries at the southeastern front had been killed or committed suicide, because of Hanging Tree. ""This is John Paul reporting in. All hostiles are dealt with down here."" said John telepathically. ""That's good to hear. Did you have any losses?"" asked Fitz. ""We suffered the loss of thirty men and twelve injured."" said John. ""Understood. Report back to base."" said Fitz.

At the docks Fuego took to the air and and Adam created stairs out of his barrier and walked up into the sky. "Guadaña del diablo." said Fuego as she made her scythe of fire. Three water serpents shot out of the water and grabbed Fuego's leg. She quickly spun around and decapitated the water serpents. A massive cloud of steam formed. Twelve more serpents rushed her. She turned and slashed those up too. The flaming scythe has mostly been extinguished. The flames making it up are all but gone. The cloud of steam behind Fuego formed into a steam serpent. "Eat Shit!" shouted Aqua. The serpent went in for an attack, but was blocked by the barrier that Adam made. "Look out. Even the steam is dangerous." said Adam. "Shit. My stand can't fight it without making steam." said Fuego. "You will never defeat my Even Flow." said Aqua.

11:07 and Gabriel has finally reached the Cleveland station. He walked down the steps to find Carnegie standing on the other side of the railway. "Well it seems that my help is shit. Those disposables are fucking worthless." said Carnegie. "Is that how you treat your allies?" asked Gabe. "you think I consider them my allies? How pathetic, but you know what they say. If you want something done right. Do it yourself." said Carnegie. "Shut it. I've heard enough. I'll end you quickly." said Gabe. Gabriel jumped down onto the rails to crossover to Carnegie. Suddenly a stand popped out of the rails on the left of Gabe and threw a punch. Gabe reacted quickly and jumped to the right. The second Gabe looked to his left to counter attack, he could see that the stand had disappeared. It was on the right side of him. This time the stands punch hit Gabe's Hope Of Morning on its right arm. He tried to move off the rails, but his ballence was thrown off. "What is this. My right arm feels heavier." said Gabriel. "HAhaha. Anything my Iron Maiden punches becomes twice as heavy." said Carnegie. Iron Maiden threw another punch. Gabriel barely managed to dodge. "It's too late. You've already fallen victim to my stand." said Carnegie.

"Kill Da How!" shouted Nirvana as he and Jostein leaped at Carnegie. Jostein had entered the train station from the other side. He entered behind Carnegie. Carnegie was trapped. His stand was ten meters away from him. It was on the rials fighting Gabe. He was defenceless. "DADADADADADADADADA!" shouted Nirvana. A flurry of fists and they were all aimed at Carnegie. The shear speed of Nirvana's punches formed a blur that blocked Jostein's view of Carnegie. As Nirvana stopped his attack, Jostein could see what lies before him. Carnegie had vanished. Jostein stood there confused. "Jojo he fazed into the chains at his feet." said Gabriel. Iron maiden had vanished as well. Jostein turned to Nirvana and said "Damn it. I thought I told you to not shout and that we were doing a stealth attack." said Jostein. "Now's not the time." said Gabriel. He jumped off the rails and is now standing beside Jostein. They looked around to find Carnegie, but to no avail. Suddenly the chain was pulled into the rails. Before the chain was at Carnegie's feet and hung down onto the rails.

"Hey dumbasses! I'm over here." shouted Carnegie. He was suddenly about a hundred meters down the track. "Approach him slowly and stay away from the tracks and don't get hit. His stand doubles the weight of what it hits." said Gabriel. The two of them attempted to move down the tracks, while avoiding the rails. "What's wrong. Ya scared." said Carnegie as he flipped them off. Angry Jostein started to run towards Carnegie. "Jostein don't act rash." said Gabriel. "It's ok. If things go bad I'll just reroute." said Jostein as he stepped over a iron chain that was touching the rails. Iron Maiden shot out of the chain and punched straight through Jostein's gut. Even though he was forty three meters from Carnegie. "Reroute." said Jostein in his last breaths. "Ok Boss." said Nirvana as he rerouted. It back at the moment that Jostein was about to start to run. "He's gonna attack from the chain on the ground." said Jostein as he started to run. Gabe followed behind him. He was about a few meters back. As soon as Jostein stepped over the chain he dived forward. Dodging the incoming attack. Gabe made a quick move and grabbed to other end of the chain and threw it into the air. "Shit!" said Carnegie with a troubled look on his face. "It seems like my theory is correct. You can artificially extend the range of your stand, but it has to be connected to some form of iron. With that said your stand is now trapped and you can't get to it without getting past us." said Gabriel.

Fuego and Adam are stuck on the defensive. Fuego is stuck dodging the water serpents, while Adam keeps blocking the steam serpents. "What are you smiling at?" asks Fuego as she looked at Aqua's awkward smile. "It's time." said Aqua. Suddenly Adam started coughing up blood. He had inhaled a decent amount of steam that has begun to cut up his insides. "Fuego burn my gut." said Adam. "Are you sure?" asked Fuego. "Do it." said Adam as a stream of fire shot down his throat. Instantly evaporating all the water in his gut. It left his throat and gut severely burned. He was barely conscious as he fell to his knees and arms. "Ha! You fucking idiots." said Aqua. "No you're the idiot. You burnt through most of your life force." said Fuego. "Yeah right, ya bitc…" said Aqua. He suddenly felt a wave of pain through his body. "Now that you're at your limit, it should be easy to finish you off." said Fuego. "That's it Bitch!" said Aqua. "El Diablo!" shouted Fuego. Her barely lit scythe suddenly burned brighter. "Are you willing to pay the price?" asked Shepherd Of Fire. "Yes." said Fuego. "Arder en el infierno." said Shepherd Of Fire. Her scythe turned a bright blue. "I'll end this quickly." said Fuego. "Die you cunt." said Aqua. Fuego dove down at full speed and A massive water serpent about twenty meters thick lunged up at Fuego. The two clashed and a mountain of steam exploded out from the steam. Adam had to fully encase himself in a barrier to avoid being burned by the steam. He struggled to keep breath and keep up the barrier. As the steam cleared you could see Fuego standing on the bottom of the lake and Aqua cut in half. His body only lasted a second before turning to ash. There was no water around Fuego. She had evaporated all the water for a half of a kilometer around her. "Fuego turned to face Adam and said "What a waste of twelve years."

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 70

Iron Maiden

Range 2 Meter Power A Speed B Durability B Precision C Development Potential D

Ability: anything Iron Maiden punches double in weight and the doubling effect can stack. The stand can also phase into any metal alloy that contains iron. Within that metal it moves at speeds close to light speed and can artificially extend its range through traveling through metal.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Carnegie acted fast to try to turn things in his favor. His stand is trapped in a chain that's midair. He was forty three meters from his stand. Iron maiden reached into the chain and pulled out a box of nails. He threw it into the air and rapidly punched it in a clamp like fashion. His last punch shattered the box and sent nails flying everywhere. As it was punching it was shouting "FERORORORORORORO!" Due to his weight multiplying ability each nail weighed forty kilograms. They fell rapidly towards the managed to use Hope Of Morning to lock some of the nails in place, but Jostein wasn't as lucky. Several nails pierced his shoulder and head. Jostein was out of it and Gabe turned his attention towards healing Jostein. He quickly pulled out the nails and restored the wounds. During that time Carnegie moved through the rails and jumped off the tracks to grab the chain. The two turned to face him. They have cut him off from the rails.

Carnegie no longer had the terrain advantage and was outnumbered. He turned and ran into town. "Get back here!" shouted Jostein. "Let's go. After him." said Gabriel. The two chased him into town. They ducked in and out off alleys and ran through the streets till they came to a skyscraper that Carnegie had ran inside. When they entered they saw Carnegie standing next to the back exit and ten people chained to the central pole. "You fucks think you're the heros. Then you'll die like heros." said Carnegie. His stand popped out of the steel beam next to him. The building started to shake. "What's going on?" asked Jostein. "My Iron Maiden made the building to heavy to support itself. Now Mr. Hero. Are you gonna save these innocents?" said Carnegie in a mocking tone. "Damn it!" said Gabriel. It was clear by his tone that he was pissed. He ran into the building and Jostein followed. The second they reached the hostages the floor collapsed and Carnegie left the building. The one hundred and ten story building came down and a cloud of dust and rubble filled a one city block around the building.

Carnegie was calmly walking away from the building. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cigar and lit it. He blew a ring of smoke. "Now let's see if there's any more trash for me to kill." said Carnegie. A rock suddenly fell from atop the rubble. Carnegie looked back. At first it didn't seem like anything other than a coincidence, but he could barely hear a sound coming from the rubble. It was getting closer and louder. "No! You fucking Bitch. Just Stay Dead." said Carnegie. Suddenly Nirvana burst through the rubble and punched Carnegie in the face. Sending him flying back. "Mission Fucking accomplished!" shouted Nirvana. Carnegie got up and reset his dislocated jaw. "I'll make you wish you died under that building." said Carnegie. Jostein ignored him and helped the survivors get out of the hole Nirvana made. "Don't ignore me you fuck!" said Carnegie. His face was full of hate. "I'll deal with you in a minute." said Jostein. It was clear that he has had it with Carnegie.

Under the rubble it was dark. Jostein could barely see Gabriel and his Hope Of Morning reverting the rubble to keep them from getting crushed. Gabe was bleeding from his arms and back. "Hurry dig an escape route." said Gabriel. It was clear that Carnegie made the building so heavy that it was putting more stress on Gabe than the massive dam breaking in Johnstown. He quickly found the pillar that the civilians were tied to and set them free. "I can't hold it for too much longer." said Gabriel. Jostein put his hands out and tried to find the wall. As soon as he found it, he summoned his stand and started punching the wall of rubble repeatedly. He kept punching the wall till he punched a hole through to the outside. The second he got out he saw Carnegie and threw a punch at him out of instinct.

The survivors ran from the rubble and Gabriel exited the rubble. The pocket within the rubble collapsed behind him. His back and arms were covered in blood and he couldn't even lift his right arm. It was too heavy to lift with his injuries. "Jojo. You got my back right?" asked Gabe. "Yeah." said Jostein. After hearing that Gabe ran in and threw a left hook. Carnegie responded with punching Gabe twice on the right arm. Iron Maiden shouted "Feroro!" as it punched Gabe. However Carnegie did not see that Jostein was right behind Gabe and he dove in and landed a gut punch to Carnegie. He coughed up some blood and took three steps back. Gabe fell to the ground. His left arm was four times heavier than normal and his right arm was twice as heavy. Jostein saw this and realized that it only takes a few hits to make someone imobile. He would have to be careful. It was only Carnegie and Jostein left.

"This is the end of the line for you." said Jostein. "Is that so. Well I think that you're full of shit, but don't worry. I'll take my time killing you." said Carnegie. Not all of the dust had cleared and there were some iron particles in the air. Carnegie entered the iron particles and disappeared from sight. Jostein looked around. Trying to figure out where the attack would come from. Gabe while unable to get up, had started reverting all the dust around them back into solid pieces of rubble. All the dust cleared up, but now Carnegie was somewhere within the massive pile of rubble. At this point several police cars showed up and a firetruck as well. They started to climb the rubble and search for survivors. Jostein tried to warn them of the danger, but they still went out knowing that they may lose their lives. "Damn it." said Jostein as he jumped onto the mountain of rubble. If they were willing to risk their lives the he will as well.

Jostein stood atop the rubble and kept looking around. Looking for a sign that Carnegie was there. Carnegie popped out of a iron girder and punched a hole through the gut of a police officer from behind. He covered the officers mouth as he did it. Making it impossible for Jostein to hear the attack. He then grabbed the gun off of the officers corpse and took aim at Jostein. It just happened to be at the time Jostein turned and saw Carnegie, that Carnegie fired his shot. Jostein was hit in the gut. Carnegie then turned and shot the other officers around them. With the last round in his gun Carnegie took aim at Jostein. Jostein was just about to reroute. "You know what they say. Hail to the king." said Carnegie. "Kneel To The Crown." said Hail To The King. Seeing the newcomer get ready to attack Carnegie made Jostein decide not to reroute. The dial in Hail To The King's chest landed on the number two. Fire erupted from the fists of Hail To The King. The fire took the shape of lion heads. Carnegie turned around to see Alex and his stand punching him. The first punch made him step back a little and they didn't stop there. He kept punching and punching. The whole time Hail To The King was shouting "ReiReiReiReiReiReiReiReiReiReiReiReiReiRei ReiReiRei!" each and every punch left a third degree burn on Carnegie. The sudden powerful attack from behind caught Carnegie off guard. Making it so he could not fight back or defend.

Hail To The King landed seventeen punches before Carnegie managed to dive into a shard of steel. Carnegie appeared out with his gun ready and shot Alex in the chest. His aim was off and he didn't mortally wound Alex, but he was bleeding badly. Jostein while ignoring the pain managed to rush Carnegie and pull him out of the iron and threw him off the rubble pile. Alex got up and moved with Jostein down to the streets. "You BASTARDS!" yelled Carnegie. The two of them looked at him and saw him leaning upwards with his arms supporting him. He was paralysed from the waist down. Jostein and Alex stoop before him. "Is there anything you want to say before you die?" asked Jostein. "Fuck You." was all Carnegie said before making a last stand with Iron Maiden. Punching each of them three times. They used there stands to block, but still suffered the weight multiplying effect. Their chests were both eight times heavier. Jostein fell to the ground, too heavy to get up. Alex strained his muscles and stood up. "How is that possible?" asked Carnegie. "Out of all the Bull Moose, I and the strongest physically." said Alex. He then had his stand grab Iron Maiden and pull it out of the way. He threw the finishing punch himself. Denting Carnegie's face by about five centimeters.

As soon as Carnegie died the effects of his stand faded and Jostein could move again. Alex then collapsed from blood loss. He was still alive and Jostein picked him up and carried him to Gabe. Both of them made a full recovery. The skyscraper that Carnegie destroyed was right next to the rock and roll hall of fame and Alex joined the fight at 11:20. Right when Jonathan said he should be there.

As soon as Schrodinger was done complaining about always dying, he decided to join the fight. "Well since you already killed me once. I say I should join in on this fight." said Schrodinger. "I must ask you to not interfere with our duel." said Augustus. "Come on. I've been wanting to test this new arm of mine." said Schrodinger. Suddenly a gust of misty water hit Schrodinger on the face. "No bad kitty." said Celty as she sprayed Schrodinger with a squirt bottle. "What are you doing?" asked Schrodinger. "Bad cats get sprayed." said Celty. "Who told you that?" asked Schrodinger. "Led told me to do this if you ever acted up." said Celty. "HAHAHAHAhahaha!" Augustus started laughing. After a couple seconds the duel between the two started back up. Powerwolf swung its Flambergé. Celty went for the block, but ended up getting her arm cut. She realized something was up with that attack and tried to move her arm out of the way. It was too late. The cut wasn't deep, but it threw Celty massive defence that her stand granted her was worthless. He swung several more times and Celty kept dodging. After her third dodge she tripped and fell. Augustus stood there with his Flambergé up and waited for her to get to her feet.

Schrodinger saw that and asked "You're a man of honor. I can clearly see that, but I wonder. Why are you working for Carnegie?" "In my homeland of Italy I served a nobleman who happened upon some misfortune. He had lost almost all of his money and nearly lost his noblemen status. It was Carnegie who knew of my stand that came in and saved my lord. In exchange I was to work for Carnegie from then on." said Augustus. "I see. Then let me ask. What will you do if Carnegie falls tonight and you live to see another day?" asked Schrodinger. "I don't know. It is clear to me that Carnegie is a corrupt evil and Rockefeller is no better. I think I wouldn't mind fighting besides the person who brings him down, but only if my lord allows it." said Augustus. "If that's the case then I would suggest you wait and see how things play out." said Schrodinger. At the moment Jostein entered and Gabe and Alex was with him. "Good news. Carnegie is dead." said Jostein. Jostein saw Augustus and got ready to fight. "Wait!" said Schrodinger. "What?" asked Jostein. "He's not bad. Just give me a second to explain." said Schrodinger. "I also have something to say. I'm with the Bull Moose. A group of stand users put together by the late president Roosevelt and we would like to meet with you guys in two days. At New York city." said Alex. "Got it. We'll meet you there." said Schrodinger and Alex left. "I think I should leave as well." said Augustus as he left as well. Everyone fought hard in battle and they had a lot to think about. After they left Schrodinger explained everything to Jostein and Gabe and they celebrated the defeat of the second member of the big three.

Nick left the city and meet up with Jonathan. "You did well. Now let's move onto the next step." said Jonathan. "Are you sure this is the best way to help them?" asked Scava. "This is the only way. Now let's get going." said Jonathan.

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 70

Hail To The King

Range 5 Meters Power B Speed A Durability C Precision B Development Potential D

Ability: The dial on the chest of the stand will spin and land on a random number. Ranging from one to six. Depending on the number that is landed on the stand will gain a different ability for thirty seconds.

1: Impact. The stand will absorb all the force of the impact and store the energy. Then it can unleash the stored energy in one massive hit. The more energy stored the bigger the impact.

2: Lion Heart. Fire erupts from the fists of Hail To The King. The flames form the shape of lion heads and leave severe burns with every punch.

3: Time stop. The stand can stop time for as long as it takes to take five steps and the user can not attack during stopped time.

4: Dead End. The stand seals itself for thirty seconds and can not be used.

5: Restoration. Allows the user to completely heal himself as many times as he wants to while the ability is active.

6: Null Nubble. Negates every stand within the bubble. Including itself. That way the users are forced to rely on physical strength.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

The day after the battle jostein went into town to pick up some more medical supplies. Gabe's injuries weren't too bad, but they still needed some more bandages. As he was walking towards the market he happened to see someone in a coffee shop across the street. It was his father Jonathan. It came to him that it was his father was the one who gave him the advice to defeat Nick. With that in his mind he decided to stop in for a second and see his father. As he was walking across the street he could see that his father had exited the coffee shop and was waiting for him. As soon as he reached his father Jonathan said "Follow me. Let's find somewhere a bit more quiet to talk." Jostein nodded and followed him.

The two ended up in a empty alley. "Why is it now that you're showing up in my life again?" asked Jostein. "It's because I planned it to be this way." said Jonathan. Hearing that made Jostein angry. He threw a punch at Jonathan, but he caught the punch and kicked Jostein in the gut. "I understand that you're mad at me, so let's brawl a bit with our stands and if you use Nirvana's reroute, I'll kick your ass even harder." said Jonathan. Jostein summoned Nirvana. "Boss. Kill da hoe." said Nirvana and Jonathan at the same time. Jostein was shocked. "How did my father who has never seen my stand know what it was gonna say." thought Jostein. "What's wrong. Ya scared. Come on. Face me and my Du Hast." said Jonathan. Jostein threw all caution to the wind and started attacking. Every punch and kick he threw was blocked and everytime he reroute he was punched in the face. After about a minute of this jostein was getting destroyed. He has yet to land a single hit and had taken a beating. He realized that he was gonna have to fight smarter and not randomly flail at his father. He knew that his dad would hit him in the face every time he rerouted and he could use that to his advantage.

He rerouted and his father noticed. He knew the attack was coming and tried to dodge. It did not work, but he held his head steady and threw a powerful blow that hit Jonathan in the gut. Jostein realized that in a long drawn out fight, your opponent will repeat a pattern. Even if the pattern is small it will give him an opportunity to throw a counter attack. Jostein let his anger fuel his body, but not cloud his mind and became a better fighter because of it. With this knowledge he turned the brawl in his favor. He landed counter attack after counter attack and eventually Jonathan threw in the towel.

"Now that you've blown off your steam let's talk for real." said Jonathan. "Ok, but first how do you know about my stand and how I fight." said Jostein. "One hundred and twenty six. I fought against you like this one hundred and twenty six times." said Jonathan. "What! Explain?" said Jostein. "You're well aware of the fact that a lot of stands are granted by the totem poles right?" asked Jonathan. "Yes." said Jostein. "The totem poles choose people who have great potential, but that's not all they do. If they see someone as worthy of their strength they will fuse with their stand and grant them power unlike any other stand. They did that with my stand Du Hast. it turned into Du Hast Requiem." said Jonathan. "That doesn't really explain how you know all of this." said Jostein. "I'm not done explaining. My stand gained the ability to trap things in infinity. A endless loop of events that you can only escape if you meet a certain condition. I gained this ability shortly before I died to Rockefeller's stand. I trapped myself in a infinite loop and everytime I die, I wake up at the exact moment I gain my stand. Everything stays the same and the only thing that changes is my actions and what they cause. After a thousand tries I realized that I could never beat him, but there was several others who had the potential I lacked. " said Jonathan. "Where are you going with this?" asked Jostein. "You are the one with the best chance of beating Rockefeller. I have groomed you to be the best you could be, so you can succeed where I have failed." said Jonathan.

Jostein got mad. He punched Jonathan in the face. "Is that the reason you walked out on mom and I! Is that why you did nothing to help us as we struggled to get by and mom sold herself off to put food on the table!" shouted Jostein. Jonathan just stood there quiet. Jostein threw another punch. Jonathan caught this one and threw Jostein to the side. "This is the only way. I hope you'll understand." said Jonathan as he walked away. Jostein got up and was full of anger. His father was out of sight and he knew that he shouldn't face him again. Instead he punched the brick wall repeatedly with his own hands till they started to bleed. After he calmed down he went back to getting the supplies and went back to the base. When Jostein got back he handed them the bandages. "What happened to your hands?" asked Gabriel. "I don't want to talk about it." said Jostein as he walked to a empty room and sat there quietly.

Jonathan had fought thousands of times and failed. Each time he did things differently. The first time he stayed with his family and only took action when he saw the destruction Rockefeller brought. He took over America and soon other countries followed. At the time the Anarchists and Bull Moose were already defeated and Jonathan was alone. He didn't want to involve Jostein. It was only when he was on the edge of death that he was chosen by one of the totems. When he died he reawoke at the moment he obtained his stand. He then realized that he could do things differently. Sometimes he was a member of the Anarchists and others he joined the Bull Moose, but it always ended in failure.

Several times Nick had defeated all his allies. Because of that he knew that he had to win him over to his side. He worked hard to find out his reasons for joining Rockefellers side, which was Rockefeller paying for his family medical care after they were hit by the Jamestown flood. He had to make sure that he saved his family and win him over before Rockefeller could get his hands on him, but even with Nick's help they couldn't win. It got to the point where Jonathan had gotten desperate enough to involve Jostein. They still couldn't win, but everytime Jostein was so close to victory. Yet could never pull it off.

After about twenty more cycles Jonathan realized that he could never win, but Jostein could given the right conditions. He began experimenting to see how each of his actions would effect Jostein. He left his family to make Jostein more independent. He never made much money to leave behind, so that Jostein would have to eventually work at the steel mill to build up strength. He made sure to make enemies with Carnegie and had someone leak his home address. Causing his wife, Jostein's mother to get killer and awaken Jostein to awaken Nirvana. He asked Schrodinger to check up on Jostein and Drathus. Which lead to Schrodinger bringing Jostein into the Anarchists. He let things go on naturally from there till the Johnstown flood. He used it to recrute Nick to his side. He had Nick infiltrate Carnegie's militia and stir up a lot of trouble for Jostein. Helping him grow in combat. He told Nick to infiltrate the Anarchists masquerading as him. He then gave the hint to defeating Nick. Which set things up so that they would be on guard when Carnegie launched his surprise attack. Finally he gave the advice to Drathus to have Alex help Jostein. That act there would help bring the Bull Moose and Anarchists together. He put them through trial after trial and made them suffer loss to make them the strongest they could be to finally defeat Carnegie.

Meanwhile Drathus and Fitz visited a Hospital in New York. "How are you two?" asked Drathus. "Not too bad. There isn't even any trace of my injuries. That Gabe guy is a great healer." said Alex. "If that's the case then we should have him heal Adam." said Drathus. "I hope we can." said Fuego. In her heart she felt a bit of guilt for how injured Adam is. A nurse walked in and asked "Are you guys Mr. Savage's friends?" "Yes we are." said Fuego. "I regret to inform you that he just passed away from his injuries." said the nurse. It struck like a wave of grief. "May we go in and pay our respects?" asked Drathus. "Certainly." said the nurse. One by one they each entered the room and paid their respects. After Fuego left the room Drathus put his hand on her shoulder and said "It's ok. It's not your fault." Hearing those words seemed to have lifted a bit of stress from her.

They dealt with there and grief and prepared for tomorrow. "Tomorrow we are gonna discuss joining forces with the Anarchists. With all of us together, we should have no problems dealing with Rockefeller. " said Drathus. "We should be ready to fight. Just in case." said Fuego. "They don't seem that bad." said Alex. "Either way just try to start off not looking like an idiot." said Drathus.

It's the next day and the Anarchists have arrived and are standing outside the building. "Do you really have to wear that?" asked Gabriel. "I forgot to do my laundry and this is the only clean pair of clothes I have." said Schrodinger. "Why do you even own clothes like that?" asked Jostein. "You never know if a girls into this kind of thing." said Schrodinger. He was wearing a tight latex vest that can't be buttoned and a pink shirt underneath. To top it all off he was wearing assless chaps. "Well that aside let's go in." said Gabriel.

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 70

Du Hast Requiem

Range 3 Meters Power A Speed A Durability D Precision B Development Potential E

Ability: The user can make people redo the actions they did up to ten seconds ago. A good example is if someone rushed you you can make them repeat the initial run to make them run past you.

Requiem Ability: Du Hast Requiem can trap someone in an infinite loop of events that cannot be escaped from unless a certain condition is met. The stand can only have one loop going at a time.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

Gabriel opens the door and they see Drathus standing on the other side of the door. "It's a pleasure to have you here." said Drathus as he bows head. "There's no need to be courteous. We're here to join you, so we're on even grounds." said Gabriel. "Ok." said Drathus as he raised his head. He saw Jostein and felt a bit awkward, but then he saw Schrodinger. He instantly face palmed. "God damn it Schrodinger." said Drathus. "What?" asked Schrodinger. "You couldn't find something better to wear." said Drathus. "Hey man don't judge." said Schrodinger. "We already scolded him and it's good to see that there's someone I can trust here." said Jostein. Hearing that help clear the room of an awkward feeling, but that awkward feeling came back the second Schrodinger walked into the meeting room. Alex and Fitz bursted out laughing and Fuego had a look of disgust on her face. Schrodinger walked over to Fuego and patted her on the head. "It must have been hard to have your mother die." said Schrodinger. Fuego grabbed Schrodinger's hand and burned it slightly. "I am Fuego and I've never had a child." said Fuego. "What!" said Schrodinger. "It's a long story." said Alex. John walked over to Gabriel and Led. He placed his hand on Gabe's shoulder and pulled him closer. "Take good care of my sister and raise that baby to be a kind person." said John. "I will." said Gabriel. "Alright let's take our seats." said Drathus.

Everyone took their seats at the table. It was a long table and on one side the Anarchists and the Bull Moose. At each end was Drathus and Gabriel. "The reason for us asking to work beside you guy is that Rockefeller is much stronger than Carnegie and has seventeen stand users working under him. He is currently in the state of California and is not planning on leaving that state. I think if we team up we can win." said Drathus. "How do you know he's still in California?" asked Gabe. "We tracked him with or special team of informants, but we lost all traces of him in California. That very night we put up roadblocks and have been monitoring all traffic in and out of the state." said Drathus. "If you don't know where he is then how are we supposed to go after him?" asked Gabriel. "One of Rockefeller's men is held up in the town of Oasis. It's a small town that is a bit out of the way of the rail lines, but no one who has entered the town has made it out alive except for one of our men. He managed to escape, but died to a disease a couple days later. In the two days that he made it out he only had the strength to say these few words. I wouldn't have made it out if it weren't for Nathaniel's sacrifice and the second thing was fear The Fat Rat." said Drathus.

"It seems like that's the name of the enemies stand." said Jostein. "It is and the user is named Daubeny Carter and I think if we could capture him we could find Carnegie." said Drathus. "I see. In that case we should put together a team of people who can take down and capture Daubeny without killing him and have them bring him here." said Gabe. "Correct. I will be sending Alex and our newest member Augustus on this mission.." said Drathus. "In that case I'll have Jostein and Schrodinger tag along." said Gabriel. "Why can't I go to?" asked Celty. "Your stand can not take people alive. It can only destroy things." said Gabriel. "Well then let's move out." said Drathus. Everyone got up and started to walk out, but everyone behind Schrodinger Covered their eyes. "Schrodinger sit back down. For pete's sake. You're wearing assless chaps. No one wants to see that." said Drathus. Schrodinger sat back down till everyone left the room.

After leaving the room Celty saw Augustus hanging out around to balcony. She walked up to meet him and said "It's nice to have you on our side now." "I should be thanking you guys actually. You honored my principles during our duel and showed me more respect than Carnegie ever did. On top of that in return for my help my lord is being made an ambassador to the U.S.A. securing his noble status." said Augustus. "Still it's nice to have you here." said Celty. "Thanks." said Augustus. By the end of the day Jostein, Schrodinger, Alex, and Augustus were on there way to Oasis Nevada.

Upon entering the village they saw that everyone was living in poverty. They were suddenly swarmed them begging for food. "Please I need food for my children." said one woman. "Fuck you I'm hungry." said a man. Suddenly one of them threw a punch and they turned into a mob. "All of you calm down!" shouted Schrodinger. He grabbed several people and threw them off of the pile of people fighting. "Now that everyone has calmed down I'll go get some food for all of you." said Schrodinger. "Wait if you leave the village Daubeny's wrath will kill you." said one of the villagers. "What did you just say?" asked Jostein. "Don't worry about it." said Schrodinger as he started to walk away from the village. Slowly he left the village. Step by step he got farther away, until his tenth step. At that point three rats jumped out of the ground and bit Schrodinger. He was bitten one each leg and once on the neck. "Oh no the wrath!" shouted one of the women as everyone started to run away. "Oh My God!" said Jostein. "We gotta help him." said Alex. "Wait look closer." said Augustus.

Looking closely at Schrodinger they could see that the rats were not doing much damage, but the area around the bites were turning black. "What is that?" asked Alex. "The black plague. It's origin is unknown, but it spread throughout all europe back in the thirteen hundreds. It was thought to had been spread by rats and it killed over twenty million people." said Augustus. The rats kept biting Schrodinger and the plague kept spreading faster and faster. Within thirty seconds for the initial bites it spread more than fifteen centimeters from the wounds. "Why aren't you guys helping me?" asked Schrodinger. "Reconnaissance." said Augustus. Schrodinger started coughing up blood and passed away.

"Well that hurt like hell." said Schrodinger after reappearing. "Well at least we know that Daubeny's stand is active, but we got to be careful now." said Augustus. "Let's get going." said Jostein. They continued into town heading for the center. As they continued down the road they could see that Augustus was getting more and more disgusted as they went along. He was not disgusted by the people, he was disgusted by the horrible treatment and utter suffering that these people had to endure. He wanted nothing more than to kill Daubeny and set them free, but he had his priorities and duty. "Hey guys. Look at the rooftops." said Alex. There were hundreds of rats running across them. "Run!" said Jostein.

They started running down the road. "Make a left." said Alex. The reached the turn and turned left, but ran into a group of about one hundred and fifty rats. "Reroute." said Jostein. "Make a left." said Alex. "No go right." said Jostein. "What why?" asked Alex. "Just go right." said Schrodinger. They made the right turn and there was only twelve rats on the right path. "Powerwolf." said Augustus as he summoned his stand. He used his defencive form and quickly slashed all the rats. "They aren't all that strong, but be careful. They're numbers are the real problem." said Augustus.

After about ten minutes of running from the rats they were running out of breath. During that time Schrodinger left to go get backup. "Just how many of them are there?" asked Alex. "I don't know, but keep running till we find Daubeny." said Jostein. Suddenly a group of rats popped out of a hole they dug underneath them. All three of them jumped, but Alex got bitten in the leg. "Rer…" said Jostein. He suddenly stopped talking after seeing that they were surrounded by several hundred rats. "Son Of A Bitch!" said Nirvana. "Hail To The King." said Alex. "Kneel to the crown." said Hail to the king. The dial spun and landed on the number four. "Shit." said Alex. Augustus threw his shield to seal the hole. "Looks like this is where we make our last stand." said Augustus. "It's not over yet." said Jostein. They both stood with their stands out. One on each side of Alex. Surrounding them was one thousand rats.

The rats gang rushed at them and with all of there might they tried to kill them all. "DADADADADADADA!" shouted Nirvana with it's fists attacking as fast as possible. Powerwolf was also slashing at top speed. They put everything into their assault, but several rats got through. Biting Alex on his arms and Jostein on his legs. It only took five seconds for his legs to collapse. As he fell an opening was made in his defence.

Augustus looked at them and saw them. He saw several rats get to there chests and were about to bite. Then it was like time stood still. His mind was full of many thoughts. He wanted to save this town and help the people who were suffering. It was sickening for him to see the children starved and on the brink of death. He wanted to save his friends as well. They had just saved him from working under a monster and gave him new light. Yet how could he save them. He did not have the power to save them and did not have a way to protect himself from the rats. "What could I do?" thought Augustus. His eyes became determined. He decided that he would sacrifice himself to save his friends.

There were hundreds of rats in the air in front of him, yet he turned around and got ready to protect his friends. Suddenly a totem pole appeared behind him. "You are worthy." said the totem. It moved slightly forward and merged with his stand. Suddenly a blinding bright white light blocked all sight of what had happened.

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 71

The Fat Rat

Range ? Power D Speed B Durability E Precision C Development Potential D

Ability: The stand manifests as tons of rats. There is no exact number to the amount of rats there are. It starts out with twenty five rats, but they can generate ten more rats for every person they kill. With that said Daubeny had slaughtered several villages before this battle. Every bite of this stand infects the target with the black plague. The more bites someone has suffered the faster it spreads.

Authors note: I realized that I accidentally uploaded the same chapter twice and I have been late on the last few chapters. I'm sorry for the delay. I was on a vacation, but now I'm back and am gonna bring more awesome chapters that will amaze you.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

The blinding light cleared and all the rats that had jumped at him lie on the ground. Cut in half. Augustus was in full view. His stand had turned into a wearable stand. It's appearance had changed as well. It was a silver suit of armor that had golden trimmings all over it. On each shoulder blade was a lion engraving and on its back was a scarlet red cape with a golden cross right in the center of it. On his left hip was two arming swords. One was in its sheath and the other was in Augustus's hand. Both swords had shining blades with the word EXCALIBUR engraved onto them in latin. The guard and handle both were golden. The only difference between the two blades were the color of the gems on the guard and pommel. There were blue gems on the sword in his hand and green gems on the one in his sheath.

Augustus had no idea what had happened to his stand, but he didn't care. He had the power to save his friends and that's all that mattered. Several rats jumped onto his back, but they couldn't get through his armor. He looked at his swords and saw the name excalibur on the blades. He was very familiar with the legends of these swords. In his hand was excalibur water. The blade gifted to king Arthur by the lady of the lake. It granted his great power in combat and would cause a blinding light everytime it was swung. In his sheath was excalibur stone. The sword that Arthur pulled from the stone to gain the right to rule and become king. When wielding this blade his physical power was increased and he could inspire all those around him. He didn't have time to look for long. The rats were getting impatient and wanted blood. They rushed in for the kill. Augustus swung excalibur water again and it released a blinding white light. Every rat caught up in the light was slashed up.

He swung again and took down over a hundred more rats. With two more slashes all the rats were dead. Slowly the villagers started to approach. "You must have mystic powers like Daubeny has. Please save us." said one on the men. All of the people begging for his help were just skin and bones. It was extremely easy to count the number of ribs they had. They were in clear view. These villagers could not see his stand, but they could see the flashing light he created and that was all they needed. The were so desperate at this point that they would cling onto anything that could mean a little bit of hope. "Where is Daubeny and could you look after my friends?" asked Augustus. "Yes he's at the big building in the center of town." said one of the women. "Go on. We are ok here." said Jostein. "We might not be able to stand, but we do have our stands." said Alex. "Ok i'm off." said Augustus.

As he was walking to the building Augustus noticed something. There were no young women. There were little boys and men, but the only women in this town were old. He didn't even see a young girl during the ten minutes of running. That worried him. He marched forward and prepared for the worst.

He reached the building and instantly saw something that made him so angry he gripped his sword so tightly his hand started to bleed. Before him were eight hanging bodies of young girls. All of them were strung up by a noose. They were stripped of their clothes and defiled. Their faces were beaten so badly that you could barely tell that they belonged to a human. The oldest of the girls looked like she was in her mid twenties, but the youngest was clearly no older than ten. The sight was sickening. With one swipe of his sword Augustus cut the bodies down and said "You never deserved this. At the very least I can give you a proper funeral." Using excalibur stone he cut eight holes into the ground and placed each body in one. He then covered each one and placed a flower on top of them. Till he got there the villagers were afraid to take the bodies down. They were scared that Daubeny would kill them as well, but now that they were buried the villagers gathered and paid their last respects. Some even broke down crying, but for Augustus there was no time to mourn. He had a bastard to kill.

With a single slash of his sword he cut down the door and entered the building. The building used to be the city jail, but now it only held Daubeny's sex slaves. The girls quickly moved to the back of their cells. There were more rats in the building. Augustus quickly disposed of the rats and opened the cells, but the girls wouldn't come out. They were afraid of the light. It was something they hadn't seen in months. They were also afraid of angering Daubeny because that was what lead to those other girls deaths. They were all badly beaten and bruised. Augustus knew that the only way to set them free was to take care of Daubeny. He walked down the halls of the prison and opened every cell along the way.

He finally reached the warden's office. He kicked down the door to find a one hundred and eighty kilogram man on top of a fifteen year old girl. Fucking her while repeatedly punching her in the face. "YOU LIKE THIS BITCH! I'M THE ONE IN POWER AND I'M THE ONLY MAN! AHHAHAHAHAHA!" shouted Daubeny. The girl was starved and clearly infected with the black plague on her arms and legs. To make it so she couldn't fight back. She was conscious, but her face was so swollen that she couldn't speak or even blink anymore. Tears ran all down her face. "YOU BASTARD!" said Augustus out loud. Daubeny turned and saw that someone had made it into the jail. "What are you doing here?" asked Daubeny. The way he said that was like someone talking down to a child.

Augustus snapped and punched Daubeny in the face with all of his strength. The punch send Daubeny flying a couple feet away. The girl just layed there unresponsive. "Don't you know what you have done?" asked Augustus. "I made myself a paradise. No one can look down on me and all are my slaves." said Daubeny. Augustus grabbed daubeny by the fat on his chest and pulled him in. With his other hand the threw a point blank punch to Daubeny's face. "Stop it. Don't you know who I am. I am Daubeny Carter one of the richest men that work under Rockefeller and am the equivalent of a noble in this country. The mere fact that you laid a hand on me is punishable by death." said Daubeny. Augustus began to smach Daubeny around. "STOP IT!" shouted Daubeny. "Oh so you think this is bad?" asked Augustus. "Oh course. You should never hit someone of my status." said Daubeny. "THEN HOW DO YOU THINK THESE GIRL FELT!" shouted Augustus as he drew his sword and cut off Daubeny's manhood. "You fucking bitch!" said Daubeny in anger. Augustus pointed his sword at Daubeny's throat. "Where is Rockefeller?" asked Augustus. "I don't know." said Daubeny. "Don't lie to me!" said Augustus. His sword moving closer to Daubeny's neck. "I can't tell you. Do you know what Rockefeller would do to me if he found out I talked." said Daubeny. You should be more worried about what I'm gonna do to you if you don't talk!" said Augustus. " The tip of his sword was right up against Daubeny's throat and a bit of blood was flowing down his neck.

"Alright I'll talk. He's in San Francisco. At a hotel called California." said Daubeny. "How many of his men with him are stand users?" asked Augustus. "Eleven. There are eleven of them." said Daubeny. "Good." said Augustus. "Are you going to kill me?" asked Daubeny in a begging way. "No." said Augustus. A wave of relief went across Daubeny's face. Suddenly Augustus grabbed him by his fat again and started to drag him. He dragged him all the way down the hall. Past all of the girls he enslaved and threw him out into the open. In front of all the people he made suffer. "I'll keep my word not to kill you, but I can't say anything about them." said Augustus. All of the villagers saw Daubeny in his pathetic weakened state and instantly turned into a mob. All of their hate and anger exploded at once. Biting, kicking, tearing, punching, and stabbing. Anyway they could inflict harm to Daubeny the did. Augustus just stood there. Daubeny had done such horrid things that Augustus could not even shed a tear or feel any grief for the suffering of the man before him. Instead he went back into the jail and helped the girls get out. A lot of them were weak and could barely move.

About ten minutes after Daubeny had been killed everyone in the village were drawn to the spot where Augustus and the others entered. From there they could see a group of seven cars heading for the city. "What do you think it is?" asked Alex. "I think they're with us." said Augustus. "Yeah they're with us. Look at the car in the lead. That's Schrodinger standing on the front hood." said Jostein. "Hey guys I brought food!" shouted Schrodinger. He then lost his balance and fell onto the ground. He was then run over by the car behind him. "Yup that's Schrodinger alright." said Augustus. Schrodinger appeared next to them. "Don't worry I'm alright. I just snapped my neck is all." said Schrodinger.

The whole village had a big feast from the food that Schrodinger brought and partied till they couldn't stay awake any more. They were finally free. The next day Schrodinger, Jostein, Alex, and Augustus grouped up with everyone else outside the city of San Francisco and treated their wounds. The final battle was about to begin.

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 72

Powerwolf Requiem

Range? Power A Speed A durability A Precision B Development Potential N/A

Ability: It lost the abilities of its previous form, but it gained new and more powerful abilities. The user can walk on water and run up to forty kilometers per hour and jump upwards about twenty meters.

Excalibur water: when swung it creates a blinding flash of light that cut up everything it touches.

Excalibur stone: Provides a solid defense and can manipulate the earth around it.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

They loaded up into their cars and got onto the road to San Francisco. Off to the side of the road about one and a half kilometers away were three men looking at them through binoculars. "Are those the guys we need to kill?" asked Journey World. "Yeah that's them." said Gaga (Nickname Radio.) World. "Let's go for the kill." said Jimmy eats world as he was eating corn off of a cob. "Do you guys honestly think I'll let you guys get in there way." said Nick. He had managed to sneak up behind them and come in contact with them. As soon as the men turned around Nick realized he messed up. The three of them were identical triplets. Even if he placed himself in each of their memories to replace one of them he couldn't make them turn on each other, because even with one of removed from their memories there will still be the memory of there being three identical twins. It would only take a couple seconds for them to realize that Nick isn't one of them.

He only made contact with two of them. Meaning one of them was still hostile. He quickly shouted "Look out he's an enemy." as he pointed to Gaga. He's the one who he hadn't gotten to. Journey just stood there with a blank look on his face. Meanwhile Jimmy turned and faced nick and said "You think you can give orders! I am the top of this family!" with a angry tone. "Hey dumbasses. He's the one who's the enemy." said Gaga as he summoned his stand Dream On. "Hey! Don't tell me what to do bitch." said Jimmy. He turned and faced him and realized that he was under the influence of Nick's stand. "I see." said Jimmy. He turned and punched Nick with his own fist. Nick used Dude Looks Like A Lady to block. "You think you're fucking funny. Trying to use me like some idiot. I'm not like Journey ya Bitch." said Jimmy. "Damn It. You figured me out faster than I thought you would." said Nick. He undid his influence to conserve energy.

Nick knew that Scava was about a kilometer away from there incase anything happened. All he would have to do is make it there. He knew that if he started running Scava might see him and come to his aid. He turned and started running. Journey stop him!" said Jimmy. "Ok. November Rain." said Journey. A massive bubble with a fifteen meters in diameter. The bubble caught Nick at the edge of it. Suddenly Nick and Gaga switched locations. "What's?" said Nick in confusion. "Damn it Journey. You were supposed to switched him and me." said Jimmy. "Sorry. I ain't that smart." said Journey. "It's okay. We could make this work." said Gaga. He took off running towards Jimmy and had his stand rush him. "Switch Jimmy and That guy." said Gaga. "Okay." said Journey. The two instandly swapped places and Gaga's stand passed right through Nick. His stand Dream On is mostly made of a pink gas and had a baby blue mask and gloves that are the only solid pieces on the stand. The gas takes the shape of a human. The gas part of the stand passes over Nicks face and he breathes in some of the gas. Nick took up a defensive position. "What did you just do to me?" asked Nick. "It's ok. Just dream on." said Gaga.

Nick's eyes got really heavy. In a matter of seconds he fell to the ground. Out cold. "Nice play Radio. That's why you're the smart one." said Journey. "Well smart ass. Got any other ideas?" asked Jimmy. "This guy came from behind us and tried to run towards the shack about a kilometer away from here. Those are both in the same direction. That makes me think that he's got backup there." said Gaga. "Well shit. Looks like you've done it again." said Jimmy. "What do we do about this bozo?" asked Journey. "We should take us with us. He could be useful." said Gaga. "Okay." said Journey. Journey picked up Nick and threw him over his shoulder. "Let's get this shit going shitheads." said Jimmy.

The three brothers carried Nick and stopped just outside the view the shack. "Set him down dipshit." said Jimmy. "Okay bro." said Journey. After he set Nick down on the ground Journey asked "So whet's we doin with him now." "Just leave him. He'll get his friend out into the open if he likes it or not." said Gaga. They left Nick there and moved farther away to make sure Nick wouldn't see them when he woke up. They left and Nick woke up a couple minutes later. He noticed that he was near the shack that Scava was waiting in. "What is going on? I was just knocked out in battle. Why am I here?" he thought to himself. Something didn't seem right, but for whatever reason he seemed to get up and go towards the shack. He knew that something wasn't right, but he kept on moving. He reached the shack and opened the door.

It was empty inside. He looked around in a manner that was as if he was looking for a target. I kept searching till he came across a piece of paper that was written by Scava. It said "You are under the influence of the enemies stand without knowing it. They want you to turn against me. Don't let them fool you." Nick suddenly realized what was going on. He turned around and left the shack and headed for the spot where he woke up. "What is he doing back here without your friend!" Gaga. "I don't know." Said journey. "Well of course you don't know dumbass. You never know anything." Said Jimmy. "We should act carefully. Let's just watch this situation and see where it goes." said Gaga.

Meanwhile Scava had met with Jonathan and was not too far from Nick. "Are you sure about this?" asked Scava. "That's odd. You are not really the kind to care for others." said Jonathan. "Just answer the question." said Scava. "He needs to overcome this trial to grow and become more powerful." said Jonathan. "I hope you're right." said Scava.

"I gotta take these guys down before I find Scava. The moment I see him the subliminal messages will lead me to attacking him. I don't have to win. I just need to take out the one who put the subliminal messages on me, but which one did that. I know that journey's stand can't do that, but that leaves two left." thought Nick as he walked towards the spot where he woke up. His stand is not very useful in direct assaults. It's way better at manipulating the situation and only striking when his opponent is weak. When he got to the spot where he woke up he stood there and put some extra thought into his plan. A couple minutes went by and nothing happened. Nick had decided to look around to see if he can find them.

"Well it looks like your friend abandoned you. That means that we have no use for you." said Jimmy as he summoned his stand. "Let's go Black Eye Peas." said Jimmy. His stand was seven black orbs that were fifteen centimeters wide. He grabbed the first ball and threw it at Nick. The ball went flying at two hundred and fifty kilometers per hour. Nick barely managed to dodge, but the speeding ball managed to rip a bit of his shirt near his hip. Nick acted fast and charged Jimmy. Jimmy threw two more balls, but these ones weren't even close to hitting Nick. He go close and almost got within range so he could hit him with Dl3, but suddenly a shock of pain hit him from behind. One of the orbs had struck him in the back. "Ha you FUCKING fell for it. My Black Eye Peas doesn't only fly fast, but it also comes back to me in a straight line at the same speed whenever I want it to." said Jimmy. The other two balls shot back to Jimmy and one of them hit and dislocated Nicks shoulder.

The situation may look dire, but Nick's moral has not faltered. No it's higher than ever before. He now knew which one of the triplets he had to take down. He started to fall. He put his foot forward and and took a step. His footing was wobbly, but he kept on pushing. After a couple steps his footing became more firm. "You still got some fight left in yah. It looks like I'll have to put you in your place." said Jimmy. Nick got close enough to land a punch with his stand. "November rain." said Journey. Gaga who was standing behind Nick had swapped places with Jimmy. All seven orbs shot and hit Nick with such a force that it sent him flying. He landed on the ground next to Jimmy. The spheres only left bruises on him since they didn't have much time to accelerate. Nicks last conscious act was to grab the leg of Jimmy. "Hurry up and finish him off." said Gaga. Jimmy just stood there for a second. "What's the matter?" asked Gaga. Jimmy suddenly turned and threw one his balls into Gaga's gut. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Gaga. "How dare you hurt my friend. I owe my life to him." said Jimmy. Gaga just stood their confused.

Despite how things might seem, Nick has only had his stand for a couple months and has only just now unlocked the full potential of his stand. His stand took on a new appearance and gained a new ability. Memory implant. He could now implant false memories into anyone he made contact with. Jimmy threw three more balls at Gaga. Those balls broke his ribs and knocked the wind out of him. Gaga was out for a couple seconds. "Brothers why are you fig…" said Journey as he was stabbed from behind. It was Scava. "You bastard!" said Jimmy. He turned to attack, but never was able to follow through, because Jonathan snuck up behind him and shot him in the head. "Two down. One to go." said Jonathan as he turned and shot Gaga in the head as he was just waking up. Jonathan then reached down and reset Nicks shoulder while he was unconscious. "How did you know this would all happen like this?" asked Scava. "Nick almost always wins this fight and unlocks the full potential of his stand. He almost always names the full form of his stand Somebody I Used To Know." said Jonathan. "I still don't understand." said Scava. "All in due time." said Jonathan as he walked away.

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX END

SCHRODINGER DEATH COUNT 72

November Rain

Range 15 meters Power E Speed B Durability C Precision B Development Potential C

Ability: It can swap the location of any two things inside the bubble instantly.

Dream On

Range 5 Meters Power C Speed B Durability C Precision B Development Potential C

Ability: The stand itself is made out of a gas that makes anyone who inhales it fall unconscious. Then it can place subliminal messages into anyone that is unconscious that they will carry out when they wake up. However if they know they are under the influence they can try and avoid what they think the trigger for their acts are.

Black Eye Peas

Range 10 Meters Power B Speed B Durability C Precision C Development Potential C

Ability: The stand manifests as seven black spheres that are fifteen centimeters wide and when thrown they quickly accelerate to 250 kilometers per hour. The spheres will also return in a straight line at the same speed.

Somebody I Used To Know

Range 4 Meters Power B Speed B Durability B Precision A Development Potential E

Ability: This stand can insert the user into the memory of someone he touches in place of someone else. The stand can now also insert false memories into anyone he touches.


End file.
